Regret
by fanofthisfiction
Summary: Sasuke knows his absence has deeply hurt his daughter Sarada. Now that he's back, the challenges of mending broken ties is what he must face. An emotional journey with ties to religious concepts along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: For all of you who left reviews and encouraged me to attempt to expand on this story, this new revised first chapter is for you. As a reminder: this story may or may not be canon compliant.

* * *

He's only been back in Konoha a week so far. A foreigner to his own family, he is trying his best to fit into the life they currently live. When he left the last time, Sarada was a tiny toddler, but she is nothing of the sort now. Lean and determined, his bright kunoichi daughter has become her own person. She is so much like her mother and yet there is Uchiha in her too. It will be difficult to catch up on all that's happened while he's been gone, but he knew this before he came back.

He hoped his return would be smooth, but the enormous rift between them is as wide as it is deep. No matter what though, he is determined to bridge over it. He knew there would be complications in the wake of his return. Nothing is ever easy when he is concerned.

Many things are kept from her for a reason. Unfortunately, secrets are never a good thing to keep. Did he learn nothing from Itachi? He knows she's suffered. They've all suffered. Sakura and Sarada are especially hit hard but the grief extends to their other friends in the Village too. They've all helped Sakura raise their daughter, and although he hasn't exactly shown it, for this he is grateful.

Choices he's made have brought him to where he is now. Sarada hasn't talked directly to him after the excitement wore off the very first day he returned and he wouldn't answer many of her questions. She may have been in awe of him at first but now she treats him like a stranger. There is definitely anger and something more simmering beneath the surface. She is the perfect, polite daughter outwardly, but addresses him as a guest, not a father. He knows this is what he deserves, even though it puts another hole in his already battered soul every time she looks away.

Sakura. Dear sweet Sakura is there for him, forever faithfully his loving wife. Like a lighthouse at the edge of a rocky shore steering ships safely away from destruction, she is there to shine her brightness into the days that follow. She works to establish familiarity between them and breathe false happiness into the tense moments. There is so much left unsaid, so much he can't say just yet. It can't get better quickly, but he hopes it doesn't get worse.

When he was away from the Village, these two and Naruto were all he thought about. He worked toward making the future a brighter one. Sarada would never know it, but he made time to contemplate over all they meant to him.

He's at a loss for words. In the past he often got by with actions alone. With Naruto that type of behavior fueled their relationship. It made them stronger and able to understand each other without speaking. Sakura eventually had grown to understand this, so he did not have to vocalize his every thought to her. Unfortunately he knows nothing about his daughter, but the few words she's shared with him highlight what damage his time away and lack of communication does to her.

His own father was a prominent figure in his life before he died at the hands of his brother. Although some of his likeliness can be seen in Sasuke, he isn't a person he cares to emulate. All the same, he had a father, one that was around for 9 years of his life. He still vividly has memories of him along with his mother. In Sarada's eyes, though, she has had none of this. He is a ghost from the past, who was gone most of her life, and he is a stranger she no longer wants to get to know. She only knows her mother and their family togetherness just doesn't fit in her mind.

Seven days and nights are long when you are hoping for something to happen, anything really, but nothing does. He will never rush Sarada. He can't just pop into town and expect her to come running to give him a hug as if she were little. She is hurt and feels abandoned. That feeling he can attest he knows well. Even when buried deep, it never completely goes away. He understands how it can cast its spell, and even though it's wrong, how you can blame yourself for the situation. He is glad Sakura built a solid foundation for Sarada, but he can understand and sympathize with his daughter's inner insecurities perfectly. It's too bad she tried to seek him out earlier and was abruptly brought back to the Village before she could find answers to the questions she had. In no time flat, the brick walls were securely in place that allowed for his secret life away from her. No one has shared much with her since.

The guilt still remains that he didn't recognize his beloved daughter when they first met. She, however, knew immediately who he was. It stings even more to know he is the precious person who caused her Sharingan to awaken. He loves her more than she will ever know, and he has never once forgotten about his family. Unfortunately, he knows after enduring years of frustration, only to face an awkward homecoming, distance is created between them.

It is impossible to know where to start. He isn't able to share the reasons of his departure, and he knows this will only widen the rift. Before he knows it, she will be a Genin, eager to start going on missions. Fortunately they are in times of peace, but as a ninja, there is never a guarantee she will live through missions assigned, and the possibility does exist that she will die before she will ever know the truth.

Sarada sits in the corner eyeing him suspiciously but holds her tongue. Several times he thinks she might be ready to speak her mind but to his disappointment she just sits there, trying her best to appear disinterested. Tenseness in her posture however indicates nothing of the sort.

Waltzing back into their lives without so much of a word infuriates her. There are no apologies, no explanations, just a sudden appearance, like she is supposed to be happy about it. _Why in the world would anyone think that?_ He supposes she thinks to herself.

Their closest shinobi friends paradoxically treat him as an equal and speak well of him. He knows Naruto has a lot to do with this as well as Sakura. He also knows their respect makes her head spin. Despite the good manners she displays outwardly, he has become aware of what she really thinks. He is opposite of what she hoped he would be and he has heard her quietly ask herself why he had to be her father. He knows she is embarrassed by him and regrets ever wishing he was back.

The entrance of her mother to the house stirs them out of their thoughts.

"Well, hello you two. How was your day?" she asks brightly.

 _Uncomfortable. Terrible_ is what they think.

"Fine," is what they bite out simultaneously and look in surprise at one another.

"Good," she replies back. I bought all the ingredients for a special Italian dinner tonight, chock full of fresh tomatoes," she says glancing over to Sasuke. "It's a perfect send off meal before your mission."

"Hn," he replies.

 _Mission?_ Sarada wonders. _What mission?_ He just got back. _Is he leaving again so soon?_ She wants to ask, but refrains. She keeps telling herself if he is gone when she returns it from the Academy it might be a good thing, even though a part of her doesn't agree.

They eat in silence that night. Meaningful glances are exchanged between her parents but she pretends not to notice or care. When Sarada leaves to do the dishes, she overhears parts of their conversation from the kitchen."

"Did you talk to her yet?" her Mom inquires.

"No."

"You need to," she says sagely. "Before tomorrow is best."

"Hn."

Sarada finishes washing the dishes and tries to run past them to escape to her room and avoid an encounter with him. She is nearly there when he speaks.

"Wait Sarada," he says. His tone makes it seem more like a command. She freezes, then slowly turns around.

"We need to talk."

Sarada hopes her mother will sense her distress and dissuade him from continuing. Unfortunately no such luck exists and she encourages her to come back to the living room to sit.

Long moments of intense silence suffocate the room. She begins to simmer as she observes how stupid the whole scenario really is. _Didn't he say he needed to talk? Or was that said with expectation that she would talk? Well, she has nothing to say to him. Why would she?_

"Sarada," he finally speaks. She nearly jumps back in surprise as he has never initiated anything with her.

She pins him with a death glare, but with all eyes on her, she has to respond.

"Yes?" Monosyllabic is probably the best way to go so it will minimize time spent with him.

He noticeably exhales and pinches the bridge of his nose. Uchiha, Sasuke loves and adores his little Sarada. He knows this with certainty. Unfortunately his physical absence has him lacking on any experience in being an actual father to her and how he might fix this. Watching her from afar, he knows his decision to leave left her feeling abandoned and betrayed, and it shakes him to the core. She does not know the depths of the love he has for her or Sakura, and he really wants to make it right.

There is so much she does not know. In a life turning change of events, he has learned what it meant to be a Konoha nin at the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi War. Those around him helped him to find clarity in the confused mess he thought was his reality. If he learned anything from Itachi and the Hokage before him, he knew it was his duty to protect and cherish the Village and his family before everything else, even his own life. He also learned what it meant to truly love and how important that was.

"Sarada, I know you're not happy with me."

She says nothing to spite him and so he proceeds on.

"I've been gone for a long time." He looks to her for a reaction and when he sees tears beginning to form in her eyes, he knows he has hit the crux of the matter.

"Nothing's going to make up for that."

 _That's right,_ she wants to yell back but holds her tongue.

"I've made some mistakes in my life."

 _Absolutely._

"But you're not one of them."

"What?" she manages to spew out. _Of course not, right? What is he talking about?_ She knows he's hit a chord though. There has always been the minute possibility he left because of her and she has always wondered about this.

"You two," he indicates with a wave of his hand to include her Mom, "mean the world to me."

 _Then why haven't you been here? Where were you all this time? What husband or father in their right mind leaves their family if they are precious to them?_ Despite her best efforts, she cannot stop the tears from falling or speak her thoughts. Sarada is never one to cry, but he is a master at breaking her heart.

Dear sweet Sakura also begins to weep and that gives him pause. His tender heart breaks for them, nearly undermining his mindset to get things out in the open. He has to stay focused though. He is determined to remain strong to make it through this. He has hurt them too much already. It is time to move forward and face the raw feelings head on.

"No," she says plainly and won't elaborate. He wants to counter her statement but knows it is exactly how she feels.

"It may not feel like it," he proceeds, "but you are both important to me." He tries to reassure her but falls flat.

"No!" she repeats, making her feelings quite clear. They are unimportant, clearly other things that kept him away held more importance than anything they represented to him.

"It's okay to hate me," he says, confusing her for a moment.

"I'll understand under the circumstances."

She'll admit a part of her does nearly go that far. If she is thinking clearly she may realize she actually hates what he did to her and not what she feels for him but she isn't there yet.

"Good," she spews out.

This is definitely not going to a good place but he continues.

"No matter where you are," he begins, fondly reflecting back on the life of his brother Itachi, "or where I am," he continues, "I will always love you, both."

Her mother considerably brightens as she wipes stray tears away and hugs him back.

Sarada just sits there and watches them. These words are meaningless to her. _Who is he to speak of love when he quite honestly is back all but 7 days and evades all of her attempts to answer her questions? She doesn't need his love. She needs..._

And then out of nowhere, fast as lightning, she feels him poke her forehead. It happens so fast. She looks stunned for a moment before confusion sets in. _What the…_

"I'm sorry Sarada," he says, as glances over to her Mom who nods back to him.

"I know that's not the only thing you want to hear."

The shock of his admission starts to run through her. She has spent the better part of her life trying to figure out why he left, why he wouldn't come back, why he would do such a thing _. Why? Why? Why?_ She would ask herself, hating him all the while for actually going through with it.

"I won't be able to answer all your questions," he admits, "but know this, Sarada, I love you."

She closes her eyes but the tears manage to escape. She works hard to concentrate on her deep breaths to control her emotions and can feel the resolve in herself to hate him forever start to weaken and she berates herself for this.

His heart breaks seeing her like this. Their reunion was supposed to be happy, supposed to be a new start, but he supposes this is what he deserves. He notices there was a tiny change in her disposition when he speaks of his love however, and that gives him something special...hope.

After a few moments of silence she speaks. "Is that all?" she asks, but uses a quieter voice with less bite to it.

He has no idea what is going on in her head and how she is taking this but he will torture her no longer.

"Yes."

"May I go to my room now?"

"Of course."

He does not see her when she retreats to her room to let the tears flow freely, cursing herself that she dares let herself cry over him. When does he have any right over feeling anything for her? Years of miserable disappointment of not having a father present in her life finally catches up with her and she begins to face this with reckless abandon. She hates him for all he did to her. Her inner turmoil keeps her mad with him, but if she allows a moment of brief introspection, she will see that the hope of something new sprouts from all the pain. His admission of regret is something she has hoped for, a healing ointment to seal the cracks and prevent the bleeding the separation has caused. All she's ever hoped for was his return and he is finally here. She doesn't know where to go now but she can feel something change between them.

 _I'm sorry..._

 _Know this Sarada, I love you._

He won't see it, not for a while, but Sarada loves him too. Regret is the first step in making amends with all the wrongs. And regret is something he will readily give until he can make it up to them, if that is even possible. Life is often too short to move on without thoroughly making the most of what little time you have with someone. These two mean everything to him, and he sternly sets a goal to make amends. He can only hope that this is the start of making it happen. He is not used to making apologies or showing love, but if that's what Sarada needs, he will give her that and more.

If mistakes in the past show him anything, this is important. During this time he is back, he is more than willing to work things out. Regret isn't comfortable but if he knows himself well enough, this might be his first step toward retribution and showing them how much they mean to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : In Buddhism there are seven realms of hell. From what I understand, regret is one attribute that can help elevate one out of these realms which at least in my mind may be where Sasuke lies at this time in the story.

A special thank you to xFlipJamsx and Oldest Soul for clarification on Naruto fandom facts and to the wonderful authors who have helped me develop the courage to share my stories.

Update: As something new, I have decided to ask a favor of my readers. I'd like to start a fanfiction movement whereby readers pay it forward by reviewing the works they enjoy and pledge to review works of those who have reviewed for them. Positive constructive reviews have really made a difference to me as well as for other authors who have joined. Know you need not be an author to join, just pledge to leave signed constructive reviews to encourage authors to continue sharing on the site. Feel free to see my profile for more details.

With that said, I'd love to hear what your thoughts are. Reviews are appreciated.

Lastly, as an addendum, I'd also like to mention to new readers: this story began as a hurt/comfort one shot and blossomed into something more. It definitely encompasses different genres as time goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

For those who've skipped straight to this chapter, please note Chapter 1 has undergone a few modifications. You may wish to re-read it so the story has better continuity before moving on.

* * *

Morning comes along before she would like, and Sarada isn't quite sure what she is feeling after last night's talk. She readies herself for the day and has mentally prepared herself for another good-bye. In part that's why it sends a shock through her system when she learns that her father is not leaving. For some reason he has not been called away. He says he will stay as long as he can, but does not specify the time frame.

Days pass into weeks and although there is less anger beneath the surface, things are far from perfect. Sarada keeps a safe distance and he does not push things. Amazingly they can hold a cursory conversation, and they are becoming comfortable with each other's schedules.

Sarada spends her days at the Academy. He keeps to the Village and often looks out to see her progress without her knowledge. Naruto teases him about this, but he knows he's curious to know how his son, Boruto, is doing too. The Seventh Hokage is too busy to take a break, and Sasuke knows despite the jabs, he looks forward to his reports.

Since his return, Sakura learns Sarada likes tomatoes almost as much as Sasuke does. She has not served them in his absence and it is a fun discovery to make. These two have more in common than they think. They just have to break the ice.

Sasuke waits patiently but worries that trouble brewing outside the Village will call him away soon. He wants to make things better with Sarada before he leaves but has not figured out how. It frustrates him but he resolves to stay calm for his daughter's sake.

Sakura and Sasuke are affectionate in private and things have easily clicked into place for them. The blaring lack of progress between her husband and daughter disrupts hope for a happy little household though, so one day, out of the blue, Sakura suggests Sasuke teach Sarada the Uchiha Clan's trademark fireball jutsu. She is the next generation of Uchiha after all.

Sasuke is taken aback but nods in agreement. Sarada is leery but excitement to learn a new jutsu far outweighs any hesitance she has.

Memories flood back to Sasuke as he stands on the same dock his father brought him to all those years ago. The frustration of being inept and knowing Itachi had mastered it on the first try freezes him for a moment. So much has passed before him and so many mistakes have been made. The family he knew is broken and bad memories loom at the edge of his consciousness. Ironically this dock is one of the few places with good memories attached to it and he pauses to let that thought sink in. Sarada reads his pause as hesitance and politely excuses herself to go home.

"No." Sasuke commands. He closes his eyes and apologizes for the harshness of his words.

"Stay," he asks sincerely. "I want to teach you." There is tenderness in his words she has not felt since his admission of his love for her. She is not ready to accept him back but something in the moment does not allow her to pull away, so she stays.

He is patient and encouraging. Sarada cannot mold her chakra in just the right way for this technique, but she is a determined one. Instead of having her practice countless times on her own, he remains with her, ever watchful of her effort and stands by her side as she makes progress. He is determined that he will never make her feel inadequate or unloved from this point forward. He was never a favorite to his father, but she will be his. As long as he can, he will be there for her.

Very little happens for days but then suddenly there is a breakthrough. She is exhausted but the moment it happens, she jumps for joy, clearly amazed. He acknowledges her outwardly for the very first time and she beams with pride. She is tired but excitedly blows out fireballs until nearly out of chakra. Her heart sings as he proudly nods his approval each and every time.

Just before leaving he reflects on his own moment on this very dock years ago, when his father, Fugaku Uchiha, acknowledged him for the very first time too. It remains one of the only good memories he has of his father. Upon realizing this, he privately resolves he will not let this happen between he and Sarada. This will be the first, not the last good memory for them.

Their little family celebrates that night with shabu shabu. Sarada gets to light the fire under the boiling pot with her fireball jutsu. Leave it to Sakura to make this night special. He is not sure how many special occasions he has missed with his precious little daughter and he berates himself for being absent, but when he sees his countenance putting a damper on the occasion, he sheds it immediately. He will let the past go. It is the present he must work on and he is determined to make every moment with his daughter count. He shares a rare smile with young Sarada, and with a gesture that has him catching his breath, she returns a small one for him too.

Graduation from the Academy happens that Spring. He is there along with Sakura and the pride they feel has no match. Their baby is growing up and she is becoming a formidable Kunoichi. She is first in her class, just as he was, and she beams with all the Uchiha pride she can muster.

His father was not present for his own graduation so Sasuke is happy he can be at hers alongside Sakura. He has not expressed his love outwardly as much as he would like and it frustrates him, but he hopes Sarada will someday know how much she means to him.

* * *

Author's Note:

In case you wanted to know, Shabu shabu is a Japanese dish whereby thin beef, meat, and vegetables are boiled in a hot pot on the table. The cooked meat and vegetables are usually dipped in ponzu sauce before enjoyed with white rice. The soup is usually eaten last.

Thank you Sakura's Unicorn for pointing out graduation in Japan is in the Spring. I've made the change in the story, hopefully making it more realistic.

For my readers, I hope the you are enjoying the continuation of this story. Please let me know what you think.

As a reminder, I encourage everyone to take the time to review this story or another you enjoyed. Remember, reviews ultimately help both reader and author by fueling passion to make stories even better on this site. Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sarada's team gets to enjoy some of the mindless Genin missions they once endured, and Sakura and Sasuke listen to her stories in rapt attention when she rambles on about the idiocy of some of the things they must do. There is something hilariously nostalgic in knowing that even though the next generation is advancing in ways they would never have imagined, some things never change.

Sasuke has traveled for years, battled many formidable shinobi, and overcome obstacles that readied him for nearly every situation, yet he admits when the third Sunday in June arrives, he is experiencing something he's never faced before.

It begins as a day like any other. Sakura has a double shift at the hospital and she will join them for dinner later. The windows let sunlight fill every space and there is warmth and happiness in the air. The new development of today is that Sarada is busy in the kitchen, and being that Naruto says he will be taking the day off, he orders Sasuke to stay home too. This is the first time he and Sarada are home together for the entire day and he approaches her to see if he can help.

"Don't worry Papa, I've got it!" she assures him.

He asks if she is using the spare rice, and when she shakes her head, he busies himself in the corner shaping some musubi (rice balls) for lunch.

When he motions for her to sit, she readily complies. Sarada's dinner prep is nearly done and she dons a big smile on her face. Today is a day she's dreamed about for ages and she's not going to let a second go by without recognizing it.

He sees the change in her demeanor, but it's so foreign to him, he keeps it to himself. There is a part of him that is just grateful for its existence and he refuses to hex it.

Her first bite of lunch shocks her taste buds and she sits up staring at him in disbelief. She's had musubi before but nothing like this one. Her father has never cooked before, as far as she's known, so it's impossible to believe these mouth watering, delightful pieces were made by him.

"Wow!" she begins, shedding her initial skepticism and gobbling down every morsel. "This is really good."

One of his smirks makes its way to his face. "Hn," he replies with a taunting follow up, "did you think it would be otherwise?"

Her Papa can do many amazing things on the battlefield, for that she is sure. Logic suggests he would have to know how to cook camp food as a ninja but this...this is gourmet Japanese cuisine at it's best. _I mean who would have thought?_

Her teenage mind will not allow him the satisfaction of knowing her thoughts though, so she pushes down her enthusiasm and concentrates on just savoring the bites she has left. She eyes him before speaking and finally answers.

"I wasn't sure what to expect," she admits.

He is certain she didn't direct her words to sting, but they do. It is the first time he has shared his musubi with her, a secret recipe from his mother Mikoto, the Uchiha's legendary culinary expert, and it makes him sad. This should not have been her first taste of them. It should have long since been a tradition. It's clear she has no expectations of him and sadly is unaware he can cook.

After a pause, he lets the moment pass. Too much time has been wasted to lament anymore. "I'm glad you like them," he says instead. "I can't take the credit though. Your Obaasan was the one who showed me how to make them."

She stops and looks at him. This is the first time she's ever heard about her grandmother. Past history of the Uchiha Clan seems to be a taboo subject and one that has not been broached until now. There is so much she wants to ask and even more she wants to know, but when she sees the sadness that creeps into his eyes as he speaks his words, she halts her inquistion for another time. Today is supposed to be _his_ special day and she refuses to ruin it with an interrogation.

"Will you show me how to make them?" she asks hopefully. "It will go perfectly with the dinner I'm making."

His mood changes and he nods. This makes Sarada very happy.

The afternoon is spent disclosing little secrets of Mikoto's famous Uchiha musubi and she enjoys this special time with him.

When Sakura comes home, she is weary but perks up with the prospects of dinner. Furthermore when the famous musubi are set out, her mouth begins to water. She shares her story about her first taste of them long ago when Team 7 had their initiation test with Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke had shared some of them with her and Naruto. She's a little envious he's shared the secret recipe with Sarada. She's always wanted to know how to make them too, but she resolves to let this be their father/daughter moment and instead will sidle up and ask him about it later.

When dinner is finished and the dishes are washed, Sarada hesitantly asks her parents to wait in the living room for dessert. She knows her father is not a fan of sweets but would like everyone to spend just a little more time together.

His daughter brings out a tray with small dishes, a plate of chi chi dango, and a bowl of fresh tomatoes she handpicked at the market. "For you," she says to Sasuke. "Happy Father's Day!"

He is stunned for a moment. He did not realize what day this was. Never in his life has he celebrated it and he is not sure what to say or do. Confusion flits through his eyes but when he sees his daughter's pride he nods and takes a tomato.

"Thank you," he acknowledges.

He takes a good sized bite into the juicy fruit then wonders if Sakura likes chi chi dango and that is why Sarada made it. It's something he was not aware of so he's earmarked the information for another time. Sakura passes on the dessert and instead says Sarada can have her share. "I know how much you like it, honey," she says with affection and a smile. "Go ahead and enjoy." He raises an eyebrow. _So it's Sarada's favorite?_

Sarada pokes a stick into them and savors each one thoroughly. When he sees the expression on her face, he stares. For a second he can see his brother Itachi sitting there with his stick in hand. Dango was the sinful pleasure he allowed himself to indulge in when stresses at home got to be too much. In the next moment, he blinks, and realizes it's really Sarada present enjoying them. With that, he makes it a point to be sure to make new memories with her and that dessert. Sarada seems to have inherited some of his love of the soft mochi (pounded rice) and he smiles inwardly as this may be a way she can share a similar admiration with her Uncle Itachi.

Her father looks pensive and Sarada doesn't quite know what he's thinking. It's so nice to see him just sitting there. She has secretly wished for this day to happen for over a decade. It's finally a Happy Father's Day and she dares let herself wear a small smile. It's the first Father's Day he is finally home.

Having finished his tomato, Sasuke stands to stretch. Sarada stands awkwardly but comes to stand in front of his towering form.

"Um..." she shifts from side to side, unsure of how to proceed.

"Happy Father's Day," she says and leans in for an awkward hug. It's nothing like one would imagine on this memorable day. Advertisers would look on in horror but he is speechless and touched. Without another thought, he places his arm around his sweet little girl and tugs her closer.

Sakura can't help from shedding a few quiet tears of joy. The winds of change are upon them, she can feel it.

"Yes, Happy Father's Day, Sasuke," she says as she pulls them both in for a family hug. A warm feeling bathes her with happiness knowing they are finally able to celebrate this special day together.

* * *

Author's Note: I couldn't resist adding this chapter after writing "Father's Day." Oldest Soul and Darth Taisha, I hope this reflected some of the comfort I promised after depicting poor Sarada's predicament in that piece. When all is said in done, all that is left are the memories we make. May some of them be precious and happy for this Uchiha family, and for those of you living with sorting out feelings to make amends on separations or problems that exist for yourselves, may you also experience a little happily ever after in your life too.

Shall I continue? What worked and what didn't? Please let me know with a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

There are indications that suspicious activity is coming closer to Konoha that may require the Sharingan, so Sasuke spends the week settling the transfer of Uchiha possessions at the bank. Items from the old vault are being moved to a new location and Sakura asks him to take care of things while he is home. There are mounds of paperwork to manage and more than a few visits to verify that he is the remaining heir to all the belongings.

After several days of legal matters, they allow him access to the items, and he works quickly to finish the task within the hour. Sakura suggests he return early today and he will not disappoint. Sarada is away at Chōchō's house and they will have the evening alone together.

The gold bars and papers remain at the bank. Much of the jewelry is too closely associated with his mother and others he once knew, so it stays there as well. There is no need to unleash unwanted memories of the past tragedy. Pilfering through the last of it, he comes upon a lovely emerald necklace and matching bracelet that catches his eye. It was a gift for his beloved Obaasan (grandmother) that somehow was kept and thrown together with the myriads of things gathered from the Uchiha estate.

With care, he holds the precious gems in his hand and it takes him back...

* * *

He recalls how Itachi had saved months for them, and rare as it was, took the afternoon off so they could select the gifts together. Sasuke was probably only five years old at the time but remembers how they beamed with pride when they left the jewelry store. It was a surprise birthday present for her. Their Obaasan was the precious one to magically temper their father and fill the shoes of their elder grandfather when he passed. It was her wish to allow Itachi and him to escape away and enjoy their childhood whenever possible. She was a true matriarch and a seasoned one at that. Itachi adored her and his own mother Mikoto had a deep respect for her as well, trying in earnest to learn by her example.

As Itachi explained back then, Sarada or 'Salad,' was the nickname given to her by the elders. It was a disrespectful ploy to make fun of her as a useless mixture of 'unthinking' vegetables but his grandmother took the name on with pride and proudly lived by her own moral code.

Sasuke didn't know at the time but she was an essential pillar to upholding the Clan. Itachi had once hinted, it was only after her unexpected demise that things changed quickly. Only later in life did he understand, once his father became the Patriarch, new goals which lacked her wisdom were followed, and rapidly changed the history of the Uchiha.

She should have been the one to oversee the future of the Clan, but sadly it wasn't meant to be, and she never lived to celebrate her birthday and receive the gifts. Despite the reminders the jewelry triggered after her passing, Itachi was insistent they save them.

"I am hopeful in another time and place there will be a special person to pass these precious gems on to," Itachi explained one day when Sasuke questioned him about them. He assumed he had plans for them himself but fate seemed to have other ideas.

* * *

Fading back into the moment and holding the jewelry reminds him of the love that exists in his heart for her, and further conjures the image in his mind the day Sakura gave birth to their daughter and agrees to name her Sarada. He slips the items into his pocket, takes care of the rest of the paperwork, and heads directly home. He's happy he no longer needs to stop by the store.

When he arrives back, Sakura approaches him with playful eagerness.

"Where have you been?" she asks a bit coyly.

"A mission," he replies and slides his eyes over to see what her reaction is. This is the first time Sarada is not around and they easily slip back into comfortable banter. She sets down Sarada's spare pack and smiles. His eyes flick to the familiar sight, and for a moment, there is flash of regret reminding him that he has so much to improve upon with his relationship with Sarada. Sakura's soft lips soon reach his though and interrupt those thoughts.

"Mission?" she teases, knowing without a doubt it's a lie.

"Wife," he states. "Did you think I would forget?"

By his statement, it's clear he hasn't forgotten but she decides to remain quiet just to see.

He gingerly cups her face so he can gaze deep into her eyes. Looking upon her like this elicits warm and wonderful memories. It's just the two of them for now. Sakura is first to close her eyes and lean into his touch, and Sasuke carefully wraps her into a tender hug. Everything is forgotten in the moment and they enjoy the intimate embrace.

A short time later, Sasuke begins to rock her gently back and forth and Sakura follows his lead. She happily revels in this moment, so it surprises her when he momentarily leaves her side. A smile adorns her face when she realizes what he has done. In a flash he has turned on the music to a slow ballad and returns to her side, eyes alight, asking for the dance. Nodding, she steps forward and wraps her hands around his neck, nuzzling into him to enjoy the warmth of his presence. _He remembers._ This she knows. Filling the air is the same song she chose on their wedding day many years ago. The music takes them back to the special day they solidified their promises and started their life together.

When the song ends, he tilts her chin up to gently kiss her.

"Sakura," he begins, but words don't come easily. He searches her eyes for understanding, and as always it is there. He relaxes and continues.

"Thank you..."

She smiles. Those words bear much more meaning to them after all they've been through. _For being my wife...for everything..._ she knows. _  
_

Sasuke notes how many things in the room remind him that Sarada is a part of their lives too.

"There's no way to ever repay you," he says with sudden hurt in his voice, ever regretful of all the pain an anguish he's caused her.

"Sasuke..." she begins but he places his finger lightly to her lips. He pauses and is mesmerized for a moment when he sees the love he shares for her reflected back in her eyes with the unsaid _I love you_ that exists forever for them.

He gingerly untangles the necklace in his pocket and dangles it from his fingers as he smiles one of his rare smiles.

She is both surprised and delighted with the gift.

"I was on a mission to get you something today," he begins, and she smirks with the allusion to the 'mission.' "But while I was at the bank, I found this and knew it would be better than anything else I could find."

He goes into the details of the history of the necklace and she is taken aback. She had heard some of the stories of his beloved Grandmother and this is another she will add to the list. It renews happiness she agreed to name Sarada after her.

As he clasps the necklace around her neck, she and he gaze at it along with their reflections in the mirror on the wall.

"Itachi was right," he says.

"I'm glad he kept it. It was meant to go to you," he says simply. "Happy Anniversary Sakura."

She is truly touched. So much is said with this.

"This is the matching bracelet," he adds, presenting it from his pocket. "One day, I hope to give it to Sarada when the time is right."

She nods.

"You two are the future of the Uchiha," he says with pride.

She hugs him and wipes away the tears at bay.

"I just wish Sarada..." she knows exactly what he means to say next.

"Hush," she says. "These things take time." He knows it's true. He must be patient even though it's hard.

"Here," she says, changing the subject instead.

She presents her special gift to Sasuke, a new belt buckle with a new picture in it of her and Sarada for him to remember them by. The evening is littered with pleasurable moments, so much so, that the fragile relationship with Sarada is nearly forgotten. There is never enough he can do to thank Sakura for all he's put her through. She is the reason he stands here today, with love, with a family, with a wonderful life.

This settled peace in his life is too good to be true Sasuke thinks. And if he only knew how right he was, he would have never wanted the night to end.

* * *

Author's Note: Per suggestion, (thank you Wintery Leen), before the plot unfolds, I wanted to make sure to solidify feelings Sasuke has for Sakura so her role within the family is established. Hopefully leeway is provided that Sasuke has already made amends for his sins with his wife, as by now they have already been through the courting stage and are married with a child. Please see my story "The Moment," if you feel he needs to be a bit more remorseful to get to this point. Later I may share the One Shot idea I had regarding elaboration on his memories alluded to here. For now though, I plan to work on the next chapter of this story.

Also per the great suggestion, his verbal "I love you" is changed in this revised edition of the chapter. I agree Sasuke is more of an action than word character so thanks Wintry Leen for pointing that out. I hope he is less OC now. I also changed the flashback and hope it works now melodickeys.

As far as the story, I wanted to establish that Itachi had a role model he could look up to, who instilled the concept of staying true to his beliefs within his own family, even though it was not an easy path.

Finally, yes Darth-Taisha, the emerald does symbolize love.

At this time, I'd love to hear what you think. Review anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: This chapter is where things may veer a little bit away from canon. Also worthy of mention is that it was revised after its original post to smooth out the transitions.

* * *

Trouble is brewing and Naruto is worried. Sarada may be a target and there is concern Boruto may be one too. Sasuke has worked hard for the tiny bit of progress he's made with his daughter. He doesn't want to leave, but the new developments will pull him away from the Village, and he fears what that might do to them.

His recent presence has changed their family dynamics, and as of late, Sarada has been happy he is home. Other fathers have been taking time to show their children their family techniques and she is anxious to learn more from him. Ever since their time at the docks learning the fireball jutsu, she has patiently awaited an offer to show her the power of their kekkei genkai. Chōchō, Shikadai, and even Inojin have taken advantage of their father's help, rapidly improving and bettering themselves for a future at passing the Chūnin exams. It's a tenuous time for her and Sakura warns him he should not leave Sarada, not now, not yet. If he abandons her and breaks his daughter's heart again, there may be no repairing it, ever.

Sasuke is torn. He has vowed to protect the Village and be there for his family but the two seem to pull him in opposite directions. Naruto has finalized plans and says Sasuke must be the one who leaves tomorrow. To make matters worse, unlike the like last time, when he cannot change the dobe's mind, he agrees.

Sharing the news he will depart leads to the despair he fears.

"Papa, won't you stay?" she asks, almost pleads.

"I'm sorry," he says with all the strength he can muster.

"Why?" she asks, but he is silent. He cannot say.

"Don't go just yet," she insists. "Please?" she begs.

He can hardly stand to face her, so he shakes his head and walks out of the room.

Discomfort lies between them and the dark feelings of abandonment slowly creep back. _Doesn't her father want her to succeed? Doesn't he love her enough to stay just a bit longer?_

The afternoon passes and only serves to intensify things. By the time he's ready to approach, another mumbled apology does nothing. Sarada's walls go up and he cringes. His baby's eyes turn cold and she no longer smiles. He is hurting his little girl and it pierces his heart. He scrambles to give her something, anything, to prove he loves her, but she wants nothing to do with his flimsy reasoning. He is leaving and refuses to help her and be present for her, and she hates him for it. Dark feelings from the past shroud over any progress they seem to make.

This drives Sasuke to spend the day arguing with Naruto, but without offering a better solution, he comes home having accomplished nothing. All he can do now is spend a last dinner with his family before he must go. All is quiet. Even Sakura doesn't speak. He knows he is perceived as cold and uncaring. He is disappointed in the turn of events but understands for the sake of something greater, he must go. Sarada goes to bed early and Sakura quietly cleans. Sasuke has never felt more helpless in his life, so he leaves without a word, questioning himself and longing for better answers.

Sarada is fast asleep but Sakura hears him when he comes back. He is battered and worse for wear after a spar he demanded from Naruto. Sakura is upset with him but works fiercely to heal him as she listens patiently to find out what happened.

Morning arrives before they know it, and everyone, including Sasuke, is surprised Naruto sends word to Sarada, informing her she has a mission today and is to meet at the front gate.

 _What's this all about, Dobe?_ Sasuke wonders to himself. _Has anything changed?_

For Sarada, the tenseness of the night is at least brightened by the fact that the Seventh Hokage has entrusted her team with a special mission. She is determined to shove the memories of the previous night into the dark recesses of her mind and quickly jumps into the shower. It thrills her that she is on the very first Genin team of her class to score a mission outside the Village walls. She lets the excitement of it catch up to her, and she rushes to get her pack ready. Sarada is determined not let her father's news ruin this moment. Proudly she ties her hitai-ate (Leaf headband) around her forehead and heads out to the kitchen. Although she hurts within, she reminds herself how amazing the current opportunity is and how hard she's worked to get to this point. It allows just enough distraction to dull the pain.

Sakura has already made her a bento lunch and has an impressive spread of breakfast out to enjoy. It's far more than they usually have but Sarada lets her indulge in this and secretly smiles inwardly at the praise and the recognition her Mom gives her.

Nothing is spoken about the conversation the night before and that's just how Sarada likes it. She needs focus today and sets it in her mind that she will pave her way to being a kunoichi Konoha can be proud of.

As she finishes eating, she curiously notices her father has not joined them.

"Is he gone?" she asks tentatively.

"Yes, sweetie. He had to leave early for his Mission," her mother replies. "It's unfortunate, but he was summoned away urgently when you were in the shower."

Sarada isn't sure what to make of this, but she ultimately decides it's all for the better. She is not ready to deal with him nor will she let the evening's occurrences play havoc on her mind. It's an important day for her, and she will not let his misgivings ruin things. Outwardly she continues on as if nothing is bothering her, but if she looks carefully just beneath the surface, she will see there is a little part of her that feels incredibly sad he can't stay, he's left yet again (without a 'good-bye'), and it stings to know he would do this.

Sakura senses a change in her demeanor and continues. "He did ask me to wish you well on your mission though and reminded me to tell you that he loves you," she adds.

Sarada sours outwardly at this but says nothing. She considers asking when he will be back, but she does not want to potentially cripple the temporary happiness about her mission, so she refrains.

"Thanks for the wonderful breakfast Mom," she says, not only to change the subject, but to transition her into getting ready to leave. Sarada has always been a focused and prepared kunoichi. Today will be no different.

"I'll be leaving for the Gate soon. Would you like me to wash the dishes before I go?"

"No, that's okay,"Sakura says with a smile. "Thanks, but I've got this. I don't have to be at the hospital for another hour."

The sadness in Sarada worries Sakura. So much is always happening in their ever changing lives. "Sarada?" she asks.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you," she reminds gently.

"Of course Mama. I love you too," she replies sincerely.

"You're my special girl," Sakura says.

"If you need to talk..." she offers.

"Nah," Sarada dismisses. She is still sore about things but doesn't want to leave on a bad note, and when she looks up at her mother, she adds, "when I need to though, I know I can come to you."

Sakura understands. She is lucky there has always been an open, easy nature with her daughter, and despite everything, they've managed to get through tough times better than she had hoped.

"Okay then. You run along now. Be safe and successful!" she adds. The smile they share is warm and sincere, and she sees her off to the door. "I love you Sarada and I'll be here for you," she says tenderly as she brings her in for a last hug. This is her precious daughter who is growing up too fast. She is the part of her whom she wants desperately to feel complete and loved. She will not bring up Sasuke for now. His secrets must be kept safe. It pains her to see the disconnect in their family that can be caused by their ninja livelihood, but she knows how much Sasuke loves her and his little girl, and how far he his love extends for them.

She glances out the window one last time as Sarada heads out, hoping the mission goes well and that it may help to provide new perspective for her.

Sarada jogs to the Gate. The breeze ruffles her bangs and a few leaves carelessly drift down before her. She takes this moment to take in the sights and sounds around her. She loves Konoha and is proud to be a Leaf kunoichi who will be there to protect it. The Will of Fire burns strongly within her. She has worked hard to improve her abilities and is proud her team has their first C ranked mission.

Once all members of her team are present, they head out. Their Jōnin Sensei, Konohamaru, gives initial details as they make their way to their first rendezvous point. Apparently they will be escorting a monk to a monastery in a nearby Village. He was a target a few weeks prior and was just discharged from the hospital. Another Jōnin will be joining them with the monk. Further details will be shared when they reach the site.

The quick pace they set has them reaching their destination ahead of time and the adventure has been quite enjoyable thus far. The next leg bears the actual mission since the target will be joining them, and there is excitement in the air. Just beyond the trees, in a much anticipated arrival, they can make out the form of the monk and the Jōnin. The monk's escort is a tall, handsome, and very familiar form. She stills, blinks, then blinks again, but the same form is still present, and she stares in disbelief.

 _What's he doing here?_ she asks herself. The shock is soon followed by intense emotion that stirs to the surface. His cool demeanor does nothing to assure her and her heart races. He nods in recognition of her. She remembers how he left without saying 'good-bye' and anger seeps back to the surface. At the moment, she wants to run, to hide, to scream, to do something other than just stand there, but her body betrays her and instead she remains rooted in place just gaping back at him. He glances with curiosity as if to ask something of her but does not speak. Sarada inwardly groans. There is no doubt she will have to endure her father's presence one last time before she leaves on her mission and she's not sure she is ready to do this publicly.

* * *

Author's Note: Up until this point, I have kept the chapters in K+ format but due to the nature of an upcoming chapter, I will need to change the rating to "T." My apologies if this ruins things for anyone. It won't happen for a few chapters but I wanted to let readers know in advance. Thanks to all those who have provided feedback. Your reviews and encouraging words motivated me to not only post again but to revise Chapters 4 and 5. For both new and continuing readers, please let me know your thoughts. A review always helps me to gauge what works and what didn't. It also provides inspiration to continue this story.

11-5-2017 This chapter had previously left unanswered questions for some very important readers/reviewers so after Yengirl's review, I finally took the time to do a revision, and now I hope I was able to clarify some of the confusion. Thanks for your support everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Super cool!" Boroto exclaims. "I finally get to see what the legendary Uchiha Sasuke is all about!"

It's clear Boruto is thrilled about the newest development but Sarada's head is still spinning with the news. Apparently her father is leading this Mission and their team will be split. She isn't sure how she feels about this but tries to keep her demeanor professional despite the turmoil racking havoc inside her head.

Boruto, Bhanti (the monk they are escorting), and she will head to the monastery on a less traveled back route with her father, while her Sensei and other teammate, Mitsuki, take the direct path and meet up with them there. Her Sensei will henge as Bhanti to help lure in any prospective attackers and gather intelligence on them. Anbu will be watching over her Sensei and teammate from the shadows while the rest of their team completes the actual mission to deliver Bhanti safely to his home.

Thus far, Sarada has not said a word. On the inside she's becoming a confused mess, and for once is relieved Boruto's chatter provides the distraction she needs to give herself some time to think.

"Man, am I lucky! I was born for this Mission!" he announces, grinning from ear to ear. Lost in her thoughts, Sarada fails to register what he's been saying. She continues to try to make heads or tails of her father's intentions and is currently lost in her own world. Thinking about everything puts a frown on her face as she can't quite seem to fit the pieces together. Unfortunately Boruto takes her quiet mood and outward unhappiness personally and lashes out.

"Stupid Sarada, what's with you?" he blurts out when he tires of what he believes is her judgment of his ninja skills on this Mission. It instantaneously brings her out of her musings. Bhanti gives Boruto a puzzled look and Sasuke does his best to look impassive. Boruto suddenly gulps and tenses as he remembers the warnings given to him before he left. He is not behaving properly in front of this important monk or the legendary Uchiha, and he knows his father will be most disappointed if he finds out.

"Um...sorry?" he says back sheepishly. "I guess I should have said that just a little more nicely," he admits.

Bhanti nods. "We are all interlinked Boruto," he reminds the young Uzumaki. "What we do and what we say affects not only those around us, but our own selves as well."

"I guess," Boruto grumbles, somewhat doubtful, "but hey, you're the wise monk, so I'll take your word for it." He grins back, trying to lighten the mood.

Bhanti nods and holds no ill will. Sarada forgives him and Sasuke says nothing, so things return to being comfortable again. Sarada allows Boruto's chatter to fill the afternoon until she can ask the question she has been hesitating with.

"Papa, how long will you be gone?" she finally asks about a half mile into their journey.

He thinks it over and she knows this cannot be good.

"I'm not sure."

She stiffens, and the hurt in her eyes is almost too much to bear.

"I have a Mission to complete," he tries to explain.

She eyes him skeptically. His absence has always been shrouded in mystery and old feelings of abandonment begin to take hold. She needs more from him and it hurts. Not providing a direct answer just isn't fair.

Nothing more is said though, and this leads to uncomfortable silence that sits between the pair as they continue to walk. Sasuke wants to appease her but knows anything he says now won't be enough, and he scrambles for a better response that won't hurt her.

Boruto begins to feel bad for Sarada, so he suddenly asks something totally unexpected, on a raw subject still tender to her heart.

"So Uchiha-san," he turns to Sasuke. "Why did you return to the Village in the first place?"

There is surprise in both Sasuke and Sarada's eyes at his question. Sasuke can openly see the desire to know flit through his daughter's eyes. It is one of the questions she has meant to ask but has never voiced. There are so many reasons he cannot mention and so much that still needs to be said. She deserves to know at least this much if he must leave again. He can see the intensity in Sarada's stare, as well as the tears starting to form in her eyes stemming from anger over his absence. Full focus is on him, and although he will not answer her initial question right now, he resolves to give her this.

"For many reasons," he begins vaguely as he looks over to Sarada. "But mostly because it was time to return for my wife and daughter."

"Geez," Boruto says as he nudges his teammate. "You're so lucky Sarada." A bit of jealousy tinges his words.

 _Lucky?_ Sarada repeats in her mind.

Boruto continues, "I wish my Dad would come home just once just to be with me," he admits, somewhat lost in thought.

She'll admit, her father has made time for her as of late. But the fact still remains that he abandoned her for twelve years and plans to leave yet again.

"Boruto, your father is busy, but he will always be there when you need him," she says softly, knowing what his underlying meaning is. "He loves each and every one of us, but I know he loves your family most of all," she reminds. Naruto has an unconditional love for everyone he knows, but deep down, he is eternally grateful for the family he has and loves them dearly. Her Mom has shared how important they are and always will be to him.

In saying this, she slowly realizes her roiling emotions are created by her longing to have her father stay with her. She will miss the family togetherness they have established, and although she is already a kunoichi, she wants to be selfish and ask him for just a bit more time with him before he departs again. "Papa," she develops the courage to ask once more, "will you..."

But before she can continue, on instinct, Sasuke, stands before them sword in hand with Sharingan and Rinnegan activated. "Show yourselves!" he demands.

* * *

Author's note: I'd like to take this time to thank all of you who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. You are the ones who have given me to inspiration to continue. I always welcome new insights and commentary, so if anything particular stood out or you just want to let me know what you thought so far, please leave a review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Attention K+ readers: This is the chapter that changes the rating to "T."

This was originally broken into two smaller chapters, but for those who hoped for a longer one, I combined them just for you!

Spoiler Warning: characters from Naruto Gaiden are featured in this chapter.

* * *

Three pale figures with swirling red Sharingan alight in their eyes suddenly appear from behind a grand tree in the thick forested area that now surrounds them. They are young, possibly Sarada and Boruto's age, and have movements fast and agile. Sasuke notes they appear to be clones of Shin. The one on the left quickly jumps forward reaching for Sarada, another grabs at Bhanti, and the third stands and observes near the tree.

Before the rushing nin can touch her, Sarada flips back, Sharingan already activated as she lands on her feet. Boruto automatically stands before the monk, forming the hand signs that immediately allow him protect Bhanti with shadow clones as they stand near a wall of shrubs that fill the space between the trees. Sasuke grips the shirt of the nin who tries to push past Boruto's clones to grab the monk. He forcefully pins him against a tree, and points the tip of his sharp katana at his neck.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" he demands.

The Sharingan and Rinnegan are strong with the legendary Uchiha and the captive looks away.

"We mean no harm," he says.

"Your actions speak otherwise," Sasuke warns.

"We only want to speak to the girl and the monk," he tries to explain.

Sasuke raises a brow. The two other figures retreat and Sasuke waits to see what their next move will be. If they wish to talk, he will hear them out, but any further indication of an attack will relinquish his gesture of peace.

There isn't but five seconds of pause before one of the nin currently crouching behind the nearby tree quickly rushes again at Sarada. In a flash, Boruto notices Sarada's father has already bound the first nin to a tree and places him in some sort of trance, probably from a genjustu from the Sharingan. In the next instant, Sasuke is standing protectively between Sarada and the charging nin, katana drawn, and ready for whatever is next. With purposeful accuracy, he extends the hilt to block the foreign nin's attack and uses its tip to snag his shirt, pulling the material away from his skin. The move should have only caused a surface wound, if even that. It definitely isn't a direct hit but a muffled cry of pain escapes the foreign nin's mouth as he tugs at his side and rushes to open a small bottle of clear liquid attached to his waist while lunging back at Sarada. Battle seems imminent at this point and Sasuke quickly puts together a plan. In the moments that follow, his eyes widen. No one, not even he, is expecting what happens next...

* * *

KABOOM! An enormous explosion with a fiery mass incinerating everything suddenly consumes the space between them. Sarada's eyes are as large as saucers and adrenaline is pumping as she jerks back to avoid being burned to a crisp.

Just moments ago, she remembers moving just out of reach from the nin grabbing at her. _Stay calm_ she reminds herself as she goes through the hand signs to create the biggest fireball that allows for a momentary escape. She expects him to dodge, and upon release, he appears to have moved out of range, even smirking as the tip of the flame barely licks at his shirt. What should have been a near miss of the target however, ignites and explodes with terrifying intensity, engulfing everything in its wake.

Just barely, she and her father manage to reel back in different directions, far from his body and even further from each other. The nin's piercing blood curdling scream sends shivers down Sarada's spine, and she closes her eyes to shut out the moment the best she can. The disturbing scream still echoes in her mind as she skids to a stop and glances over at the dead, burned carcass. In an instant, the horror and shock of it all washes over her.

There is hardly time to process things, for in that moment, Boruto yells out, "Hashi!"

It's the plan B code word. Plan B is a well practiced secondary plan that has become automatic after going through the motions so many times while at the training grounds with their Sensei. Without really thinking, she snaps into action, hand signs already in motion to help. The two other nin are attacking Boruto's shadow clones with their kunai. When the last disappears in a puff of smoke, they take advantage of the opening and one of the attackers grabs Bhanti and runs at breakneck speed away from them. Sasuke is already hot on his tail when he notices one of Sarada's clones is a few yards ahead of him chasing after the retreating nin. Pride quickly turns to panic when his activated Sharingan tells him that the real Sarada is actually in the foreign nin's hands. Somehow Sarada managed a substitution with Bhanti before Boruto's last shadow clone disappeared, and she is posing in henge form as the monk. This allows her to keep Bhanti safe but has now left her as the kidnapped victim.

For the life of him, Sasuke can no longer detect chakra from the real Bhanti, but with his daughter's life at stake, without reservation he rushes up to the two retreating nin. The scenario doesn't make sense, but he will need to investigate that after he retrieves her.

"Find Boruto," he tells Sarada's shadow clone. _Stay back to protect the target_ she understands. The clone falls back while he pursues the two escaping nin.

For now, he is careful not to proceed recklessly. He needs to procure his daughter safely back into his care. These nin may be suicide bombers and wouldn't hesitate to take their life as well as that of Sarada's. He is still unsure what caused the explosion from before and will take no chances with her life. Forcefully he slams into the nin holding her, gripping his shirt pocket and dropping a little something in before being pushed back. The same silver canister can be seen on his waist, like the one on the now dead nin. With Sharingan ablaze, he glances into the shiny container.

The retreating nin only laughs. "Trying to cast me in your Sharingan gaze with a reflection," he sniggers. I won't fall for your tricks, Uchiha." he taunts as he disappears into a time warp with his daughter along with his cohort.

Sasuke releases a few expletives. He quickly scans the area for chakra, but there is no sign of anyone except the nin caught in his genjutsu. In the next instant, he materializes to another dimension, pleased that the tracker left in the nin's pocket paves the way to finding the dimension he transported to. When he arrives, he scans the area and notices no chakra signs of Boruto or Bhanti. Only three distinct chakra signatures are present, two from the Shin clones and one from Sarada.

He wastes no time and attacks the one with Sarada with a swift kick while simultaneously prying his arm back, loosening his grip so that he releases her. She lands hard on the ground, loosing her henge as Bhanti, but is out of his possession. With a quick slash of his katana, Sasuke easily slices away her kidnapper's right arm. The nin then begins to open the container on his waist with his left hand, appearing to ready himself to throw it at him. Sasuke quickly sends a fireball in his direction before he can do so and an explosive fire engulfs his body. The scream echoes as her father scoops her up and swiftly journeys back to the dimension from which they came. Only when they arrive back in the forest do they realize the last nin attached himself to Sarada and came back with them.

There isn't time to lament over the mistake as the last nin wastes no time and grabs for his daughter, aiming a kunai at her jugular. Before anything more can happen, Sasuke stabs the blade of his katana through his heart and he slumps to the ground. Sarada's breath catches upon seeing the kill. Her eyes are wide and she doesn't move, clearly frozen by the unfolding of events. He turns to assess her, but in that brief stint of time, another form suddenly jumps out of the body of the dead nin to lunge toward Sasuke. He raises his sword, but before it makes contact, a kunai from Sarada sails through the left side of his chest spewing a globular mess on the ground in front of Sasuke. The white body slumps and lies lifeless between them. Sasuke's swirling red Sharingan sees every moment precisely, but it is only when he shifts his gaze back to his daughter, he realizes she is in shock. Her quickened breaths match her trembling form. He remembers what is was like to endure his first kill, and he knows he must distract her if they are able to catch up with Boruto and Bhanti.

"White Zetsu?" he questions aloud with a frown as she gapes over the recent kill. One glance to the side and he quickly schools in his concerns so as not to further worry Sarada.

 _Are there more inside the other clones that mimic Shin?_ he wonders.

Sarada looks over to him, fear evident in her eyes, but overwhelming relief that her father is alive allows the shock of the moment to slowly dissipate.

There isn't time to mull over this new development now. He must locate the rest of the team since they may be in imminent danger.

"I can't sense Boruto or Bhanti," he stresses. "We have to go." He signals for her to follow and she swallows down her fear, letting the adrenaline of the moment kick in, and quickly catches up to his retreating form.

He knows he needs to be there for Sarada, and that fear of what just happened is coursing through her system, but they are ninja and Boruto and Bhanti are missing. It's essential they locate them quickly. With Sharingan and Rinnegan activated, it disturbs him he cannot sense their chakra. The dead nin, what appears to be White Zetsu, and the unconscious nin remain, but no other chakra signatures other than Sarada's are apparent in the large area he has scanned. _How could they disappear without a trace?_

Sasuke returns to the original site to see if there are any clues to their whereabouts. Fresh blood from Boruto's earlier injury is splattered on the ground.

"What happened to your clone?" he urgently asks, speaking of the clone Sarada left behind to join Boruto and Bhanti.

Sarada pushes away earlier thoughts of panic from the moments before to concentrate and gather that information.

"I...I don't know," she responds in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he demands but softens his tone. Time is of the essence but he reminds himself Sarada has been through a lot and needs to remain calm and focused. He waits patiently for her answer.

"As far as I can tell, it's not gone, but I can't sense it either. I sent it back to stay with Boruto and Bhanti, but now I...I can't locate it."

Sasuke is puzzled by this and worry starts to creep in. If somehow Boruto, Bhanti, and Sarada's clone were cast into another dimension, that would explain this, but there were no other nin present to take them as far as he knows. He's irritated he let his emotions rule his actions and has now lost the target and Naruto's young son. It's up to him to find them however, so he shakes off the worry and concentrates on what he knows. Droplets of blood remain scattered but disappear near the bushes. Careful inspection leads him to notice that dirt has been brushed over in the area where the trail disappears. It is subtle, but the fresh layer of forest topsoil is slightly different than the one combed over with a branch of some sort.

Sarada tries to ignore the images of the dead bodies she has in her head and calls out for Boruto and Bhanti. She will not let her mind get caught up in the moment. For now, the distraction holds the gravity of the situation at bay. She knows they really need to find those two.

Sasuke continues his search. A familiar chakra intensifies beyond the bushes and he freezes in place.

His breath quickens as memories rush back. _It can't be._

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you **xFlipjamsz** for help with Naruto facts for this chapter. It was my first attempt at writing an action scene. Hopefully it didn't fail.

At this time, I would like to thank those who have reviewed. A select few of you have reviewed every chapter and have really brightened my day. Know your reviews are the inspiration that keep me going. For the shy readers out there, please consider leaving one. It's okay even if it's a brief opinion. Each and every one counts!

Lastly, I would like to extend a special shout out to those who have joined my fanfiction movement of leaving reviews. You are awesome! **Darth-Taisha, een nihc, Pixie07, SageModeSasuke,** **wingedmercury** , and **Wintry Leen:** your pledges are really touching. If you are out there and also pledge to join, let me know. I'd like to recognize you too!

4-2016

Thanks to **Sakura's Unicorn** , I went back and smoothed over the fight scene. I hope it's less confusing now. Happily, since it's original posting, the Fanfiction Review Movement has grown. Feel free to visit my Profile Page to see all of the wonderful authors and readers who have made the pledge. Let me know if you're interested in joining as well. Sharing positive constructive reviews definitely does wonders!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Papa!" Sarada rushes to his side when he stops in his tracks. "Did you find anything?"

Her presence knocks him back to the current moment and his protective nature slams into place.

"Sarada step back," he warns. "There's foreign chakra here and it could be a trap." The lie is sort of a half truth but she activates her Sharingan and assesses the area with her sharp sight. She can sense the chakra but nothing else is amiss. Sasuke is wary. This may or may not be a trap, but the chakra is anything but foreign.

A rustling of leaves nearby has him drawing his sword, ready for an attack. In a surprise twist, it's Bhanti. Sasuke hides his shock, but with the recognition of whom it really is, he swiftly pulls it back.

"Bhanti?" he questions. "What's the meaning of this?" he asks gruffly. The monk's sudden appearance does not make sense. He was able to mask his chakra to hide from the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. _Just who is he?_

"Are the foreign nins no longer a threat?" he questions tentatively.

Sasuke nods but eyes him cautiously.

Bhanti releases a breath he is holding. "Then hurry," he remarks. "Boruto needs your help!"

Sasuke warily follows Bhanti through what appears to be a chakra suppressed area. A moan fills the air once they come closer to the area where Boruto lies. Upon seeing the bleeding young Uzumaki, he quickly jumps into action to assess his best friend's son, being careful to remain watchful of Bhanti too. Sarada amasses her clone, though she is uncertain why she could not locate it earlier. It was clearly in the forest but was somehow blocked from her senses.

Once Boruto is temporarily patched, Sasuke, sends a messenger hawk to have Konoha Anbu retrieve the nin in Genjustu, the dead nin, and what looks like White Zetsu. A shadow clone is left behind to look over them.

With formalities out of the way, Sasuke approaches Bhanti for a much needed conversation. "Explain," he demands.

"Agreed," Bhanti replies, "but first we must continue on our journey to meet the rest of the team and get help so we can properly heal Boruto," he urges.

Sasuke reluctantly agrees, though there is much he wants to know, and he quickly prepares Boruto for the journey.

The proud Uzumaki genin refuses to be carried even though the pain of the gash on his side readily slows their pace. Nightfall will be upon them soon but the day has been productive. Although Bhanti knows nothing about his attackers, Sasuke has learned that the chakra infused secret room in the forest is one of many secret hiding places the monastery has available to house individuals linked to it or to hide special supplies from their sect away from prying eyes.

These are no ordinary rooms though and a million questions flit through his mind. Today he has let Bhanti freely say all he wants. Interrogation will eventually follow though, for the familiar chakra masking those rooms is undoubtedly from his dead brother Itachi and there is no way this monk could have mimicked it. That is for sure.

He notices a change in demeanor for Sarada as time goes on, and he is reminded that today she experienced her first kills. Although he will need more answers from Bhanti, he lets that need slide for later so he can be there for Sarada.

After camp is set up and dinner is finished, he accompanies Sarada for the night watch and sends Boruto off to sleep.

"How are you doing?" he asks once they settle in at the edge of the camp, away from the others.

His voice of concern surprises her and she doesn't quite know what to say.

"What do you mean?" she replies.

He notices she is still flexing the fingers over a loose kunai much like he did when he made his first kill.

He allows for a few moments of silence to pass but then continues. "It's never easy."

She looks up at him with a bit of surprise. Others have said many terrible things about her father and his killing intent. She assumed he never felt anything when in ninja mode these days. She wonders what he means by this and if he can read her mind.

"Protecting the village and all who are precious to us," he clarifies. "We are ninja and it's our job over everything else to succeed with that."

A frown mars her face, and he knows what she's thinking.

"Sometimes we have to do the unthinkable."

Her eyes widen and a look of fear flits across her face. She grasps the hilt of the kunai, and he knows he's hit upon the matter bothering her.

"There are always consequences," he admits.

"But we have to make peace with our decisions and push forward."

There is no peace at this moment. The replay of the fireball enveloping the first nin's body then the kunai piercing White Zetsu's heart keeps replaying in her head, like a nightmare that won't go away.

"I'm sorry," she says as he walks over, sitting beside her as she cradles her head.

"For not being strong," she clarifies as she looks to him. Tears can no longer be held back. The first ones slide down her cheeks, but as soon as the rush of emotions takes over, they stream down her face, blurring her vision and causing her to remove her glasses so she can wipe them clean. "A ninja is never supposed to show emotion," she repeats under muffled cries clearly ashamed as she recites a well learned rule from the Academy all Genin sear into memory.

His heart breaks for her, and although he is not comfortable with the situation, he is drawn to her. All he knows is he needs to be there by her side. He feels unbearable pain just watching her suffer and slowly places his arm around her to cuddle her closer, saying nothing, but nonetheless never letting her go. He lets her cry it out, all the while trying to calm himself so he can be there for her. He holds her tenderly without placing judgement until the tears slowly start to subside.

"You're definitely your mother's daughter," he says as she dries her eyes and places her glasses back on. She may not know it but Sakura always did wear her heart on her sleeve.

She looks back at him in surprise, questioning why he has brought that up, not at all believing it really.

"And she's the strongest kuniochi I know." The understanding of what he's trying to say somehow makes her feel better.

"What you did was not easy, but it was necessary," he bluntly states. He may have been able to take down the White Zetsu-like entity himself, but if for any reason his sword missed, her back up kunai was the sure bet he would have been stopped.

The darkness of the night surrounds them and the air is filled with the sound of crickets chirping. Nothing more is said and eventually Sarada succumbs to sleep as the exhaustion of the day takes over her body. He carefully returns her to her tent and keeps watch the rest of the night.

He was able to retrieve his daughter from the clutches of the Shin clones today, discover something that appeared to be White Zetsu, and find Boruto and Bhanti. The origins of the secret room still loom in his mind and he will definitely hold Bhanti to full disclosure of that information eventually. He still can't get over the fact that Itachi's signature chakra was all over that secret room. He knows the conversation with Bhanti regarding that aspect will have to be saved until the kids are out of earshot, but he will get to the bottom of it.

Boruto is the first to rise since he went to bed so early. Just as stubborn as Naruto, he insists he takes a shift to watch over the camp. The sun has not risen and in case there are any more attacks, Sasuke wisely concedes to build up chakra again with a bit of rest and lets Boruto handle the watch for a few hours.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you to all those who are continuing to read and especially to those who have reviewed. You've helped me in so many ways. Real life hasn't been easy as of late, so know I really appreciate you brightening my days. I wasn't sure if I would post this month but your support really motivated me to do so. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

I'm not sure what free time in the near future but for now plan to add at least a few more chapters to this story. Updates may take a little longer but I hope you'll bear with me. Again, thank you for taking the time time read this story. Take care everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

I didn't know if I would be able to continue this story but thanks to your reviews and PMs, despite everything, you've motivated to try. I'm not sure if my current mindset is changing the story but here goes...

* * *

Dawn arrives without incident. Having slept and eaten, it's time to get moving.

"Pack up and meet over at that tree," Sasuke commands, pointing to the large redwood tree with the spray of ferns around its large trunk. He pauses and glances back in the direction they traveled yesterday. Anbu will be arriving to retrieve the dead nin and the White Zetsu soon. For a moment, Sasuke considers venturing back and sending Boruto with them to Konoha, but he quickly dismisses that thought, knowing it's best to continue to take him with them to the monastery.

It's impossible not to notice Boruto's winces of pain. His futile attempts at being 'fine' further aggravate Sasuke with himself. Although the young Uzumaki won't admit it, it's obvious his wounds need attention. It would be easier if he would let them carry him, yet Sasuke's sure it's pointless to insist.

The sudden commotion already confirms his suspicion.

"Stop the fussing!" Boruto blurts out after Sarada offers to carry his pack. "I've got it," he grumbles as he grabs back his belongings and works to pack them himself.

Concern is written all over Sarada's face, but she lets him be.

Sasuke says nothing but guilt weighs heavily upon his shoulders. At least there is some solace in knowing Naruto is going to kill him when he sees him next. Perhaps then, there will be payback.

Behind the mask of indifference, he struggles. Begrudgingly he tries to let the past go and reminds himself of the mission at hand. He must get the monk and kids to the monastery and keep them safe. With new resolve, he readies himself for the day.

Sarada is first to join him while the others are still busy gathering the last of their things.

"Thank you Papa," she whispers, away from prying ears. Sasuke stills. He feels he's failed to prevent injury on this mission, but he nods back to her all the same. Looking at her softens his mood. She reminds him everyone's alive and safe, and that, at least in her case, she's doing much better this morning. All is not perfect, but if anything, there is one upside to the whole encounter: he was present for Sarada's first hardship as a ninja. A glimmer of hope sparks that she may someday begin to unravel the complexities that kept him far away from the Village so secrets and hurt do not lie between them. Unfortunately just as soon as that thought exists, it vanishes. He quickly reminds himself he has no right to expect such a thing.

By then, the group assembles and they are ready for the journey. Due to Boruto's current condition, they need to resort to walking at a slowed pace.

The path today isn't flat, and they trudge through different terrain to avoid being an easy target. Boruto has to put all his energy into just making it up the hill so his constant chatter is missing. For the most part, the silence is welcome, but the damage the attack has done on the Genin is definitely on Sasuke's mind. He grapples with his mistakes as he slices away some shrubbery that has overgrown onto the narrow path, taking out his frustrations on the bushes blocking the way. He has several questions for Bhanti but Boruto's outward signs of pain prevent him from conversing and instead have him formulating better travel options for his young charge. There's no doubt, it looks like it's going to be a long day.

A few miles later, he is alerted by the presence of another. Automatically he steps before the group but relaxes almost immediately. "Sakura," he acknowledges. She nods in return and quickly heads over to Boruto. "Naruto sent me," she indicates, hands already glowing green as she begins to heal the Seventh Hokage's young son.

Relief is palpable while she works, even more so, when and all is well.

Sakura officially meets Bhanti and they resume the journey. The worry over Boruto is now in the past and he is finally able to share what's been on his mind.

"Thank you again my dear friends for yesterday," Bhanti says reverently. "You saved my life."

Boruto frowns. Suddenly, the guilt that's been gnawing away at him finally surfaces. "I'm sorry Sarada," he blurts out.

She pauses, clearly confused. He has nothing to be sorry about.

"For being grumpy this morning and for yesterday," he explains.

 _For yesterday?_ she wonders. _What's he talking about?_

"Some teammate I am. I was supposed to protect you with my shadow clones after you substituted for Bhanti, but once I was stabbed, I lost control of them and stupidly let the nin take you," he says with a pout.

Poor Boruto seems to be contemplating his worth on this mission. _This won't do._

"Boruto," she chides, "C'mon, your plan still worked. Bhanti is safe and the nin never left with him. You protected the target," she stresses. "That was and always is the ultimate goal."

He ignores her attempt to make him feel better and continues. "And thanks for hiding me after I got hurt," he directs to Bhanti, now feeling like he was useless.

The monk nods. "Your surrounding clones provided a distraction Boruto. That's quite a skill to behold." He smiles. "It's lucky for us, quick thinking on everyone's part worked," he adds.

It hurts, but memories of the attack rush back. As she finds the courage to push away the bad, Sarada is soon reminded of all the questions she has for Bhanti.

"How did you hide your chakra from us?" she asks curiously. Why she could not sense her clone in that part of the forest still remains a mystery.

Sasuke remains stoic, but he is extremely interested in his answer too.

"I didn't," he replies.

"But I couldn't sense my clone" Sarada complains. "It was the oddest sensation. My clone never dissipated but I couldn't locate it. It was like there was a barrier between myself and my clone." The feeling is unsettling. Sasuke remembers he couldn't sense Boruto or Bhanti's chakra with his own Sharingan or Rinnegan either.

"The place we escaped to was a secret part of the forest," Bhanti explains. "Only in that area, chakra signatures are blocked."

"How?" Sarada asks, deeply curious.

"I don't know," he explains simply. "It just does." When that information reels in silence he knows it might be time to divulge something more. "A friend created the space," he admits and Sasuke narrows his eyes. "It was a gift actually."

 _A gift? From Itachi?_ Bhanti has certainly piqued his interest.

"What do you mean?" Sarada rushes to ask. Sasuke is also eager to hear his story.

Bhanti is thoughtful before he answers. There is a distinct family resemblance in the Jōnin leading this Mission that brings back memories.

"Not so long ago, a ninja came to me," he begins. "He was lost," he says, looking wistful at the group.

The blank look on Boruto's face forces him to elaborate.

"Not in the sense you are lost and need to find your home," he clarifies with the youngsters. He pauses as he searches for the right words. "He was lost... spiritually. Circumstances changed his life and he could no longer make sense of his purpose."

"But he was a ninja," Boruto interrupts, confused. "His purpose was to protect the Village he came from."

Bhanti nods. "True," he agrees, "but the sins he committed left him hollow and longing for answers about the meaning of his existence."

Sasuke stills and inwardly squirms. It feels as if the monk is talking directly about him but then realization washes over him that his story is about Itachi. His mask of indifference is in place but he is far from calm on the inside.

"I felt I had nothing in common with him," Bhanti admits, "but I was bound by my vow to try to help any soul looking for answers. He was a ninja," he stresses, "technically a hired killer, and I was very leery around him at first." He stops momentarily before a soft, serene smile graces his lips. "You wouldn't believe it, but over time I discovered he was really a gentle and caring soul. I know it sounds contradictory to his livelihood, but had you met him, you would understand. During our time together, he became a friend like no other."

He chuckles for a moment remembering something.

"He was quite the mystery man," he smiles with a twinkle in his eye, "never actually showing himself for the most part, but I knew he peacefully shadowed me and watched from afar. It was apparent he meditated as I did and listened to the dharma messages we monks share to the civilians. Admittedly he never outwardly appeared at my lectures, as far as I could see, but I knew he was there listening, partly from questions he would ask when he would stop by the monastery, and definitely by the in depth discussions we would often be caught in to the wee hours of the morning whenever he stopped by. Only a keen listener who had attended those sessions would have been able to ponder the questions he brought to light. Our conversations together gave me pause too."

"They did?" Sarada asks in surprise.

Bhanti nods back at her.

"He wanted to make sense of his life," he continues. "We all know killing is atrocious and breaks a key vow in the human code of conduct to be good, but honestly he had no choice after he accepted life as a ninja. My friend grappled with the ways of his life. It was plain to see, actions dictated by his livelihood did not fit with his inner principles."

Sarada stiffens. She knows that feeling well. The dread of killing with her own hands washes over her, bringing haunting memories to the forefront, even as Bhanti continues.

"Additionally, things happened with his family that he couldn't forgive himself for." Sasuke inwardly cringes. Right then, it is almost as if Bhanti is speaking about him, even though he keeps reminding himself this is about Itachi.

"During our time together we found common ground," he admits.

"How?" Sarada and Boruto speak in unison truly baffled by the statement. Silence settles in and all eyes are on Bhanti.

"As we got to know each other, there were commonalities we had." _Commonalities?_

"Such as?" Boruto wonders.

"Upon self reflection, I realized I too had killed many beings."

Everyone looks back at him with questioning looks. _What?_

"He reminded me my daily needs demand death of others," he explains. Looking at their faces, he decides to add a more concrete example. "In these dangerous times even I have resorted to hiring ninja for protection and they have killed others on my behalf." He sorrowfully looks over to Sarada. "I have never forgotten that it is by my wants and needs that cause them to sacrifice their conscience so I can live in freedom from such things. I am in fact indirectly if not directly involved in the deaths."

"That's not true," Boruto retorts back, clearly discounting the comparison.

Calmly, Bhanti turns to him, gazing softly into his eyes, trying to find another way to reach the young one. "If you look carefully Boruto, we as humans all kill to survive. It may not always be human lives, but they are lives. Many things have died as a result of my existence alone. Even as a vegetarian, living things have sacrificed their lives for me. The books I read are made from trees that were once living. There are ants I sometimes inadvertently step on when I walk, and so on. Others die so I can live, even though my life may not be as important or meaningful as theirs. You may not think it is the same Boruto, but every sentient and non-sentient being has meaning. Precious living things have died so I can exist."

Boruto shakes his head. "I still think your lives and problems were very different."

"I once thought so too," Bhanti admits. "But the more I compared my friend's life with mine, I saw beyond my narrow understanding, and instead through eyes with better perspective."

Boruto's muddled expression clearly requires clarification.

"It was an important step for me to understand that my existence depended upon the death of others, just as his did. I may have not done the actual killing but it is a result of my life that others have died. Additionally, I would be naive to say I exist on a plane above that of my ninja friend because if faced with different circumstances, I'm not sure what I would be driven to do. Things are not always black and white," Bhanti admonishes. "Can I really say my life has more goodness or is more precious than a cow or that of the nin who died protecting me? It's a hard concept to grasp but if you look carefully, we are all one and interconnected and more alike than we think," he admits. "It is a truth we cannot deny."

Bhanti further elaborates with a story closer to home.

"My parents died from an attack from foreign ninja," he begins. "I was too young at the time to defend myself and one of the shinobi defending me died right before my very eyes as the foreign one stabbed him through the heart. It was terrifying!" he admits.

Sarada shivers. It brings back memories of White Zetsu and yesterday's deaths.

"His comrade nearby came to save me but had to take the other ninja's life in return. I became orphaned and the Villagers brought me to the monastery since I no longer had a family to care for me. They accepted me with open arms, but I resisted their teachings because it seemed too simplistic to explain my life and all the deaths. I was angry, hurt, and scared. I was sure I could never fit in. It took years, but eventually one of the monk's who vowed to be a Bodhisattva stuck by me and eventually led by example of how to undo my mental anguish."

"How did he do that?" Sarada asks with surprise.

"It's not just one thing he did," he begins. "But collectively how he lived his life and the example he set for me," he reveals. "Following the teachings of the Buddha led him to a greater understanding. I found myself intrigued by this but still lacked the wisdom to absorb it. It wasn't until I met the young ninja I spoke of that my life changed."

Sasuke looks impassive but is most intent on hearing what he has to say.

"Our lives seemed so different and so completely opposite, but with time and closer inspection, I discovered they were much the same."

"What?" Boruto shoots back. "How can you say my life and yours are even remotely similar?"

Bhanti smiles, knowing he has caught the attention of the young Uzumaki. "My statement puzzled the young nin too. He always believed we were born into different lives and lived in different worlds. He felt his soul was tainted while mine was pure. I agreed we had different life demands. However, what we did with circumstances, and how we reacted it to them was our choice, and it did not dictate what sense of inner self we could ultimately achieve. Being a ninja did not make him a bad person. On the contrary, my shinobi friend took on his role despite what conflict arose in his mind. He did his best to succeed in his quest to keep his Village safe and protected for all who shared the grander view of what helped in the greater good of things. You have to understand, not one day went by when he didn't have remorse for his actions. A willful decision to proceed peacefully was always at the forefront of his mind. In my younger days, it was easy for me to see how it was wrong for others to kill, but when I really looked deeply, I found it was just as bad to rely on others to kill and do other harmful things to other living beings just for my own hunger wants, territorial goals, successes, etc. Worse yet how could I justify that just because I was not the one who had done the killing or the wrong deed that I was better than him? My friend chastised himself every moment he had, always asking his inner self what he could have done differently. The torture he dealt with was incredibly painful and had it been me, I know I could not have lasted even one day sane, living in his mind. We spent countless hours dissecting his actions but in the end we both learned that only through embracing regret did new resolution appear. It was critical to understand and appreciate his sufferings and sins before he could live with new understanding and purpose. Along the same lines, I came to a realization I needed to embrace these principles, so I could sort out and change my own life."

"The night we discovered the freedom out of our daily sufferings was the night we felt a moment of enlightenment was bestowed upon us. I realized how blind I was and vowed to open my thinking, so I could gain better wisdom and help others."

Bhanti let the silence settle in before continuing.

"Once we experienced the sorrow, we were able to work to make amends with deeply felt regret. I know in my heart, this was an important first step in seeing clearly and moving on. Embracing open mindedness and viewing things with a wider perspective was key in finding freedom, not only for him, but for me as well. Together we had found deep meaning in our lives, and it is something I will forever be grateful for. I wish he could have stayed longer, but circumstances dictated he leave to enact a difference in the Shinobi world. I know he continued to revere the peaceful teachings close to his heart and wanted to protect and share the messages with others. In fact as a parting gift, he established the secret rooms for the monks to use to preserve the dharma messages left in texts to ensure that generations to follow would find the peace he felt with them."

Impressed, Boruto wonders aloud, "where was the nin from?"

Onyx ones just like his nin friend wander back to Bhanti as little Sarada is equally curious.

"Outwardly he had no Village he associated with but I know deep within his heart, he cherished the place from which he came," Bhanti recounts. "I had a sense though when he left, a part of him expanded his reach to encompass all villages. He was finally content when I last saw him and he had let go of the tortured soul that once ate at him from within."

"What was his name?" Sarada asks, with same curiosity Sasuke has.

Bhanti smiles. "Crow," he answers just as Sasuke's eyes widen. Itachi's crows were trademark to him.

"From what I see, your father is a lot like him," he continues, having heard of the legend of his change of heart and newfound devotion to the Village. The remark however throws the former avenger off kilter and shocks Sarada in her tracks. Sasuke is sure Bhanti is wrong about this. _Itachi was selfless. Itachi was loved. Itachi never..._

"They ultimately made a decision to live for everyone and protect what is most precious despite everything from the past," he explains. "Life is not an easy journey for them, yet with the right view, they have the capacity to see and feel the suffering of all sentient beings, recognize their faults, embrace a new leash on life, and work to make amends."

Sasuke stands in shock. He does not see this, at least within himself. _Does he really have this capacity?_

"Crow changed my life," he admits. "When he left, I continued my own journey of realization of what my life meant and how I would like to live. I had become a believer in the teachings of the Buddha but may not have ever fully embraced their meaning without his influence."

His words touch everyone but none more deeply than Sasuke.

"After months of deep meditation in one of the secret rooms Crow set up, I began to understand it was my destiny to share the Dharma not only throughout the civilian world but the shinobi world as well. He inspired me to change the inner souls of those in distress one by one to do my part in making this world a better place."

"What ever happened to Crow?" Sakura wonders, not yet making the connection to Itachi as Sasuke has. She gives Sasuke's arm a light squeeze, seeing that he is tense for some reason.

"Honestly I don't know," Bhanti responds as they come up upon the monastery steps. "I hope one day he returns though. His spirit touched and transformed me, and I will forever be grateful for the lessons he brought to light. His parting gift of the secret rooms protects all that reside within the walls of the sanctuary he established. His gift provides a place of refuge whereby we can protect the written teachings along with all who wish to share them, and together, we can make a difference in the spiritual lives of all."

As everyone is processing all that he has said, an urgent call interrupts their thoughts. "Sarada! Boruto!" their Sensei yells and signals for them to come. The day is not over but lots has been learned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

All along I was hoping to incorporate some Jodo Shinshu Buddhist concepts into this while keeping the story going. You now have me curious, what did you think? Too boring? Learn something new? Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

To all who have constructively reviewed...thank you! Your encouraging words motivated me to continue. I took a short break to post an unexpected second chapter to "First Kiss," but I'm back now. After seeing "Boruto: The Naruto Movie," I've corrected a few inconsistencies in prior chapters. It hasn't changed the plot, but I added the names of Konohamaru (Sarada and Boruto's Jōnin Sensei) and Mitsuki (their third teammate). I also revised Boruto's shadow clone ability to be on par with what he is capable of.

And now for Chapter 10...

* * *

Konohamaru presents a scroll. "For you, from the Seventh," he says to Sasuke and Sakura. "I'll handle my team from here."

Bhanti reads into his meaning and gestures for the genin and Konhamaru to follow him over to the garden so the two can be alone.

"Come. It's time we nourish ourselves," he says. He walks them across the courtyard, past the bodhi trees. When he reaches the threshold, he picks up a basket and begins to wander in.

The grounds are filled to the brim with a wide, colorful assortment of different fruits and vegetables. With a bright smile, he plucks a few ripe favorites from the plants and invites them to do the same. "Find something you like and we'll head over to the outdoor tables and enjoy them once your comrades leave."

Boruto wastes no time. The strawberries in front of him catch his eye and he heads straight over in their direction. Mitsuki and Konohamaru soon follow. The cantaloupes look delicious but Sarada decides to veer left and meander down a different row.

She stops halfway, admiring the produce, and plucks a pair of beautiful, luscious tomatoes from the vine. They remind her of the special ones she bought at the Marketplace for Father's Day. Sun ripened, they are exquisite specimens. With certainty, she knows her father would envy these. Bhanti makes his way over, delighted with her enthusiasm.

"Have you found something good?" he asks.

Sarada nods as she smiles.

"What made you select those?" he inquires.

"We don't usually have this variety in Konoha," she states. "Only on special occasions can we get them at the Marketplace, and to top it off, they're quite expensive."

There's a hint of surprise in Bhanti's eyes, followed by a subtle grin.

"They seem to do quite well here," Sarada notes. "May I share one with my Dad?"

"Of course. Take as many as you'd like."

She bends to pick another, just as ripe and round as the first two, content with her find.

"Are tomatoes your favorite?" he asks as they continue walking.

"They're good," she admits, "but no one likes them more than my father, and I suppose in a way, he's the reason I like them."

He chuckles. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" she wonders aloud.

"A good friend named Crow once said something similar and I often saw him coming over to the garden to collect some from the vines he planted here." To her surprise he indicates it's in the very area she's standing in.

"Sometimes I'd catch him eating one too."

She looks puzzled. "Really? Why would he do something like that?"

Bhanti looks thoughtful before he continues.

"Apparently they reminded him of someone, and somehow, I think eating them helped spark good memories for him. I know he lost his family at a young age so it was important for him to hold onto what little pleasant memories he had, and cherish them."

"Hm," is all she says.

"Funny you should mention you've seen these in Konoha," he adds. "Another fellow monk, Ananda, often takes the first harvest to a temple in your village as an offering for the altar. Crow had humbly asked if he would consider this the first year he planted some seeds and came for the harvest. It's a wonderful way to share, so Ananda readily agreed. Since then, he's continued this practice even though Crow hasn't returned. The remaining ones he travels with often go to Ananda's brother, a market vendor.

The coincidence is not lost on Sarada. "Wow, we live in such a small world!" she exclaims.

"Indeed," Bhanti agrees.

Silent contemplation rests between them until Bhanti speaks again.

"I'm glad we met Sarada. Your team and your family are wonderful people."

"Thanks," she says in earnest.

"It was particularly refreshing to witness a father-daughter bond like yours blossom before us."

Sarada stills. _What bond had he noticed? Did it really blossom?  
_

"One of the six paramitas (or perfections) in Buddhism is Dana, or giving, and it's nice to see you practice that with your father by gifting him the tomatoes."

His look softens as he continues. "Your father has always been very willing to give his life to protect us all. It must be hard for him to leave so often. How nice of you to show your appreciation."

Sarada's only ever thought about what life has been like for her. The shed and unshed tears have surmounted in a lot of misery. Yet through it all she's never really thought to consider what things were like for him. Bhanti's given her some food for thought. She places the last tomato in her pouch and decides to head over to see her parents after she reconvenes with her team.

* * *

In the meantime, the elder Uchihas waste no time and move to a private, secluded area of the courtyard. They carefully read over the missive and absorb the gravity of situation. Instructions are clear. They need to make sure no White Zetsu live within the bodies of the hundreds of Shin clones housed at the orphanage Kabuto runs. Their investigation is crucial to keeping the Village safe.

Sakura wonders, _would Shin or Orochimaru intertwine the White Zetsu within all the clones? And if so, why?_ Shin and the snake Sannin's intentions were never noble or altruistic, that's for sure. They'll need to work quickly if a threat is emerging. Duty calls and they must do everything they can to protect the Village.

It's now established, Bhanti is a target, and that Intel is right, he easily has the ability to hide and 'disappear' if needed.

To their dismay, it looks like the kidnapping and attempt on Sarada's life verifies that she is one too. How they are related just isn't quite clear.

It's unsettling, but this is the second attempt by Shin Clones to take their daughter. The confrontation at the Gates several months back, being the first. They were able to protect her and her friend (Chōchō) back then, stop Shin, and find a new home for the clones. At the time, they believed the threat was neutralized, but perhaps Shin's plan involved more than amassing a Clone army, or maybe things were greater than Shin himself.

Compassionate Naruto decided to work on re-integrating the Shin clones into society by bringing them to the orphanage and educating them. The Seventh Hokage stood by his belief that there was good in everyone and that redemption was possible, but Sasuke wonders _was that a mistake? Are they now a danger to Bhanti and Sarada?_

There's no doubt he'd like Sarada to remain unaware of the true nature of this Mission and what it could potentially mean. He'll work doubly hard to shield her from the ugly world of unethical, unthinkable things that go on in the shinobi underworld. The kill was enough to alter her innocence and that's already been plenty.

With newfound determination, Sasuke and Sakura run through several strategies to accomplish what they hope, bearing in mind it's important not to overlook anything.

Once plans are solidified and they're preparing to go, a bittersweet feeling suddenly washes over Sasuke. He will be leaving his little girl just after her first kill. The madness of his chaotic shinobi life surrounds him again, and, as usual, there is no peace. It hurts. Sarada holds a special place in his heart, but he wonders _will their relationship crumble every time he goes?_ Ill feelings with his own brother led him down a dark and sinister path. _Will her anguish cause her to resent him?_ _And if so, what will that do?_ Silently he keeps hope alive that Sarada and he will eventually have a bond she is proud of. For now, nothing more can be done, but he will keep working at being the father she deserves.

Sakura catches a flash of regret lingering in his gaze.

"Sasuke," she says as she squeezes his hand. "We'll be back," she assures.

He watches Sarada approach after speaking with Bhanti and takes a brief second to ensure his emotional mask is in place before the confrontation. Sakura wishes him luck then leaves to fill in Konohamaru with the latest details. There, he stands alone, bracing himself for an ill-fated, difficult good-bye. His stoic face gives away nothing but the inward dread he feels is suffocating.

He's spared from initiating the conversation since Sarada speaks first.

"Thank you for protecting the Village and me, Papa" she says with sincerity. Time stops for the moment. His face is neutral but he is speechless. He waits, but the emotional confrontation he has prepared for never comes _. Sarada?_ he dares to hope. _Is she beginning to understand?_

"My sentiments exactly," Bhanti says as he walks over and joins them. "I will never forget the help you provided and will always be indebted to you. I hope our paths meet again," he adds as an invitation back. "You are an important Shinobi friend."

Sasuke only nods. Words continue to fail him. Things are unfolding much differently than he had anticipated, and for once, in a good way.

Hope sparks and a stray thought comes and goes. Before him stands his young Uchiha heir with Bhanti. These two have opened his eyes to new things not yet felt or experienced in his lifetime, even during his search abroad for redemption. Feelings stir, and for a fleeting second, happiness rests comfortably between them.

"Papa, before you go, I want to give you something," she says.

Shyly she pulls two, perfect, bright red tomatoes from her pouch and presents them to him. "Here."

He watches as she holds out the pair: perfectly shaped, deliciously ripe, and sun-kissed. She gingerly places them in his hand as he accepts her thoughtful gift.

"It's from Bhanti's garden, from a tomato patch originally started by his friend Crow," she adds. "Bhanti said I could share them with you."

 _Crow?_ he wonders with surprise, as Bhanti stands back and smiles.

He's still at a bit of a loss at what to say, so he says the only thing that comes to mind, "thank you."

She smiles, ready now to let him go. "Don't worry about me," she says. "You've got to go and we have new Missions to complete now."

She leans forward to give him a hug and he returns it. Crouching down, he lightly pokes her forehead and makes one final request: "Stay safe."

As they see Boruto cautiously approaching, they slowly stand apart. The time has come for him to go.

The young Uzumaki knows this is their private good-bye, and these things are never easy, so he focuses his effort in trying to assure Sasuke that Sarada is in good hands.

"I promise to do my best to protect her Uchiha-san," he says, hoping he finds some comfort in his words. Boruto's been awed by the stories about Sasuke's raw power and incredible abilities. Meeting him only fuels the fire of his hero worship. He knows what an awesome protector Sasuke is and sets his mind to get stronger and be better able to shield Sarada from danger in future encounters with all of his being. Boruto may not be the best of the best, but he won't let her down again if he can help it.

"Hn," Sasuke replies, but Boruto's newfound determination helps him to see a little of his protective spirit in the young blond.

Sakura in the meantime makes her way over and pulls Sarada aside. "He may not always say it, but he loves you, you know." Those words would have been empty a year ago, but she warms at the sentiments now.

It was hard to understand why her father was always gone, but this mission has allowed her to discover what it means to be a Leaf Shinobi and protect the Village. She's also caught a glimpse of a wonderful part of her father she hadn't realized existed.

"Yes, I know Mama."

"I love you Sarada," Sakura says tenderly. "Best of luck on your Mission."

"Thanks. I love you too."

As they depart, Sasuke glances back one more time at his daughter as she waves farewell to them. He will help Naruto in his quest to protect the Village from threats but won't take too long. It's important for him to live life with his family and perhaps discover more from Bhanti too.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanksgiving is coming up in a few days, and I thought I'd share a (long awaited) breakthrough chapter on Sarada's understanding of her father and his role as a Shinobi of the Leaf. I'd love to know what you've thought of this chapter, your favorite one, or even your non-favorite one and why it did or did not work. This story has allowed me to experiment with lots of different things and it's always nice to get feedback on successes and/or pitfalls to make things better. Your reviews have been the precious reason I've continued to write, so a BIG thank you to all those who've encouraged me. You're the best! To those who live in the US: I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving! May the holiday bring your family together in person, and if not, at least in spirit.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

At this time, I would like to applaud the perceptive reviewers from the last chapter. You were correct, Chapter 10 was in fact originally meant to be the one that finished off this story. I'm glad you felt it tied things together. I was hoping for that!

A few readers seemed to indicate they wanted expansion on this story before it ended, so as a result, I've decided to add a few more chapters to round it out. A big thank you to those who left a review and especially to those who let me know you grasped and appreciated the premise of this story. You were the key to sparking the inspiration to continue.

* * *

A frown mars her face as she clenches her fists. "I can't believe the young Shin clones are being used like that!" Sakura suddenly exclaims. Sasuke immediately quiets at her outburst, carefully watching her as he hops along the tree canopy by her side. Corroborating his observations with facts the Village uncovered seems to have sparked anger in his wife. He pauses in thought and waits to see where she's taking this.

"What kind of twisted monster orders them to use the carboxymethylcellulose in those silver canisters, just to temporarily patch their wounds so they can fight until the bitter end?" she fumes.

On the battlefield, during the War, she'd heard comrades occasionally resorted to using the liquid to temporarily piecemeal a wound until proper healing could be employed, but using it in this way was absolutely abominable!

Additionally, when she thinks about how many times the Clones patched themselves together, just to barely stay alive to fight, it's clear no regard for their well being ever existed. Moreover it's doubtful the Clones had a clue what they were sacrificing themselves for, and whatever brainwashing tactic was used to mislead the them, electrifies her to the core. Sure, ninja were meant to be tools, and many died in the process, but in Konoha, their sacrifices meant something. They all worked to protect and serve their Village for the better good of everyone.

Her shoulders tense and she nearly shakes from fury. "They were his comrades!" Intensity of the moment then grips her. "It tears me apart he could be that cruel. Sasuke," she says as her voice nearly breaks, "there was no intention of ever healing them whole again."

He knows she's sensitive to this, especially having devoted her life to being a healer, and being a mother herself, to a child around the same age. Saying it aloud may help her think through her frustrations though, so he lets her vent.

"They were so young..." A new determination sparks in response to her rage and she continues, "but only viewed as disposable battle warriors!"

Sasuke was around Orochimaru enough to know how far greed could push someone and to what degree it could alter a person's reality. A myriad of human experiments took place right before his very eyes back then. He was too focused on his own goals (of revenge) and enacting his own justice to intervene though. At the time, his world focused solely on fulfilling his needs, and the suffering around him hadn't settled into his consciousness.

Something pricks at his heart as his wife works herself into a frenzy over this. He knows she now considers these problems, her problems, and though he won't admit it, deep down, he respects her for this. He knows it was Sakura and Naruto who managed to help him regain the humanity he lost through their persistent friendship. They cared enough to dig him out of the darkness, to save him from himself, and led him to pursue a changed life in search of redemption for his wrongs. Human nature was often flawed, but if he learned anything from his pitfalls, compassion was a powerful force that helped extinguish suffering and made an incredible difference in his life.

Silently, he absorbs the turmoil she feels and resolves to ensure plans are foolproof to counteract further threats.

When tears suddenly start to prick at the corners of her eyes, he immediately stops his tactical rumination and sidles next to her as they continue to glide from branch to branch. He gently takes her hand in his and puts it to his cheek. The touch startles her for a moment but his light squeeze helps her to calm and put things into perspective. The look in his eyes lets her know he feels for her and wants to take away her pain.

"The liquid's weakness to fire may have them rethinking its use," he states plainly, to spark a little hope. "Let's get to the bottom of this Sakura."

She takes a moment to get a grip on her emotions and slowly takes in his words. A couple of deep calming breaths have her focusing again. No doubt Sasuke is right and she nods. Suddenly her eyes spark with new determination. "Right. Let's do this!" she announces.

He smirks back at her in agreement. The time has come.

* * *

"Your Dad is so cool," Boruto comments as he approaches Sarada once her parents leave. "I'm sorry he had to leave so soon." There is empathy present in his words and an unspoken understanding.

"Thanks," she says. A bit of sadness remains but she knows she's not left behind or forgotten. In fact, it feels good not be bitter. As they look up, they see Mitsuki approaching and nothing more is said.

"What's going on?" their teammate asks.

Boruto looks over to Sarada, then answers. "Nothing. Why?"

Mitsuki hides his surprise and eyes Sarada with curiosity. She was fuming about her father at the start of this Mission and he was sure she would be thrilled he's finally left. Something is different though. She's calm, and there is sadness in her demeanor, not anger. _What changed? Did she forgive him?_

"Sarada?" he questions.

"Yes?" She waits, but he says nothing. "Did you need something Mitsuki?"

He's confused and feels a little left out. He keeps it to himself however, moving forward with the real reason he came. "Bhanti is asking us to join him for a snack."

"Of course," she responds enthusiastically. "Let's go guys!"

Time with Bhanti works wonders. They sit beneath the bodhi trees enjoying the bounty of fruits and are soon immersed in good conversation. Upon suggestion, she takes a few hardy favorites and places them in her pouch for later.

They learn the day is going to be spent plowing some of the land in the garden and extending it's scope to the East. They also need to work on replacing and lengthening the old tattered fence that surrounds it. It's grueling manual labor, but this D rank mission outside the Gates is nothing but thrilling for their team. They know the rest of their friends are stuck in the Village clearly envious and curious about what goes on beyond the Village walls.

Enthusiasm is at a high, but twenty minutes later, the glamour soon dissipates when they have to endure the heat. Slick sweat beads down his face as Boruto works the plow attached to a horse, while Sarada entices it to walk toward her in a straight path. In the meantime, Mitsuki and Konohamaru stand in the shade with two monks to go over the final plans for the garden. The plowing is difficult and Boruto hopes they will soon come to relieve him once they're done.

Just after Sarada gets another carrot from one of the monks, to continue enticing the horse to pull the plow, Boruto suddenly observes Mitsuki going off with Konohamaru back to the benches. "What's with him?" he grumbles to Sarada.

"Heatstroke," Sarada supplies as Boruto groans.

Konohamaru has Mitsuki remain in the shade to stay hydrated while they suffer in the hot sun. Boruto would like to think he's faking his illness but the clammy nature of his skin tells him otherwise, so instead he says nothing and creates two extra clones to maximize the work completed. It's much more exhausting for the young Uzumaki this way, but well worth the extra energy expended. The week-long mission may be shortened to two days if he keeps this up. To his relief, Konohamaru eventually takes over the plowing with Sarada, while he spreads the fertilizer.

The two monks holding the garden plans, do what they can. Mitsuki makes several attempts to come over to help, but every time he joins the monks, he only ends up making himself worse, so they all order him to remain in the shade.

By the end of the day they're overheated and exhausted, so the cold shower and carefully prepared dinner are much appreciated. It's announced that this evening they're honored guests to a special twilight service and Sarada soon perks up. Mitsuki is feeling better so Konohamaru decides they can all join Bhanti and his fellow monks. Boruto's a little irritated Mitsuki is recovering just in time for the surprise, but he refrains from pointing out the obvious and gets ready.

"I'm so glad you will all be joining us tonight," Bhanti says. "Ananda's prepared a special message just for you."

Sarada's learned much from Bhanti and can hardly wait to attend the service. He's sparked interest in the others too. Cradling Bhanti's new gift to her, a nenju (beads strung together with a tassel at the bottom), she happily follows him with the others to the gathering in the main worship hall, or hondo, clearly excited to be attending her first Buddhist service.

* * *

Author's Note:

My apologies. I was originally supposed to post this chapter by December 8th (Bodhi Day) but it didn't happen until now. I hope all of you have enjoyed the holidays with family and friends. At this time, I'd like to recognize those of you who have read this story (and some of my others) and send a very special thank you for your encouragement and thought provoking comments. I have enjoyed reading and reflecting on them. Lastly, I'd like to wish each and every one of you a Happy and Healthy New Year! Take time to go out and make it a good one!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Most of the monastery is simplistic, with sparse furnishings and minimal decor, so it's somewhat of a surprise when they enter the hondo of the main temple. The beautiful golden altar, softly illuminated by candlelight, is something to behold. Tendrils of smoke rise from the incense burner and dozens of monks sit silently on the floor with their heads bowed, hands nestled together in their nenju.

"It's time to meditate," Bhanti instructs. They quickly mimic the positions of the monks and sit respectfully.

When the resonating sound of the gong ends the meditation, rhythmic voices chant a soothing sutra. The experience is new but not unwelcome. There's something about the atmosphere here is that is open and inviting. These monks are dedicated to becoming enlightened and perhaps being surrounded with their presence is what makes it so peaceful.

Bhanti's friend Ananda soon takes his place upon the altar to share the Dharma message of the day. On the easel to the left, the words 'Right Conduct' are written.

"Greetings my friends. I am very honored to speak with you this evening," he begins. "But first, it is with great pleasure I'd like to extend a warm welcome to our new friends from Konoha. We are so happy you are able to join us for the service tonight," he says to them.

A short round of applause follows before everyone settles in.

"They've worked very hard to expand our central garden. The newly developed area will allow us to share more of our bounty with neighboring friends as well as our sister temple."

Immediately the audience reverently bows in their direction, showing deep appreciation. Their team is taken by surprise but flattered all the same.

"The garden is in full bloom, and it is wonderful to see so much goodness come from it. I overheard one of our helpers worked doubly hard today to make up the work of a missing friend. As a result, not only was plowing completed, but project plans have progressed ahead of schedule.

He smiles down at their team, causing Boruto to grin at the compliment. Mitsuki returns a weak smile, but unbeknownst to the others, he is lost in his own thoughts of pain.

"I also heard someone made a gift out of the prize tomatoes our friend Crow helped to establish," he continues, and Sarada blushes. She had shared this little tidbit with Ananda earlier when she learned he was the caretaker of the tomato vines. "Sharing is indeed a wonderful example of right conduct, and.." he adds as if disclosing a secret, "it can often bear a gift to both the giver and the receiver."

Bhanti sends a knowing look to Sarada and she shyly smiles back.

"Right Conduct is a virtue we must all strive to live by, for when wholesome thought leads to right action, a better path is realized. In many instances the example plants seeds for further good. Moreover, there is often something special that occurs when its effects pass from the giver to the receiver and a positive change results," he says happily. "Indeed, of the principles of the Eightfold Noble Path, I feel this one is special because it reaches beyond our immediate self and has the ability to instantly touch the lives of others in a delightful way."

He pauses a moment to look at those before him, a hint of seriousness on his face.

"Right Conduct is without a doubt a wonderful thing, but it is not always an easy thing to master. The truth is, there will be times when uncertainty hovers over us and the best choice or action isn't apparent."

"In these moments, we may feel confused and alone. The road ahead may appear to fork in three very different directions, and during this time, the urgency of making the right choice can be overwhelming. Worry may reign and it's easy to feel desperate. In these instances, with nowhere to turn, we may find ourselves urgently asking: what do I do? What path should I take? And when this happens, what should we do?"

Boruto raises his hand and Ananda grins as he watches Sarada lightly jab him from the side.

"Yes, Boruto?" he asks, inwardly grinning at his boldness.

"Take the 'Right' path of course!" he says cheekily.

"Not the left?" Ananda teases back as he chuckles. The audience laughs along as well.

Once they settle in he continues on. "Our young friend brings up a good point. Wouldn't it be nice if there were clear road signs when making life's big decisions? They could prevent us from making that huge mistake that escalates into something terrible."

Sarada teasingly shifts her eyes over to Boruto as he rolls his eyes and returns a playful frown.

"The truth is, a certain decision in one case may not be the right one in another. Every action leads to a reaction, and as circumstances constantly change, so will the situation and the best way to resolve it. Instead, we must accept that life is a bumpy road with many challenges, obstacles, and hardships, and in the process work toward finding the answers we seek, not by relying only on what we know, but by gaining wisdom from others and reflecting on the entirety of the situation, carefully observing the untainted truth, before ultimately deciding upon the best course of action."

Thoughtful silence lets them think on this.

"Of course this is easier said than done, and we may become frustrated and lost along the way, but honestly these feelings are simply due to our own selfishness and nothing more. Feelings like these surface only occur because results aren't realized as our ego hopes. In truth, these times may be hard, miserable even, but always remember, this can change in an instant if we just follow the advice of the Buddha."

The Konoha team looks up in wonder as to what he may say next.

"Take the middle path.'"

He waits a moment to let his words sink in.

"The middle path is the one that looks at things with the right mindset, using wisdom and compassion to guide us. It reaches beyond our immediate self, and as we become more comfortable relying on these virtues, we will find everything will become clear no matter what the situation."

He then directs his attention back to his guests. "Taking this path is not necessarily easy nor difficult but perhaps truly the **right** way to approach things." He then winks at Boruto, making him smile.

"Everyone's road in life is different," he stresses, "but by using heightened understanding we can learn to act with infinite wisdom and light, and practicing these virtues can make that difference. In closing, let us take the time to reflect on Right Conduct along with other virtues and work to live life focusing to stay upon the middle path."

He pauses for a moment, content with his speech then places his hands together in his nenju and bows back to the audience. "Thank you, dear friends, for allowing me to share this message with you tonight. I am honored."

Murmurs of 'Na Man Da' echo in the hondo as everyone puts their hands together in their nenju and bows reverently back to Ananda.

* * *

"I really enjoyed the service," Sarada expresses to Bhanti on their way back to their quarters. "Thank you for inviting us."

"It was a pleasure," he says, very glad to see such enthusiasm from his young friend.

"You may not know it," she shares, "but you and Ananda have helped me see and understand things I hadn't thought about before. I can see why Crow often visited," she mentions.

Her onyx eyes, filled with wonder bring a smile to his face. It's a huge compliment she pays and no doubt her similarity to Crow remains in the back of his mind. Nostalgia takes him back to the times he and Crow discussed the day's Dharma message when he visited the monastery and a stray thought makes it's way to his consciousness.

"If I may," he says suddenly, "tomorrow, I wish to share a special place my friend Crow established with my young friend Sarada as well as the rest of you. Would that be okay Mr. Sarutobi?

"Of course," Konohamaru agrees. "It's time for bed now but perhaps tomorrow evening would be good."

Bhanti nods and bids them 'good night."

* * *

After the grueling day, Boruto and Sarada are quick to fall sleep, and Konohamaru takes first watch. Mitsuki however has an especially terrible night waking frightfully twice from nightmares. He's having a hard time focusing and on two distinct occasions he thinks he may have heard voices in his head. He says nothing though and offers to take second watch so Konohamaru can sleep and his teammates are able to have a full night's rest.

In the morning, they are grateful for the help of the one of the monks who helped the day prior, while the other tends to Mitsuki. Unfortunately they find their third member is still ill and unable to do much. It's not as hot today, so his heatstroke is puzzling, but Boruto says nothing. He grumbles inwardly as he watches Mitsuki rest in the shade while he sweats. Ananda makes an appearance as he crosses the courtyard though, and Boruto soon remembers yesterday's message and calms the anger within. Right Action is soon in full gear.

Boruto, his clones, and Sarada work diligently to finish all the work needed in the garden. Konohamaru is watchful of his third Genin but helps with the fence construction. Priority is set for working doubly hard to finish the Mission, and at sundown, the goal is met and the job is complete.

After a shower and a delicious vegetarian dinner, it is decided that they will leave for Konoha the next morning once they've had a good night's rest. Boruto is dead tired and nearly depleted of chakra, so he is ready to head straight to bed. Mitsuki is no better off and still feeling queasy, with a head that throbs with no end, so the monks help him back to the monastery before heading off. Sarada however really wants to see what Bhanti's surprise is so she urges them to stay up just a bit longer, so they can all go with her. Reluctantly they agree, but only because following seems easier than dealing with an unhappy teammate.

Bhanti meanders down a long stretch of the East Wing. The uncharted territory is eerily unfamiliar to them. They traverse down some stairs and through a maze of hallways into the dark recesses of a tunnel track deep within the complex and arrive at an unused portion of the building below ground. Torches flicker light through hallways here. Suddenly Bhanti stops and looks suspicious.

"Strange," he speaks aloud.

"Who's there?" he speaks into the shadows as his voice echoes off the walls.

The group carefully watches him and is suddenly on edge.

"Ananda?!" he demands as his voice reverberates, but there is no answer.

"This is an unused part of the monastery," he informs them. "No one but Ananda and myself are allowed here. I wonder if he lit the torches?"

For a moment there is silence and a tension that's palpable, but he summons them on.

"Come. It's right over here."

As they make their way down the barely lit path, Mitsuki is suddenly overwhelmed with the pounding in his head. He holds his temples and lets out a low groan.

"Are you okay?" Sarada asks.

"My head hurts," is all he replies, cringing and nearly doubling over.

A scuffling down the hall brings their attention elsewhere and Bhanti runs to the center of the hallway as the Genin team and Konohamaru surround him.

"Who's there?" Bhanti asks again.

Sarada activates her Sharingan and immediately is aware that within a portion of the wall beside them is the same chakra she sensed in the forest. This must be Crow's special place. There's no time to ask though. Mitsuki suddenly crumples to the floor, unconscious. As she rushes to his aid, a group of monks with their faces obscured, appear from the shadows. Konohamaru confronts the one nearest him, but stops. Despite desperate calls of his name, he does not move. Scary as it is, it appears he is cast in some sort of trance, maybe a genjutsu, but there's no time to help. The others quickly rush toward them and charge at Bhanti pummeling him into Boruto. One grabs at Sarada, covering her eyes and binding her hands.

With all his might Boruto jumps back to his feet and scrambles toward Sarada. He is determined to protect her. Without a second thought, he flings his body feet first into the monk who holds her. He's able to loosen this grip just enough so she's free. In the next instant, Bhanti's alarm has him thinking quickly. He swiftly moves toward the wall, relaxes, and places his finger upon it. Unexpectedly, he then pushes Sarada back toward it.

"Protect the key!" he urges and it's the last words she hears. She's caught off guard by her friend's unexpected push and a rush of chakra to her Sharingan has her seeing the wall before her in an instant. She prepares to brace herself for the impact, but it never comes. Instead, she suddenly she finds herself in a room with a table and scrolls. Sarada bounds back toward whence she came, but the wall is solid.

"Bhanti! Boruto! Mitsuki! Konohamaru-Sensei!" she yells, but there is no response.

A quick test has her realizing her activated Sharingan allows her to see through the opening she came through, but the space is strange. The section is not really a wall, but more like an open spaced portal or clear window through which she can see through but cannot enter or exit. It appears only as a wall when she uses her normal sight. Momentarily stunned, she focuses her attention back to the hall outside, only to find Bhanti is now unconscious on the floor. She sees Boruto running off after his attacker and catches a glimpse of his profile. It seems Boruto has somehow managed to pull off his mask. Surprised, she notes it's one of the monks who helped them earlier in the garden. She struggles to find a way out to help Bhanti and her teammates but her efforts are in vain. The chakra sealed portal blocks any of her attempts to enter or exit and she watches helplessly as her friends struggle. What she doesn't miss is the silver canister that gleams on the monk's belt that would have normally been concealed beneath his robe. Bhanti is hurt. Mitsuki is unconscious. Konohamaru is paralyzed in the jutsu he's trapped in, and she desperately works to find a way back to the other side.

* * *

Author's Note:

A few of your comments have given me inspiration to add a little side plot to the story that happened to work along with my original story plan. See? Your feedback really does make a difference. A special thanks to those who left reviews and please keep them coming. They've provided incentive to write!

Lastly, the words Right Conduct and Right Action are sort of used synonymously in this chapter. I hope that was apparent.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Heightened adrenaline takes him into overdrive. Having lost the retreating attackers, Boruto finds help for Mitsuki, Bhanti, and Konohamaru at the monastery infirmary then scrambles to figure out what to do. Desperate attempts to find Sarada without success only fuel the fire of worry currently blazing through his system. Fortunately Bhanti regains consciousness, and when cleared to resume duties, takes the lead. "Get help," he urges as he looks seriously at Boruto. "Bring Uchiha, Sasuke. He may be able to locate her. Please," he pleads, "go quickly."

Boruto immediately agrees.

"It's likely he's still at the orphanage," Mitsuki mentions from his bed. Boruto gives him a surprised look so he elaborates. "While you were working in the garden, Konohamaru Sensei mentioned they'd be there for a few days."

The other monks work quickly to find a map showing its location. It's a few miles closer than Konoha, and although it's not an easy trek, it will save time if he can catch him there before he leaves. Boruto gathers his gear, a quick meal, and prepares to go.

"Watch over Konohamaru Sensei," he instructs. "And when you feel better, look for Sarada."

Mitsuki nods.

Without a second to spare, Boruto is off, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Books are carefully stacked on the desk and eerie as it is, there is something familiar about this room. After trying in vain to traverse through the portal, Sarada finally resolves to productively wait in captivity and explore the area until help arrives. She's discovered it's a bedroom of some sort. A desk and couch are in the front area and a bed and bathroom are in the back. Crow's chakra surrounds not only the clear windowed portal but three other areas present along the back wall too.

She's not sure if it's boredom or a slight case of curiosity that draws her to the desk, but with nothing better to do, she plops down into chair and browses over the stack of books before her. There are texts of scriptures as well as a familiar one containing Sutras she saw while attending the Buddhist service. Curiously she opens the top one and stares at the single dedication in the upper left corner: 'For My Friend Crow' it reads. 'Yours, Bhanti.' Her eyes alight with glee. She's clearly found a gift to Crow from Bhanti.

Several hours later, she's enamored with the texts of the teachings. Crow is particularly adept at simplifying the Buddhist meanings behind the lessons and readily holds her attention with his notes. What really catches her eye though is one book with a very familiar name written in the upper right hand corner, _Uchiha Sasuke_ it reads. She scrambles to see why her father of all people would be mentioned.

Notes dot the pages but they are just reinterpretations of the text, nothing out of the ordinary from that written in the other books, until the last page that is. A casual note at the bottom implies the gift of the Sharingan, just like the teachings of the Buddha, can sometimes help see beyond things which appear ordinary to others.

She pauses and looks thoughtful. The reverence which Crow always holds the teachings makes her curious what this means. Furthermore with his knowledge of the Sharingan, could he be an Uchiha? _Does Papa know of him?_ she wonders. Absently she activates her Sharingan and startles. Flashing before her very eyes is a new message not yet seen by her naked eyes alone. In shock, she's suddenly very restless to find her father and speak to him.

* * *

"We don't understand it, but somehow Hinata, Hanabi, and Himawari are able to detect the White Zetsu within the Shin Clones with their Byakugan."

"Eh?" the blond Hokage questions. "That doesn't make sense. Who else can do this?"

"So far we've tested every other available Hyūga but no one else has that ability," Shikamaru says seriously, and for a moment, there is uncomfortable silence in the room.

"I see," Naruto responds.

"Anbu will watch over Himawari, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru promises as he voices the underlying request. "Her ability will save us precious time. We need to act fast and she will help cut down time by a third."

"She's not even a Genin," Naruto supplies, but he knows it's the right choice.

"And my baby," he reminds.

"I'll be there to ensure nothing happens to her," Shikamaru promises as he nods and two Anbu poof away to retrieve her.

* * *

Panting and near exhaustion, Boruto pulls out a flashlight to glance at the map. Fatigue is slowly taking over his body and he feels his eyelids unconsciously droop. The long hours spent on the garden are catching up with him and he wants to rest. He really does. His chakra reserves are nearly depleted. Sprinting through the night leaves him with next to nothing.

"No!" he says aloud, to shock his body into waking up. "They're counting on me," he reminds himself determinedly. "I have to keep going. I have to find you Uchiha-san. Sarada needs you. The others too." He pushes himself up to stand again, shaking off the sleep that threatens to overtake him, and resolves to jog through the night until he finds Sarada's Dad with nothing but his own will powering him on.

* * *

"There must be something they're after Sasuke," Sakura points out the next morning. "Otherwise it just doesn't make sense. Shikamaru, what do you think?"

"The Hyūga women were able to identify three Clones with White Zetsu in them among the hundreds at the Orphanage, and Ino believes they were created at a different laboratory than the others after probing their thoughts."

"What? Where?" Sakura demands.

"It's not clear, but Ino's working on the details from the clone Sasuke captured," Shikamaru answers. "By the way, she also discovered Sarada was never a true target."

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow.

"Shin asked one of his subordinates to capture her but..." the Nara pauses.

"But?"

Shikamaru looks at Sasuke, assessing the prior avenger before speaking. "He was only planning to use her as bait. It's really you they wanted all along Sasuke, and..." he suddenly pauses, then backpedals.

"All we know is they were ordered to capture you. Beyond that, it's not clear why."

This new fact puzzles him. Other than the Sharingan every Village aspires to have, there's nothing he could imagine they would want specifically from him.

"What do you think they're after Shikamaru?" Sakura directly asks, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure yet, but now that we know that Sasuke is the intended target, I'll work on a plan."

"Hn." Sasuke says, ready to rely on genius's intellect.

"Okay I think we're set at the Orphanage. I'll head over to check on Ino back home. After you question Kabuto and the last of the Clones, we'll meet up with you at the Hokage's office."

"Sounds good," Sakura agrees, as Sasuke nods his assent.

* * *

"Sarada? Sarada? Where are you?" Mitsuki calls out, worry clearly etched on his face as he continues the search for his teammate. From what he gathers from Bhanti, she disappeared somewhere along the wall before him. Konohamaru Sensei is still trapped in a trance and the monks have scrubbed the area last night for any signs of the young Uchiha but their search was fruitless. After resting in the infirmary alone, his mind seems to have cleared and he's determined to do something productive while he waits for help. Whatever hold the Jutsu has on his Sensei is beyond what they can undo, so Mitsuki is the only nin left there to figure things out.

Bhanti is busy directing help and sending off a group of monks to get aid from Konoha. He's exhausted a search for Sarada and has decided to concentrate his efforts in this manner until Sasuke arrives.

* * *

Arriving through the Gate, there's a smirk on his face. The jog back to Konoha is refreshing and things are clicking into place. A tentative plan is set, and for once, he welcomes a late lunch at his desk. It will give him an opportunity to rest. Just as he is ready to send out a couple of squads to the Orphanage though, an out of breath Chūnin bursts into the office. "Himawari-chan is missing!" he exclaims.

"What? Since when?" a suddenly frazzled Shikamaru questions. Interrogation of the Shin Clones finished last night and was problem free. Precautions were in place to protect her identity from the Clones. In fact, all she had to do was use her Byakugan to examine their bodies for a second chakra through a wall from an adjoining room where they paraded them through. She was dismissed last night and taken home by Anbu without incident.

"She was playing hide and seek at the Marketplace this afternoon when Hinata-sama lost her. Southside security has already sent some of it's members to investigate the numerous bags loaded in the last convoy out of the Village. A bystander mentioned she had befriended a foreign nin from the convoy who was purchasing some apples. It's reported he was the the last one seen with her just before Hinata-sama reported she was missing.

Immediately, the lazy genius springs to action. The Hokage's youngest child has been abducted and he promised to keep her safe. Sasuke and Sakura are still away at the Orphanage but Naruto should be back soon.

"Ready Hanabi and her team to follow them," he instructs. "And send Uzumaki, Hinata to me at once," he demands.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Her stomach growls as she makes her way out of bed. The late night had her retiring in the wee hours of the morning and although there is no external light, Sarada's internal clock let's her know it's afternoon and the grumble of her stomach tells her she's missed lunch.

As she looks around for something to eat, she suddenly remembers she tucked away some tomatoes in her pouch the other day and happily plucks one out. Making her way over to the desk, she freezes for a moment. The difference is minute but the bookmark she placed in the top book is askew, not where she last left it for sure. With a kunai in hand she's suddenly on high alert. Setting the tomato on the desk, she cautiously jets to the doorway and presses herself against the wall. She steadies her breath and prepares to face the intruder. Holding her breath, she pounces on the opportunity for a confrontation, using the element of surprise to her advantage.

* * *

Ino concentrates as she holds the Mind Body Transmission Jutsu between Shikamaru, herself, and her two friends at the Orphanage. They are lucky this area is just within reach of her abilities. By utilizing her skills, they can remain at different locations while still conversing confidentially by speaking their thoughts in their minds through her Jutsu. This alone will definitely save them lots of time and ensure no one is privy to what they know.

"And you're sure about this?" Sakura questions.

"I know it doesn't make sense but... yes," her friend verifies.

"Self inflicted wounds for what end?" Sakura wonders.

"The real cause is unknown but every clone we've found embedded with the White Zetsu seems to believe they are doing it to find their mother."

"Their mother?" she says with disbelief. "But aren't they derived solely from their father, Shin?" Sakura asks. The last encounter when Shin tried to abduct Sarada, they learned he had produced clones of himself so he could use them for extra parts. Each clone had an exact replica of his DNA, no other party was involved.

"Yeah, that's the part that doesn't make sense. It's hard to differentiate the consciousness of the Shin Clones and the White Zetsu through the mind probe though. Maybe it's White Zetsu whose consciousness this is coming from."

"Ino," she says seriously. "What are you insinuating?"

Suddenly there is silence.

"Is it possible to heal back to life a cell of Kaguya and replicate it?" Ino asks tentatively.

Sakura nearly chokes, surprise and alarm evident. This all seems far-fetched, but this is Shin they're talking about, a follower of the illustrious Orochimaru. Nothing escapes possibility when these two are involved.

"I'm still gathering information," Ino admits. "Things are fuzzy, but one thing's for certain, there's repeated mention of a door in order to get to her," she discloses.

"A door?"

"Yes, but I don't know where. It's something they're trying to find and enter but can't. We think the self inflicted wounds may be from their attempt to get through it," she finishes.

"What else do you know?" Sasuke interrupts sensing she's holding back something more.

"We think it's to a place they believe they came from or a place they hope to get to," Ino says.

"That room Bhanti hid Boruto in. Was there a door anywhere Sasuke?" Shikamaru asks.

Sasuke lingers a moment to think back. There was a chakra infused area pulsing with Itachi's signature that led to the hidden room. Perhaps that was the door they were looking for.

"I'll investigate," he offers.

"Wait," Ino announces. "One last thing...Uh, Shikamaru?" she asks hesitantly. The two suddenly fade back into the background. Years of practiced use allows her to hide Shikamaru's thoughts behind the barrier that blocks others from reading her own mind while conversing through this Jutsu. Whatever is being said is a private discussion. After a pregnant pause they return.

"Stay calm," she directs to Sasuke, much to his confusion, and takes a deep breath to steady herself. "Promise?" she inquires.

Sasuke is a little on edge by the seriousness of her voice. He isn't sure what to make of this but with everyone waiting on his response, there's no room to disagree. "Yes," he says curtly.

"It's not verified by others but the Clone I interrogated disclosed his ultimate mission is to find..." She pauses uncomfortably and hopes he doesn't over react. "... Itachi."

Sasuke freezes along with Sakura. _Itachi?_

"What?!" Sakura exclaims, baffled.

"Tell me everything." Sasuke nearly demands.

She first waits to make sure Sasuke remains calm. "That's the thing," Ino says. "There's nothing else."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questions her, voice a little harsh. He now wishes she were actually present in front of him so he could assess her every last behavior.

"Yes," she replies.

She didn't have to tell him about this newest development, and she's definitely been a loyal friend to Sakura. From what he's learned, Sarada holds a sweet spot in her heart, and he knows she would never purposely hold anything back if it were truly important. He quickly adjusts to the fact that this is all she can or will share.

"I'll go back and investigate the area in the forest that might possibly have the door," Sasuke responds. "It's our best bet to finding some of the answers."

"Wait!" Sakura hurriedly interrupts, "I think I see...Is that Boruto?"

Sasuke and Sakura look upon the young blond trudging toward them.

"Uchiha-san!" he bellows with the last bits of his energy. He's totally zapped but brimming with happiness he made it.

They freeze. Boruto appears to be alone, exhausted, and worse for wear. _What happened?_ panicked Sakura wonders. He teeters and sways. Sakura is the first to react, mother and healing instincts on high alert.

"Boruto!" She rushes to his side. "Are you okay?"

Dreary eyed and in desperate need of rest, he shakes himself awake. Doing his best to push the fatigue to the back of his mind.

"Sarada, she needs your help, Sasuke-san." he says nearly out of breath. "She's disappeared. Hurry to the monastery now. Bhanti, sent me to get you. Konohamaru Sensei is in some sort of a trance cast by one of our attackers, and Mitsuki is recovering after fainting."

Before anymore can be said, he collapses in a heap. Sakura immediately probes him for damage but she finds none.

"Chakra exhaustion, " she announces. "Help me with him Sasuke."

"It's Boruto," Sasuke lets Ino and Shikamaru know as he communicates this through his thoughts. "Sarada is missing and they need me at the monastery. They've been attacked and Konohamaru is in a trance."

"Don't go yet," Shikamaru warns. "This is important. Wait for me. I'm on my way."

"Sakura, heal Boruto so we can get more information," Shikamaru urges. "He can rest in the dormitory until I get there."

Then he directs his next words to the Uchiha. "Don't leave Sasuke," he reiterates. "You'll definitely need something I have. I'll be there in 20 minutes tops."

"Agreed," Sasuke says, even though right now, he's ready to jump into overprotective father mode without waiting another second, and charge over to get Sarada back. The slight edge in Shikamaru's voice though sends off warning bells, and he is reminded he will need all the advantages he can muster to retrieve his daughter unharmed.

Contact is then broken.

Sakura rushes to Boruto's side and rapidly pumps her chakra into the young Uzumaki to gently probe him to consciousness while they wait. In the meantime, Sasuke does all he can to contain his growing worry that something terrible has happened to his only child.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

With careful words, Naruto convinces a reluctant Hinata to accompany Shikamaru on a Mission. The Nara arranges to meet her at the North Gate in 20 minutes then barrels over to T & I, to speak with Ino. "We need to concentrate all our efforts on this," he urges. "It's potentially bigger than anything we've ever faced before," he reminds, hoping suspicions currently considered are far from the truth.

"Agreed," Ino says as the gravity of the situation rests between them. The captured nin recovering from Sasuke's Tsukuyomi is in the Interrogation room and will meet with her again shortly. She is determined to acquire the information they want as quickly as possible so she can advance to the Orphanage and communicate to her comrades through her Jutsu once they move to the monastery. Assuming Shikamaru is correct, she should be in range of both Konoha and the monastery if she stations herself there. As an added bonus, it's likely additional information will be available once she probes the foreign Shin nin Kabuto is holding there.

Before he leaves, Ino looks Shikamaru in the eye. "I won't let you down," she promises.

* * *

Nothing's been said since they addressed each other at the Village Gate, but a mile into their journey, it's time to break the silence. "Hanabi will retrieve Himawari," he reassures as they glide through the trees. "Your sister won't rest until she's found," he reminds. Hinata knows this, but she can't seem to shake her motherly instincts that scream for her to go back and find little Himawari herself.

The tenseness present is bothersome, and it hasn't been easy for Shikamaru to silently watch her suffer. He hasn't voiced it aloud, but his heart breaks for her. As a parent he's not sure he would have been able to abandon a search for Shikadai had he ever been taken so young, but there's a reason for these orders, and he tries to use logic to make it easier if he can.

"Hinata," he says gently, "if I'm right, our focus needs to be on Sarada right now. Himawari's kidnapping is likely a planned diversion. Going after her will only have us playing into their hands."

 _What if it's a trap and she's harmed?!_ she wants to counter, but this is Shikamaru speaking, and she knows he's already steps ahead of the game.

Hinata nods with automatic practice. She's on a Mission, and despite her worry, she needs to focus. She knows Naruto's Senior advisor is rarely wrong, and logically she knows being a ninja comes with risks, and the protection of the entire Village must come before her individual desires. It is her duty as a Kunoichi to comply. Unfortunately as a mother she is sorely torn about this right now, and leaving before Himawari has been found has left her miserably conflicted.

Shikamaru senses she's still stewing over things. He'd like to comfort her but understands words aren't what she needs. Hopefully news of Himawari's retrieval comes soon. In the meantime, he gets straight to the point.

"Your Byakugan is essential to our success," he stresses, capturing her attention.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" she asks, willing her mind to focus on the conversation to distract her from her worries.

"You'll need to separate from me before we get to the monastery and observe all of us a safe distance away. Use your Byakugan to see which persons have the White Zetsu in them, then track them. If they have any identifying factors, let Ino know through her Jutsu. This is important. Do not engage at any point even if there is a fight or if someone is hurt. They will likely use the skirmish as a distraction. We may get caught up in it, but it's important you stay true to your part of the Mission."

"What do you suspect is going on?" she finally asks.

"We want to eliminate bias, and there aren't enough facts to conclude anything yet, so it's best not to speculate. We'll see what pans out once we discover where they go. I'd like to know who is on whose side, where they convene, and see if we can determine what their goals are. Remember Hinata, scan everyone, including Sasuke, and each of our comrades. Finding out exactly who has the White Zetsu in them is essential for the Mission's success. Naruto will take care of any confrontation along with the reinforcements. You need to only worry about your part."

The seriousness in his voice is telling. She knows the Village is counting on her, and with new determination she works furiously to push aside her personal worries and do what is asked. Full attention needs to be invested on the problems at hand. "Understood."

* * *

Just as Sasuke returns with food and water, Boruto's eyes flutter open as the warm soothing chakra energizes his over exhausted body. "Uchiha-san?" he asks, confused, as he rouses to consciousness. Suddenly the familiarity of Sakura and the tall, dark-haired man looking down on him jolt his memory. "Sarada!" he cries out as he bolts up to a sitting position. "Hurry. We have to get back to the monastery!"

"Settle down, Boruto," Sakura says, gently nudging him back down to the bed. "I'm not done with you yet. Besides, help is coming. We need to wait."

"But there's no time!" he whines, as Sasuke's gaze darkens. The desperation in his voice nearly breaks his already fragile patience.

"There's time," Sakura assures, all the while hoping it's true. She has trust in Shikamaru, but her only child may be in grave danger, and she's anxious to run to her as well.

"Please, while I finish up with you, tell us what you know."

The urgency of returning to find Sarada surges through him, but he works to calm himself and starts his recollection from the beginning, being sure to go over every last detail that might help them find her.

* * *

"Nice," he speaks through his thoughts. "Thanks Ino."

"Sure thing. Now it's time to do your part Shikamaru."

"Will do."

As they disconnect through the Jutsu, he turns to Hinata.

"Ino just contacted me," he mentions.

She looks worriedly back.

"Good news! Himawari's safe," he announces.

As the words register, tears of happiness well in her eyes. She's been holding her emotions at bay, but now that all is well, she allows herself a moment to be unguarded. Those four words magically make everything better.

"Hanabi retrieved her and she's fine. Ino learned the bandit was paid by a civilian, but there are indications the job was issued from someone else. We're all relieved his interrogation indicates he had no real plans to harm her. The goal was only to take her as far South as possible."

"South? Why South?" Hinata inquires.

"As I'd suspected they were hoping you would pursue her. "

"Why me?" she suddenly asks, eyes wide, intent on knowing more.

"Do you remember what happened at the Orphanage?" he begins.

She thinks back. "When we tested the Clones?"

"Yes."

Hanabi, Himawari and her herself scanned the Clones for White Zetsu. It took a few hours but it was a simple scanning Mission. Nothing significant happened at least as far as she recalled.

Confused, she looks to Shikamaru for answers.

"Three Clones were identified," he reminds.

"One by Himawari, one by Hanabi, and the last by you."

"I remember," she says, "but why is that important?"

"We wouldn't have caught the last one had it not been for your special ability," he states.

"Special ability?" she repeats, not understanding.

"Remember, we paraded the Clones through the room for Himawari. Her chakra control wasn't as good, but she managed to easily see through the wall. Hanabi had a greater distance ability and was able to scan beyond the dormitory from our position. But the Clone you discovered was far beyond that. By leaps and bounds, you had the greatest range."

She didn't really think about that at the time but it was true.

"Why take Himawari then?" she wonders aloud.

"It's likely they wanted us to send our best trackers as far from the confrontation as possible. Stealing Himawari was their best shot at doing that, especially if it meant baiting you."

The terror of discovering this sends chills down her spine.

"They were counting on you to go after her," Shikamaru reveals, making her inwardly wince. There was no denying she was sorely tempted to do so, even despite orders not to. Her conscience wouldn't let go of the notion that a good mother would have pursued her only daughter. Honestly, had she not been forewarned not only by Shikamaru, but by Naruto, to stay in the Village at all costs, she's certain she would have fallen for their trap. Presently she's grateful they'd warned her against this earlier. There was a very good reason for the request indeed. She now hopes they'll be able to find Sarada before anything more happens.

"He didn't count on the fact that children of the Leaf belong to all of us," he says with pride. "It wasn't easy doing what you did," he admits. "It would have been ridiculously hard to hold Temari back if Shikadai were involved, so you did good."

He sends a small smile of assurance her way when he observes the lingering emotion in her gaze.

"Something tells me whatever is brewing is on a timeline. This new development indicates they wanted to lure you South of the Leaf. Combined with the fact that the monastery is North of Leaf and Sarada is missing there, I have a feeling that's a good place to start."

She nods her assent.

"Let's finish eating and get going. A half mile from here we'll part. Once you collect intel on the White Zetsu Clones, keep Ino informed. She'll contact you at the assigned times and forward the information to me. Don't alert the others of your presence until I indicate it's time. We'd like to keep our advantage a secret. I know it's been awhile, but you can do this, right Hinata?" This is the first solo Mission she's had in years and now that her daughter is safe, she embraces this opportunity to help. It feels wonderful to be of use again. A small smile slowly blooms on her face.

"Yes," she says with confidence.

* * *

The full day's trek takes only a few hours having rushed at top speed. Sasuke accepted the trackers and a scroll brought by Shikamaru and is now standing before the wall Sarada disappeared behind. With Sharingan bright with fury, he carefully traces along the chakra sealed portal to find a breech. If lucky, he might be able to force it open. It's been meticulously constructed, nearly flawless, but there's no way he will give up with his daughter missing. Bhanti, Boruto, and Mitsuki carefully observe him from the side as hope finally blooms he will find her.

Bhanti remains baffled why his entrance access is denied. It's never happened before. He's relieved Boruto located Uchiha, Sasuke though. There's no doubt in his mind, if anyone can figure out a way to enter, it will be him.

Meanwhile Sarada is desperately calling out to him on the other side. The idea of an intruder, long forgotten after searching the other rooms, she is now focused on solely on her father, counting on him to save her. "Papa I'm here!" she yells, hoping he can hear her or sense her presence. "Please," she pleads, wanting nothing more than to feel his protective arms around her. _Help me Papa!_

* * *

Author's note: So Sasuke's finally arrived. Any guesses on what's going to happen?

On an unrelated note, I recently saw the new Itachi episodes. Unbeknownst to me, he was depicted as liking dango. Dango! That really made me smile. What a lucky guess I made about that being one of his favorite foods in Chapter 3!

Lastly, I invite you to review. I love to hear your thoughts. Without a doubt, it spurs my passion to write. Thanks to a reviewer, I revised Chapter 7 just before posting this one. The content has not changed but I hope it's less confusing now.

* * *

Fun fact/spoiler (hide your eyes if you're not current): (7-2016) I'm so happy it turns out Himawari's ninja skills do fall in line with canon. I just saw "The Day Naruto Becomes Hokage." What a lucky guess.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

With unwavering focus, he scrutinizes the portal with his Sharingan once more. _A surge of chakra to its weak spot should have allowed access_ , he argues with himself, _but Chidori and Amaterasu did nothing_ _._ _How can that be?_ A sinking feeling niggles in the back of his mind that something is missing and he alone doesn't have what it takes. Irritation rakes through him but he keeps his emotions in check. His daughter has disappeared and if she's in danger, he can't afford to waste a single second. All fired up, he pushes on. _Sarada, stay strong._ _ **I'm coming for you**_ _._

Meanwhile, above ground, Sakura has her hands full at the infirmary. Sasuke was able to break the Tsukuyomi cast on Konohamaru, but her expertise is needed to repair the damage rendered so no mental effects linger. For now, Konohamaru's precarious recovery rests solely in her hands. She counts her blessings Tsunade passed along her trademark secrets and steps up to the challenge as she works gently and meticulously on the lobes of his brain, ensuring his memories stay intact and he comes out of this relatively unscathed.

* * *

Having made it to the Orphanage, Ino begins contacting the others with her Jutsu. She learns Naruto will be arriving at the monastery shortly, and Sai and Hanabi have caught up with their comrades with the aid of Sai's ink bird. They've located Hinata from the air and Hanabi's scan indicates Hinata is indeed herself. The double check is reassuring. Immediately, she updates Shikamaru.

In the meantime, Hinata's been busy investigating the area around the monastery with her Byakugan, being especially careful to stay out of detection range of those present. She knows her importance is minimal but serving as a kunoichi again is like breath of fresh air. Honestly, before this Mission she didn't realize how much she missed being out in the field. She's grateful for this opportunity and now that Himawari's safe, she's ready to give it her all.

Crouching behind a bush, she feels Ino enter her mind.

"Anything?" Ino asks.

"No. Not at the monastery," Hinata says. "And he's clean. No white Zetsu are within Sasuke."

Ino sighs will relief. "Good," she replies. "Did you hear that Naruto?" she asks as he enters their conversation.

"Yes," he affirms.

"Is White Zetsu present in any of the others?" he asks.

"None that I have detected."

This is the news he was hoping for, and with a minute to spare, he takes the opportunity to address his guilt-laden mind. "Hey Hinata. Do me a favor and be extra careful, okay?" There is another pause. He's been worried over Himawari too and knows his orders surely caused his wife terrible grief. "And... I'm sorry," he apologizes in a rush. "I'll explain later but it was necessary to keep things from you earlier."

"It's okay," Hinata assures, hearing the sincerity in his voice. "I'm sure you had your reasons and I know you'd never do anything to intentionally hurt me or the family."

Relief at her words washes through him and he smiles.

"Right now I need to work quickly to help Sasuke retrieve Sarada, but I'll try to make it up to you later, okay?" There is another pause then he announces, "Hey guys, I've just arrived at the temple grounds."

Hinata locates him with her Byakugan.

"Sasuke is in the underground tunnel passages in the East Wing," she shares.

"Got it. I'm heading there now."

"Ino?" Hinata adds, "before we disconnect, let Shikamaru know, a half mile South of the monastery I saw a few figures retreating underground to a tunnel network of some sort. I'll let you know more after I investigate."

"Will do," she promises. "I'll check in with you again after I finish my interrogation. Okay?"

"Sounds good," Hinata finishes, and their connection ends.

Fifteen minutes later Ino stares back at the unconscious Clone. She doesn't want to believe it but there's no denying the truth being exposed now that her interrogation is complete. The blonde mind reader rapidly tries to reconcile what's been learned. If this Shin Clone is right, it's extremely urgent they find the others and stop them before it's too late.

Running low on chakra she quickly grabs the bento at her side and pushes down some food. It's going to be a long afternoon and she needs to power up so she can sustain her Jutsu amongst her friends. She swallows hard as she contemplates on everything. She doesn't want to believe it _,_ but Shikamaru's greatest fears may have just been confirmed.

* * *

Boruto, Mitsuki, and the monk are pacing the hall and Sarada is nowhere to be found. Urgently, Naruto rushes toward them. "Where is she?" he nearly shouts.

"Behind this wall," the Sharingan wielder replies tersely. "It's a chakra sealed portal. One I haven't been able to break through."

Naruto glances at the singes on the passageway. Black flames from Amaterasu are particularly harsh in one spot.

"Can I help?" he asks.

Sasuke pauses to think. "There's an area of weakness here," he shares, pointing to said spot.

"A stream of chakra surrounds this part," he continues, tracing his fingers along the portal's edge. "It's strong and unyielding. But here," he points again to the area of interest, "the chakra stream is disrupted in the smallest way. I suspect if we add just the right amount of concentrated chakra to it, the flow will even out and the portal door will pop open."

Naruto ruminates on this for a moment.

"Bhanti was able to use this method before," Sasuke adds.

"Bhanti?" Naruto backpedals, surprised.

Sasuke nods. "He's not a nin but an energy exists in him that acts a lot like chakra. Earlier he showed me how he accessed the portal. Through deep meditation he builds up what he terms his 'life force' and concentrates it. At will, he is able to expel it all at once through his finger. He says the concentrated release of energy is not unique to him; however each individual releases differently. Most, in fact, release through their head. As a result, his unique ability has allowed him and only him, exclusive access the portal with merely the touch of his finger."

Naruto looks to Sasuke and the Uchiha easily reads the unsaid question.

"Naruto," he says seriously. "Bhanti admits he helped Sarada into the portal but claims he had every intention of getting her out after the scuffle. He panicked when he found his access had been denied and quickly reached out to me via Boruto as soon as he could."

"So what should we make of this?" Naruto says in a lowered voice.

"I don't know," Sasuke says seriously, glancing over to the monk, "but it doesn't matter at this point. We just need to work on getting the portal door opened and bringing back Sarada."

"Hm," Naruto wonders, thinking on an idea.

"I tried earlier to short circuit the flow with Chidori and Amaterasu but they did nothing. Now I'm starting to think it may take more than just an extra pulse of energy to redirect its flow."

Naruto returns a cheesy grin.

"What about this?" Naruto states, having shaped a small, potent, Rasengan. The blue orb of rapidly whirling chakra illuminates and spins wildly. It has rotational spin and direction.

Sasuke instantly sees where this is going. The Seventh Hokage's Jutsu definitely holds potential.

* * *

"A little smaller," he instructs. "Smaller...smaller...stop." The shape and size look to be the perfect fit for the area he's been working on, and the way the chakra whips around may provide the extra kick to redirect the flow. With the help of his Sharingan, he carefully guides Naruto's hand to the site. A small jolt startles his best friend when he puts the orb to the area, but he stands firm.

Sasuke holds his breath watching intently. Slowly, the chakra looping back upon itself is doing so less and less and ebbing to move in one direction.

"I think it's working," he says, trying not to sound too optimistic even though his voice betrays him.

"Naruto," he stresses. "Add more power but be sure to keep it the same size. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Also, whatever you do, release additional chakra gradually, not too fast." Naruto steadies himself to concentrate, carefully adding more chakra to the rapidly spinning sphere all the while pulling the mass into itself to keep it small.

All eyes are on now glued on Sasuke and Naruto. Even Boruto can't hide his fascination, though he won't disguise his shock. His hero, Uchiha, Sasuke just asked his dad for help. _His Dad of all people!_

Rumor has it the legendary Uchiha trusts very few and primarily works alone, so it flabbergasts him why he would even consider asking his busy paper pushing Dad to assist. _What can his Dad possibly do that he can't?_ The small blue orb his father made doesn't look like anything special. In fact it looks pathetically weak compared to the all the cool Jutsu Sasuke used before. He can't hide the fact that it must be something special though judging by the way Sasuke is reacting. _Will it work?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'll admit this chapter gave me trouble and I'm still not terribly sure about it. Instead of mulling over things for another few weeks though, I decided to push myself to share the first part I've written with a promise of another update in another week or so, since it's been over a month. I also revised Chapters 6, 10, and 12 after reading back through things. Thank you to those who've patiently waited for this update and stuck with the story. I appreciate it! Feel free to constructively criticize as it might give me ideas on how to make it better.

Lastly, I'm not sure I captured the out of body experience properly when in deep meditation. If anyone has personal experience with this, feel free to PM me. I'm willing to make corrections if anything is off. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Hinata gasps. Reactivating her Byakugan she quickly scans again. She doesn't want to believe it, but her eyes don't lie. When the door leading underground opens for the briefest moment, it reveals a long hidden passageway. Within it, several clone bodies containing White Zetsu are spotted milling around. Before anything more can be seen, the door shuts.

Surprise and anxiety rush through her. She's discovered a hidden group. There are at least 25, possibly more. Taking in a deep breath, she patiently waits for the door to open again so she can get a better glimpse inside.

As luck would have it, two more clones in the distance make their way over. One is injured with a weak chakra signature and the other is aiding him back. Just before entering the hideout, the damaged clone collapses. In the rush to bring him in, the outer door is left slightly ajar and she is able to peek through the crevice with her bloodline limit. She quickly scans the area, noting the far end of the track has a laboratory.

The battered clone is ushered back to a waiting cell. Several just like him sit in chairs, tending their wounds. Bottles of chemicals litter the floor. She watches as solutions are opened and poured over the torn flesh to placate them. One by one, they are brought behind closed doors to another room just beyond the lab. To an outsider it appears they are in line to be healed, but oh how wrong that assumption turns out to be. Once in the back room, they lay the injured clone on a table. A shot is administered to knock him out. In the meantime, another healthy unconscious clone is rolled through a back door, and his table is aligned with the one in the room. A careful assessment of the injured body is made and notes are taken. A last injection is then administered. Suddenly, rapid violent convulsions rip through and overwhelm the helpless body.

 _Oh my gosh...No!  
_

Heavily repulsed, she steels herself to observe the rest. Just before perishing, White Zetsu is extracted and moved to the new clone on the adjacent table, leaving a motionless, near lifeless body in it's wake. Once coaxed back to consciousness, the new healthy clone receives a silver canister and is led back to the waiting cell. She follows the now still body as it's pushed to the far reaches of the tunnel. There, in a separate room, it is carefully cocooned in a tight wrap and joins piles of bodies that are stacked and tagged in a large refrigerated room, all of which desperately cling to life by a thread.

By the reactions of the injured, soon-to-be-treated clones, it appears those in the waiting cell believe the new clone exiting is a healed clone. It's terrifying but they are unaware of their impending doom. This is no place of healing. The clones currently waiting for help are solely bodies to house the White Zetsu and are apparently disposable assets whether they know it or not.

She glances away as the gruesome truth settles in. _How could this be happening?_ _And who would think to use them so heartlessly?_ She shivers. Though Orochimaru is nowhere in sight, the Snake Sannin comes to mind. The cruelties of the ninja world are not foreign to her, but she can't reconcile any of this. _How long has this been going on? And what is its purpose?_ A trip through the chakra suppressed door means she'll be out of range to communicate with Ino, but intel is her assignment, and she ventures to see what information she can obtain.

Just before she reaches the door however, there is a buzz in activity. Retreating back and peering in with her Byakugan she notes that clones are rapidly lining up in the hallway. Masking her chakra, she hides just out of their visual range. In the next moment, the door suddenly flings open and several clones with White Zetsu come flooding out. The masses exit in droves. Panic sets in as she realizes the small army is moving with purpose toward the monastery. Intel is still needed to be collected but she has to warn her friends. _Ino where are you?_ She silently wonders. _What should I do?_

* * *

"Shinto!" a clone at the Orphanage complains, admonishing him for his outrageous request. Shinto looks back at him sternly, but he stands his ground and looks him straight in the eye.

"This is Naruto we're talking about," Shinto reminds. " **Naruto** , the Seventh Hokage," he spells out. "Without him, we wouldn't be who we are today."

The other clones begin to mumble amongst themselves, bolstering Shinto's confidence. Alas he's gotten them thinking.

Being one of the first clones to befriend Naruto, Shinto has found independence a rather novel and exhilarating experience. Naruto's suggestion to relocate them to the Orphanage when they were captured changed his life dramatically for the better, theirs too. Never once had he believed in individual desires when he was a slave to Shin, but things are very different now. Even from day one, the Seventh Hokage was determined to help each and every one of them integrate into society. In fact, he was the one who began their journey in their new life by bestowing them with individual names. He believed they had worth and assigned Kabuto as their Sensei so individual lessons and training could ensue. Not before long, they were able to live their own lives with a purpose dictated by their own will and accomplishments. Individual personalities even began to bloom.

Initially, Sasuke Uchiha seemed to have been rather skeptical of Naruto's decision to keep them alive when they were captured, but thanks to the Naruto's optimism, he didn't have the heart to dispute his claim that everyone deserved a second chance. By choosing not to oppose him, the Village took this as agreement, and for this the clones were grateful. Soon after, Shinto had become a loyal follower of Naruto's wishes and came to respect Sasuke. He worked diligently to set the example among all the clones and was the first to prove they could learn to integrate and become valuable members of society.

"He came to us for help," Shinto reminds his peers seriously. Naruto had visited them earlier and left with only a single wish. "He's never asked for anything, **ever**. Don't you think it's time we work to repay him?"

"We may be over our heads with this," Kai retorts, worry in his voice.

"I'm in," Shinto states with conviction, challenging the hundreds gathered around with his glare.

"Me too," another stands with him. Conversation continues to buzz. Slowly but surely a small cluster begin to side with Shinto. Others look to their friends, uncertain, but are slowly drawn to do what's right. Soon dozens side with Shinto. As numbers increase so does the enthusiasm to join. In less than a minute, hundreds rush to join the cause. Peer pressure is intense and soon, even Kai, the last hold out, is convinced to agree. "It's unanimous," Shinto announces proudly. This is the first group effort based on their own free will and it feels good. "The time has come," he announces. "Let's go!"

* * *

Sasuke works to stay calm and persevere. He's not a patient man but he will wait until the end of time if it means he will get Sarada back. Eagerly he watches as Naruto's Rasengan resets the chakra flow. _Just a little more... a little more...then... YES!_ Sasuke sees it. The chakra circle is complete.

"It's open," he announces, but before anyone can celebrate, an agonizing screech of pain echoes in the hall and Mitsuki crumbles to the floor. Concern for the young genin is palpable as he writhes in pain with his hands tightly clasped around his head. Sasuke immediately looks to his best friend. "Naruto?"

"Go," his blond friend says, reading his mind. "I'll handle things here."

Before he can jump through the portal however, the old stone hallway suddenly rumbles. Everything around shakes violently and chunks of ceiling fall down, forcing everyone to retreat for cover in nearby door jams.

"What was that?" Boruto exclaims, alarmed, holding himself against the wall and trying to even his voice as he shelters his unconscious teammate. It was as if an explosion or an earthquake just happened.

 _Sakura?_ Sasuke and Naruto think momentarily, but their train of thought vanishes as dozens of clones flood the hallway and surround them. Naruto looks worriedly at Boruto as the implications of all that is unfolding settles in.

"Can you handle things over there?" Sasuke asks Boruto, contemplating on what to do next.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I've got this!" he assures.

Naruto and Sasuke position themselves in front of the portal while Boruto stands before Bhanti and lays Mitsuki by his side. Chakra flares from the Konoha nin. A confrontation looks to be just on the horizon but before any punch can be pulled, the crowd unexpectedly separates. The rest is surreal. A lone, elegant figure appears and walks toward them gracefully. There's no mistaking his aristocratic features or the strong familial resemblance.

"Sasuke." he says smoothly while Bhanti looks over at him in shock. "Crow?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I plan share a loosely related one shot next but stay tuned. I hope to come back to working on "Regret" afterwards. By the way, your reviews have prompted a little writing spree, so thanks to all who've left one. If you haven't already, let me know what your thoughts are so far. Also to my regular reviewers, you're the real reason this one shot is now 16 chapters and counting. A big thank you to you! Lastly, I hope all families out there are able to share something special for Father's Day with all the wonderful fathers, grandfathers, and father figures out there you know. Enjoy the day!


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

He stills, captivated at the sight before him. _Itachi? ... Alive?_ For a moment, he wants to believe, but... _no_ he remembers, _it can't be. Genjutsu?_ he wonders, but shockingly, it's not. Emotion springs to life as his Sharingan spins furiously. Scrutinizing his form, he notes the peaceful figure possesses chakra that is Itachi's and yet... _Something's off._ Suddenly there's a shift in movement. Without a second thought, Sasuke swiftly darts to the left. In the blink of an eye, his katana forcefully slices down, effectively stopping the onslaught of clones trying to slip through the portal undetected. Immediately a wider berth is established as the intruders scramble to distance themselves from his katana's reach. The few who aren't so lucky gather flesh from their lacerated bodies and vigorously pour solution onto their fresh wounds.

Boruto stands wide-eyed in shock. He hadn't realized a group of them was so close. He smothers the alarm racing through his system as he works to ignore the splattered blood all around.

In the meantime, Bhanti just stands there, pale and motionless.

"Boruto! Get them out of the way!" Naruto yells, suddenly snapping his son out of his stupor. Reflexively he heeds the command, jerking Bhanti and Mitsuki back to the wall as a barrage of shuriken whiz by. The weapons are easily blocked, but the distraction allows Naruto a brief moment to summon a wall of shadow clones whose masses push the Shin clones back, away from the the portal's entrance.

The newfound offensive prompts Boruto to step up his game by making three clones of his own to protect his friends _._ His defense isn't as formidable as his fathers, but he bravely vows to make a difference. As the determined drive from the Shin Clones ripples off in waves, he finds new gumption to defend against them with all his might.

The rapid turn of events sparks Mitsuki to do his best and he shakily stands. Unfortunately it's near impossible to ignore the pain as the world becomes a blur. Sweat peppers his forehead as he works to breathe and tries desperately to will away the nausea. He says nothing but it takes everything he has just to stand. _I need to stay strong,_ he repeats to himself. The desire to defend burns brightly, but the intensity of the pain is just too great. Despite his efforts, he unceremoniously slumps and looses consciousness. The dramatic collapse momentarily draws everyone's attention to him, and in that split second, Itachi shushins to the portal's edge and easily slips through.

"Take care of the rest!" Sasuke brusquely commands, chastising himself for the mistake as he tears in after him.

 _Wait. Only Dad and I are left?_ Boruto realizes with panic. He stands there, aghast, rapidly scrambling to calm himself and settle his worry over Mitsuki. There are presently only the two of them to defend against hundreds _. Hundreds!_

He silently watches as his father stands confidently out in front, undaunted by Sasuke's untimely departure. It reminds him of the promise he made to Sasuke. _"I've got this!"_ he had said. Realizing this is no time to fumble or disappoint, he works up courage once again, and steadies himself for what comes next.

"Don't be tricked!"' Ino suddenly bursts through Naruto's thoughts with her Jutsu.

"Naruto, we've got company up here," a strained response from Shikamaru announces. "Protect the portal until you get Sarada out of there then destroy it! Got it?" he pants.

"Sasuke's already through," Naruto informs. "But Itachi..."

"It's not him!" Ino exclaims.

Naruto gulps. "What?" _No way._

"It's true," Ino verifies. _Does Sasuke know this?_ Naruto can only hope.

"Beyond that door lies a deadly threat." Shikamaru grunts, "so guard it heavily and be sure the fake doesn't make it to his destination."

Labored breaths indicate conflict above and Naruto wonders just how many they're up against. "Fall back and push them away from the entrance to the halls!" Shikamaru suddenly yells _. A retreat?_ Naruto surmises. _That can't be good_.

"Naruto… it looks like we're going to have to regroup and focus our effort to guard the entrance to your location. I'm not sure we can….Wait!" There is a pregnant pause, spiking concern from the blond Hokage.

"Shikamaru?" he calls out but no response comes. "Shikamaru?!" he demands with concern. "What's going on?" Anxiety rushes through him as his imagination runs wild. Suddenly his shadow clones fend off a surprise side attack from a cluster of Shin Clones to his right. The abrupt activity jolts him back to his own problems. A few of them were able to get closer to the entrance than they should have, and he works to push them back. Glancing over to Boruto, he reminds himself there is much to lose if he messes up.

The scuffle results in a heated brawl in the congested hallway but he's successful in keeping them at bay.

After what seems like forever, Shikamaru's voice returns. "Hold down that sector!" he commands. "And get them to the infirmary, stat! If we're going to do this we need to….Yes!" he suddenly exclaims. "Man, perfect timing. Thanks for the reinforcements, Naruto!"

"Reinforcements?" Naruto repeats, unsure of what he's referring to.

"Shinto and his brigade are here and have leveled the fighting field!"

 _Shinto?_ Naruto breathes a sigh of relief. His friends will have better chances with the help of the Shin Clones, but as he slowly digests the turn of events, worry and unease creep in. _Was it fair to ask for Shinto's help?_ he wonders. There will likely be unprecedented casualties from allies who are not quite full-fledged Leaf Shinobi. Guilt rapidly pools at the bottom of his stomach. The Shin Clones were just beginning their new life integrating into Konoha. This is no way to treat them. Cursing, he tries to figure out what to do next.

"Did you get that Naruto?!" Shikamaru shouts and shakes him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He's irritated with himself for being distracted. "What? No. Sorry Shikamaru. Can you repeat that?"

"Hanabi verified the clones you're facing are the foreign ones with White Zetsu in them. I believe they're from another dimension and are likely the threat Kaguya knew about and amassed her army for. The Clone Ino probed verified this portal is their ticket home. Ever since arriving they've been working their way back to their mother to tell her about our location so she can bring armies out to conquer us. Their original portal was destroyed, but it seems this is an alternative one."

 _Ugh. The bad news just got worse._

"The bottom line is don't let them go back and disclose our location, or a war we're not ready for will be in the making."

As the ugly truth rears its head, the need to do what's best now lies heavily upon his shoulders. Shikamaru had hypothesized something like this years ago, but there was never any solid proof _._ Though remote, to atone for his sins, Sasuke agreed to investigate and rule it out. Along the way, he uncovered a few things that bothered him. There were sightings and myths. Bits of facts that never quite amounted to anything but certainly held possibility. _I should have known,_ Naruto thinks, _Teme's gut feeling rarely lies. Those traces of evidence were real. We just didn't want to believe it._

This sobers him. His best friend suffered losing years of family time for the sake of finding and eliminating the threat he vehemently believed in. It was top priority at first, but the Mission's purpose faded over time as the Village was rebuilt and its shinobi and citizens began to live their lives again. At one point Naruto called him back when it was too hard to watch Sakura and Sarada suffer from his absence, but Sasuke didn't relent, convinced he was onto something. Evidence was never concrete, but his instincts wouldn't let him rest. It wasn't certain where the threat would come from, but after scrubbing the globe and infiltrating Villages for information, Sasuke was sure the threat was real. There was a possibility it was not of this world, but he had an inkling it was ominously close and waiting to strike. Determined, he vowed not to leave a single stone unturned until he found the last missing link to stop it. How ironic after traveling endlessly and roving over the great Nations for all these years, the place of interest turns out to be a monastery so close to Konoha it is practically in their backyard.

"They claimed they couldn't get through the portal without Konoha's Itachi," he states.

"Itachi?" Naruto questions.

"Yeah," Shikamaru says, "so up until now I thought we were safe. Man, how was I to know you and Sasuke would be able to pop the lock before we got there? When Hanabi reported it, I knew they would rush to jump on the chance to jump through. We're heading over so hold them off as long as you can. Don't allow any through. Got it?"

"Bad news," Naruto reports. "The fake Itachi made it through."

Shikamaru curses. "Do you have Sarada?" he asks.

"No, but Sasuke went after him and is sure to work on retrieving her. Hopefully he knows to stop the fake from moving on too."

The tenseness in the pause says it all.

"Hold off the onslaught of clones until we get there then I'll handle things with the help of Shinto and his friends. As soon as you see me, go and help Sasuke rescue Sarada, and at all costs make sure the fake doesn't make it back to his home. I'll work to destroy the portal as soon as you're back."

"Got it." Naruto signs out.

Naruto's shadow clones begin to reorganize and push the foreign clones away from the portal's entrance once again. A large cluster make their way over to protect Boruto, Bhanti, and Mitsuki.

"Boruto," a shadow clone of Naruto says. "Stick with me. We're carving a path out of here for you, literally over our heads."

"But I want to stay and help," he argues.

"Boruto," his clone says seriously, "I want you to get Mitsuki medical help and lead Bhanti to safety."

Boruto pouts but understands.

"Fine," he says with a grumble.

"And tell Sakura to prepare the infirmary in case Sarada or anyone else needs special care," he adds.

He looks over to his real Dad for a moment as he fully takes in the situation.

"Dad?" he asks the clone.

"Yes?"

Nothing like this has ever happened in his young life before but the reality of battle and death slowly sink in.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry," he assures. "We've got this."

Naruto remains serious and prepares for what he needs to do. He would have preferred to have shielded Boruto from this mess, but now that he's in the thick of it, his help is critical. It will be up to him to keep Mitsuki and Bhanti safe.

Shadow clones poof out of existence as Shin clones attack and attention is diverted back to the crowd before them. Confidently, The Seventh Hokage steadies his resolve.

"Okay Boruto," he announces. "You three stand next to each other and let my shadow clones do the work. Got it?"

He nods and props Mitsuki up to a standing position. His father quickly reconfigures his army of shadow clones in a row four bodies wide. As they effectively squeeze their way into the middle of the tightly compacted mass of bodies, they create a thick center of Naruto clones flanked by a thin layer of Shin clones who are now pushed tightly up against the walls. The group of shadow clones easily lift the three of them off the ground and slide them over their heads, through the hallway, and out into the open courtyard before anyone can touch them. The ride upon the human conveyor belt is like something out of a rock concert, and had it been any other scenario it would have been funny. Sadly there's no time for laughter. Just as they are placed onto their feet, the horror of what is taking place hits him like a splash of ice water. Boruto stares, speechless and stunned. As far as the eye can see, Shin clone is pitted against Shin clone. The clink of steel against steel can be heard as sweat covered bodies struggle to fight. Blood and bodies are scattered across the once peaceful landscape and brutal attacks continue to be given and received. The pounding of his heart fills his ears. It's gruesome, but a stir from Mitsuki snaps him back to his goal at hand.

"Head to the Infirmary!" he orders at Bhanti as a Shin Clone in the distance points to him and starts to charge. He nudges the terrified monk to run, then takes off alongside him, sprinting across the courtyard while holding his unconscious teammate closely to him. He struggles a bit but determination flashes in his eyes as he realizes the rest of the Leaf and the Shin Clones here are thrust into the fight of their lives.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I know it's taken awhile to update but some pretty exciting things have happened on my end that had me diverting time to work on them. For starters, I would like to express a special thank you to **Sakura's Unicorn** and **wingedmercury** for their help and guidance. They were able to show me how to provide links to others from my Profile page. Visitors can now directly connect to authors and members of the **Fanfiction Review Movement**. I'm thrilled to incorporate this feature and encourage all of you to visit authors who are a part of this community and discover the wonderful stories they have to offer, and of course to constructively read and review.

Secondly, I'm currently gushing over fanart from **Nairil** gifted to me for "Hanabi's Handiwork." It took a little bit of time for me to learn how to attach it to the story, but it was definitely worth it. Please know gifts of reviews and fanart really make my heart soar! If others are inclined to do do the same, please feel free to PM me.

Lastly, thanks to all who ventured over to read my Itachi one shot, "A Delightful Discovery." It helped me to gauge what a reaction to an alive Itachi would be. For those reading/reviewing both stories, more virtual dango for you!

I hope you enjoyed the information that has finally been revealed in this chapter and keep my fingers it lived up to expectation. Please let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Without warning, a handsome dark-haired ninja appears from the portal linked to the monastery.

"Who are you?" Sarada asks, wide-eyed and curious, as he makes his way over.

"A friend," he replies smoothly, a little too smoothly for Sarada's taste though, and she puts up her guard. He easily traversed the portal, and she's not quite sure what to make of him yet.

In the next instant, her father appears.

"Stand back!" he orders.

"Papa!" she yells with jubilance. _He's here!_ Dodging out of reach of the nin, she skillfully slides to her father's side.

* * *

Naruto's shadow clones continue to disappear as the foreign Shin Clones press on. One against hundreds is hardly fair, but Naruto's reserve chakra allow his remaining shadow clones to stave off the onslaught. A few have gotten close to the portal's entrance, but so far there's been no outdoing the Seventh Hokage's will to prevent an impending war. _Better hurry up, Sasuke. We need to seal this thing quick._

* * *

Sasuke swallows down surprise as his eyes take in the sight of the familiar room, but there's no time for nostalgia. He spots three portals laced with Itachi's chakra on the far wall and they gleam back enticingly when viewed with the Sharingan. Something tells him the illusive doors to the next dimension lie right before him. He's searched for them countless times over the past many years, it's almost too good to be true. A myriad of unanswered questions remain, but he smothers them down. His daughter is here and he'd best send her back first before anything more transpires.

"Be careful. That man is a fake," the dark-haired nin says of Sasuke. "Come to me Sarada," he beckons.

 _Sarada?_ "Hey, how do you know my name?" she demands.

"I'd never forget my very own niece."

 _Niece?_ She's suddenly taken aback.

"Don't listen to him!" Sasuke retorts as confusion swims through Sarada's mind. "Sarada, look at me," he says sternly. "It's me. You know it." He glares at Itachi and thinks quickly. "Better yet, verify it with those eyes of yours," he commands. She swiftly activates her Sharingan and stares back at him. Relief washes through her when she recognizes her father's chakra, and she nods her assent. "He's the fake," he gestures to Itachi.

It's unexplainable but she feels like she knows the chakra of this stranger. The aura he exudes definitely holds familiarity. Slowly it hits her. It's much like the chakra she sees on the portal, like the one she saw in the forest. _Crow?_ she wonders.

"Sarada," her father says firmly to get her attention. "It's important you to go back to the monastery. Now."

"But Papa!" she pleads.

"No buts. Go!"

"But we need to protect the door," she insists.

He stills. _Door? What does she know about the door?_

Itachi grins.

"Sarada's right," he agrees as he slips to the far wall.

Sasuke isn't sure what Itachi's motives are, but one thing's for certain, he won't let him get to it first. Immediately he lunges at him, catching Sarada off guard as their bodies crash to the floor.

Itachi recovers easily and darts back again. Sasuke's fast though and deflects his trajectory.

The room is far too small to whip out his katana, so he sticks to taijutsu. The nin is quick but lacks the speed of a prodigy. Sasuke smirks at this. He will admit he exudes a likeness of Itachi's chakra, but as they fight, changes to it take place, and it becomes more and more apparent it's not his brother.

The fake's persistence to get to the portals only drives Sasuke to fight harder to prevent access. Unfortunately with Sarada's presence, it's impossible to go at him with full force. If it got out of hand and she were hurt, he'd never forgive himself. Tempering himself, he makes demands of her one more time.

"Sarada. Head back!" He commands.

She doesn't comply though. Frustrated, Sasuke brutally attempts to throw Itachi back to the monastery to end this game, but it fails. While Itachi slowly rises to his feet, Sarada speaks.

"I've got the left one covered. You guard the other two." Before he can say or do anything, she hedges toward the back wall, keeping her eyes peeled on Crow's next move.

Then, as if on cue, Naruto pops into the room, whizzing past Itachi. He comes to a screeching stop and stands next to his long time friend. "Teme, we gotta get outta here!" he exclaims. He's relieved to see Sarada's safe and the nin is still there, but things won't be good until he brings everyone back.

"Wait. First, make sure he doesn't get through," he tells his friend.

"Huh?" Naruto blurts. "Through what?"

"The portals on the back wall." Sasuke clarifies.

 _Portals?_ "What?...Where?"

 _That's right._ Sasuke remembers _the portals are only seen by Sharingan wielders_. He gestures for Sarada to move aside then skillfully flings a handful of shuriken directly onto the wall, marking key spots that outline the portal's edges. While attention is drawn there, he nudges Naruto, and subtly shifts his gaze to Sarada, hoping his friend reads the unspoken message. Naruto looks back at him but remains silent. _  
_

"Block the center one and keep your eye on the prize," he tells Naruto. _Protect Sarada. Understand Dobe?_

"Sarada, you take the left. I've got the right," he adds.

"Got it Naruto?" he grits.

"Sasuke, things aren't what they seem," Naruto warns. Shikamaru had shared his theory on this. "Just be ready for anything and everything," he finishes, causing Sasuke to tense _. Wait. What?_ _  
_

"Follow my lead!" Naruto announces. _  
_

"Yes Hokage-sama," Sarada chimes in excitedly in ready stance. At this point, Sasuke concedes. _Fine. Let's do this!_

The nin takes the opportunity to think things through. _Which one is the correct door_? He wonders. There is likely only one chance at this and he needs to make it back home at all costs. Two of Konoha's strongest ninja stand before the right and middle portals. _It's best to take a hostage and go for the weakest one to make it back_. Secretly he hopes they all lead to the same place and prepares to give it his all.

All at once, the nin lunges to the left, attempting to knock Sarada through the portal with him. Before he registers what's happening, Naruto is suddenly standing in her place, and Sarada's safely out of harm's way next to Sasuke. Momentum has him rushing forward and he hits the wall. All at once, searing pain rushes through his body, and he lets out a piercing scream. Immediately the henge of Itachi is lost and a Shin Clone is revealed in his place. He's dazed but lucid enough to know his disguise has vanished, and he's no longer able to get up due to damage sustained.

The chakra spikes that ripped through their bodies when they collided with the supercharged portal, leave open wounds, and pools of blood lie beneath them. The Shin Clone can't move and groans in agony, having taken the brunt of it. Naruto is hurt and winces but manages to stand as the regenerative processes of his body vigorously work to repair his wounds.

"Papa! Look!" Sarada exclaims.

She points to the portal where Naruto and the Shin Clone just hit and he notices Itachi's pulse of chakra has weakened and is starting to fade.

"Hey Sasuke. We gotta get back. The portal leading here is gonna blow!" Naruto announces.

"Wait, what?"

"Shikamaru's set to detonate. There are too many of them to hold off. The path here must be destroyed. If even one gets through a war is on the horizon." Sasuke nods understanding. No one can be allowed through.

Roughly picking up the Clone, he gestures for Sarada to follow.

"Wait!" she pleads.

She scrambles back to the table. "Papa, help me bring these before we go." She anxiously hovers over the books laid out on the table. "Please," she pleads. "It's really important."

"Sarada, we have to leave now." Naruto stresses. "There isn't time."

Her heartbeat quickens. She desperately grabs at the stack but there are too many to carry, and many fall from her arms back to the desk. Sasuke sees the tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes and thinks quickly. Shoving the injured nin out for Naruto, he asks with seriousness, "can you take him?"

Naruto pushes himself to stand tall as Sarada's tears stir strength within.

"Sure," he agrees.

"We'll be right behind you," Sasuke promises. Naruto grabs the nin, and makes a mad dash back through the portal to the monastery. Sasuke then scrambles to search through his satchel and slams the package Shikamaru gave him earlier onto the desk. Two scrolls roll out. He tugs them open and divides the large stack of books between them, quickly sealing them up. Tossing them back into his bag, he takes Sarada's hand and hastily tugs her to the exit. He pushes her through first to ensure she's be safe then takes one last glance back at the room and follows suit.

"They're through!" Sai announces as he watches them whiz by. Just then Shikamaru releases the shadow holding the detonator and the wall explodes behind them. The ruckus startles everyone, but as the dust settles, something unexpected happens. The hoards of Shin Clones suddenly stop their attack, and the one in the front instigates a retreat as Itachi's pulsing chakra slowly fades and the portal door becomes nothing more than solid wall once again.

* * *

Thank you to all who are still sticking with the story. I know it took awhile to post this update. For those who have reviewed, know you're the best! There's something about feedback, especially the constructive kind, that never ceases to brighten my day. A big thanks to those who've inspired me to continue writing.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Stop! Let them go!" Naruto commands.

It takes time, but relay of his message trickles down to shinobi in the front lines, and the Shin Clones are allowed to retreat back into the shadows.

Naruto knows there are no winners in battle. Everyone, no matter how noble, comes out with a scar, and it's time to stop. "Focus efforts to get help for the injured," he orders.

Fellow shinobi begin to triage through those left on the field. The damage is done, and much lies ahead, but they will work hard to restore all that they can.

The lull in attacks prompts a Chūnin to make a mad dash for The Seventh Hokage. He's been waiting for this opportunity and won't waste a second more. "Hokage-sama," he says with urgency. "Please. Come with me to the infirmary."

"Me?" Naruto looks puzzled then looks down at the blood on his cloak and smiles. "Oh this," he waves off. "Don't let the blood deceive you. I'm fine," he assures. Besides, I need to help out there," he says, as he points over to the courtyard. "The battle is over."

"With all due respect, Master Sakura should clear you first," the Chūnin replies, with a tinge of nervousness to his voice. He's been ordered to say this, so he rushes to add, "But I'm here on Master Shikamaru's orders to retrieve you. Your son Boruto's been hurt."

Naruto pales, and without another word, quickly follows.

* * *

Shikamaru strides toward Sasuke and Sarada while keeping his eye on Hanabi. She finishes her scan, nods, then departs down the hall.

"I was starting to get worried," he begins. "What took so long? Are either of you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke answers for himself and looks at his daughter.

"Me too," she says. Right then, her stomach grumbles loudly, and she grimaces. "Just a little hungry that's all," she says with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Go to the infirmary and get checked out," Shikamaru tells her.

"But I'm fine," Sarada complains.

"Sarada," Sasuke says firmly. "Get checked by your mother then get something to eat. We'll talk later." She scrunches her face with a tiny pout, but with Nara-san looking at her expectantly, she concedes. "All right. Already!" she retorts. "Just promise you won't leave without saying good-bye, okay?" she adds in a slightly smaller voice, watching her father anxiously.

Sasuke outwardly remains neutral but feels guilt with that statement. He'd be the first to admit, he'd done that in the past, and now, more than ever, it stings to hear the underlying need in her voice. To top it off, had he stayed at the monastery, perhaps she would have never gone missing in the first place. He inwardly groans. Their life is complicated. As Sarada continues to look to him, he knows what a burden she carries, simply by being his daughter, and he will give her this much.

"Sarada, there's plenty to do, and it doesn't look like I'll be leaving anytime soon," he assures. She hesitates, but when she looks into his eyes, she's placated and finally walks off toward the infirmary.

When she's finally out of sight, he closes his eyes and wears a small frown. Unfortunately, it's probable this is far from over. Part of him is grateful they didn't broach the topic of anything beyond the immediate. Their bond is getting stronger, but there is still a ways to go.

Shikamaru gives him a moment, then speaks. "Sasuke, I know it's not the best time, but can we talk?"

He looks over at him and nods, following Shikamaru into a side room.

* * *

Ino paces while Sakura asks, "So... in your professional opinion, what's best for Boruto?"

The blonde frowns and Sakura begins to worry. Sharing bad news is never easy, but Ino needs to gather her wits quickly.

"Naruto will be here shortly, and he's bound to ask," Sakura reminds.

Ino knows Sakura's right, and she silently contemplates over the options. None are good, but it's time to pick the best of the bad and place stock in her abilities.

"It's a hard call to make, but in his case, I think it's best I take him to the Special Forces Clinic."

Sakura quiets as she wonders how Naruto will take the news. It's outside of Konoha, but top care is administered there, especially for head injuries like his. She and Ino trained quite a few nin who rotated through its hallways after the War, and over the years, as more research was done, the clinic earned a reputation for specializing in traumatic brain injuries.

"Will you help me stall until I find a good way to break it to him?"

"Sure. Whatever you..."

"Hey you two," he greets. "Sakura, do you need me?" Naruto interrupts. "What's going on? I heard Boruto's hurt."

A silent moment has the two women looking between each other, then Sakura shares: "It's really Ino you need to see," she tells him, leaving him a little confused.

Ino straightens but settles down and puts on a friendly smile to ease Naruto into things.

"Hey Naruto. Thanks for coming," she says pleasantly. "Come in. Have a seat," she offers. "I have a few things I need to talk to you about."

As he turns to face Ino, Sakura notices his blood stained cloak. "Naruto," she admonishes. "What happened?"

He gives her his trademark grin, and she shakes her head.

"Good grief! First things first. Come to the back room so I can perform a quick check."

He wants to speak with Ino, but the tone Sakura's using leaves no room for discussion.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

He settles himself on the table while Sakura's hands glow green, and Ino exits to give them some privacy.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto calls. "Don't leave. Wait for me in the next room. Okay? This shouldn't take long."

"Sure, take your time," she says happily as to not give anything away.

Once alone, she goes over the options again. It won't be easy but she knows what she needs to do next.

* * *

Concealing her presence behind the bushes, the Byakugan user stills, both happy and relieved there was just enough time to collect the intel and samples she needed. Sai is already on his way back to Konoha with the vials, allowing her to stay behind.

Shin Clones are slowly filtering back into the underground hideout. Many are hurt, and she watches as they carry in comrades, some barely hanging on by a heartbeat. She can't imagine what the battle site is like, and squeezes her eyes shut, hoping that things are better than they look from this vantage point.

Suddenly Ino's voice comes into her mind.

"Hinata?" she urges, and she's suddenly on high alert.

"Yes?"

"We need you back at the monastery. Do you think you can head back now? The confrontation is over, and Naruto and I need you here."

 _Naruto?_ she wonders but doesn't ask.

"Understood."

Slipping away into the shadows of the trees, she heads over, worry written all over her face.

* * *

"Mama?" the young Uchiha inquires, peeking her head into the room, just as Sakura finishes the last of her work on Naruto.

"Sarada?" It's a question, but suddenly the answer stands right before her, and she brightens. Rushing over to her daughter, she encases her in a big hug.

"You're safe!" she says with happiness. _Thank goodness._

Sarada nods, and Sakura takes a step back to give her a once over.

"Papa and Nara-san asked that I get checked out by you even though I'm completely fine," she pouts. Just then her stomach grumbles again, and she rolls her eyes.

"Well, maybe I'm hungry, but I'm fine. Really!"

Sakura wants to chuckle, but keeps a straight face, and shoots a look of askance over to Naruto.

"We were worried about you," Naruto says gently. "Don't be too disappointed, Sarada. I'm sure they sent you here just for peace of mind," he adds.

His genuine concern seems to melt her rebellious resolve. "C'mon Sarada, even the Hokage isn't exempt from getting examined," he shares, and she cracks a little smile at that. "Sit up here," Naruto offers. "Now that I'm done, how about you let your mother take a quick look at you? I need to see Ino anyway," he adds.

Sarada relents, and he offers up his spot on the table, making Sakura smile.

Ino peeks her head and announces: "We'll be in the room next door, waiting for Hinata."

Naruto scrunches his eyebrows together. _Hinata?_

"Take your time, but will it be okay to call you over when she arrives, Sakura?"

The pinkette nods and summons chakra to her hands, as soon as they're out of sight. She'll be needed soon enough, and she's grateful for this moment to probe her daughter for injuries before things become hectic.

* * *

"Hinata found their hideout," the shadow wielder reveals to Sasuke. "Several refrigerated Clone bodies lie in limbo, hanging onto life by a thread. Sadly, we believe they are only being kept alive to be used for parts." His lips press into a grim line. "Sound familiar?"

Shin had used the cloning technique to have exact replicas of himself, so he could replace any part of his body he wanted. No one could hope to live for eternity, but cultivating new parts certainly opened the gates for a prosperous, prolonged life.

"Yeah," Sasuke acknowledges.

"Only this time it's not Shin behind it," Shikamaru adds.

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "Orochimaru?"

Shikamaru shrugs.

"We found traces of a carboxymethylcellulose lab in Otogakura, but it wasn't actively being used. Were you aware if he made chemicals anywhere else while you were there?"

"No, but what's with the carboxymethylcelluose?" Sasuke suddenly interrupts.

"It's a viscosity modifier that stabilizes emulsions. For humans we use it in food and non-food products to thicken things. No one would have thought much if it were being produced. There are plenty of manufacturing plants in Konoha, and it's used in everything from ice-cream to artificial tears. Its main constituent is cellulose, a plant material. Somehow these foreign Zetsu have the ability to break it down and use it to promote faster healing and sealing of tissue in the Clones they assimilate in."

"Why would they need something like that? The war is over."

"I wondered the same, so I had Hinata dig a little deeper. She discovered heavily injured Clones were returning regularly to their hideout. We originally thought they had been in a fight, but after seeing how closely their wounds match the Clone posing at Itachi, it's likely they were inflicted from trying to traverse the portal without successfully opening it. I believe the manufacturing plant is here because they anticipated heavy injuries from these type of attempts."

Sasuke frowns. "Why keep doing the same thing when it doesn't work?"

"According to Ino's intel, they needed to return home with information by the next full moon."

"Home?' He sounds surprised.

"The Shin Clones are descendants from Orochimaru's lab, but from what we've learned, the White Zetsu within them are not." He pauses, then continues. "Sasuke," he says gravely, "I hate to say it, but previous suspicions were right. These White Zetsu look to be a new breed, probably from another dimension, and they're here, working together to bring others our way. The portal door is their ticket home." He braces himself, and carefully gauges Sasuke's reaction to the news.

"So I wasn't crazy," the Uchiha remarks, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Shikamaru's relieved there is no anger with his words and hastily moves along. "Lucky for us, Hinata, Hanabi, and Himawari have the ability to detect them, though I'm still not sure why. For now, we've learned the Shin Clones were targeted, most likely for their ability to integrate foreign matter into their bodies and cultivate it. It didn't hurt that they possessed the Sharingan, a key to finding the portal doors. As a bonus, these White Zetsu have the ability to fuse seamlessly within them, and get this, once they're embedded, Ino discovered, they can control of the Clone's thoughts and actions."

"What?"

"It's true. They're driving the Clones to hurt themselves by trying to pass through a locked portal door. It's a desperate attempt to get back with intel, and they use the Clone bodies so their own aren't hurt. Without Ino's Jutsu, I might have assumed these acts were a machination of the Clones themselves, but after you reported the White Zetsu within the Clone Sarada killed, Ino was able to detect an internal struggle going on in the mind of the Clone you captured. Later, when Hinata discovered that White Zetsu was the entity her Byakugan detected, I began to wonder. Ino and I worked together at the orphanage to separate the two entities, and that's when she learned the Shin Clones were being forced to battle against their will. Immediately I knew we needed to get more information on them, so Naruto summoned Hinata to use her long range Byakugan to investigate. We're fortunate she was able to track them to their hideout. There, she discovered injured Clones returning regularly, and a stash of damaged, refrigerated Clone bodies in the back. They were all wrapped in the carboxymethylcellulose solution and watched over by a White Zetsu who scavenged for parts and constructed usable bodies with the salvageable inventory they housed there. Around the same time, I became alarmed when Itachi was a prominent person in different Clone's thoughts. At that point, I wasn't sure if they had infiltrated any Leaf Shinobi, and I had to keep information vague until I could get the Hyūga's to double check this for me. Fortunately, at least so far, only the Clones in the hideout appear to have been infiltrated. Hinata and Hanabi have scanned everyone from the Leaf as well as all of Shinto's comrades and everyone here is clean."

"So, now what?"

"There's no doubt you and Bhanti were targeted. It seems they somehow knew you'd be able to open the portal. I'm not sure if they knew the Rasengan was a part of the answer, along with the Sharingan, and therefore they targeted Boruto and Sarada too, but it is a possibility."

Sasuke frowns. "What are we up against?"

"I don't know how much intel they have. The Shin Clones were allies to the Leaf and had close ties to Otogakura and it's surrounding areas. Residing in them made it easy to blend in and remain undetected almost anywhere."

"Hn." The disclosure of these facts does not bode well, but Sasuke is glad Shikamaru uncovered them.

"The only good news I have so far is that none appear to have gotten home."

For a moment there is silence while they think, then Sasuke reacts. "We should talk to Naruto and deal with the White Zetsu swiftly, but before we go, I want to know, how is Itachi involved in this? Though the Clone was only mimicking his chakra, there's no doubt, it was definitely my brother's chakra signature on that portal door."

"Wait a second." Shikamaru pauses, suddenly concentrating. "It's Ino calling." He remains silent to hear her message through his thoughts, then speaks. "We have to meet her at the infirmary stat. I'll clue you in later with the rest I know. For now we'd better hurry. Boruto will be leaving soon."

"Boruto?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention, Naruto's friend, Shinto, rushed over and prevented his capture, but he wasn't quite fast enough to stop an attack on him. This happened when Boruto was running with Mitsuki back to the infirmary with his hands full. The charging Clone hit Boruto from behind, and he was seriously hurt.

"What?" Sasuke pales in disbelief. "How bad is it?"

"Hurry, let's go and find out. Naruto and Hinata are here, and Sakura and Ino will catch us up to speed."

Without a moment to spare, he races with Shikamaru to check on him.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I wasn't sure when to release this, but those last reviews really inspired me, so here it is, before I leave for the weekend and decide to wait another week. A special shout out to all of the old and new pledges to the **Fanfiction Review Movement**. I'm so excited it's grown. Over 30 members have pledged now! Please see my Profile page for the latest updated list. For those silent viewers reading out there, please don't be shy. I'd really like to encourage you to constructively review. The simple gesture means a lot and ultimately does a lot of good. I've seen it spawn a little writing spree for some very good stories out there, and reviews have certainly inspired me to try to work to continue on "Regret," too! Needless to say a big thank you to all who have consistently taken the time to give feedback. You're wonderful!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Amusement dances in her eyes, as she watches her daughter greedily gobble down a full plate of food, faster than she ever thought possible. "Sarada, honey, are you feeling better now?" she inquires when Sarada's eating frenzy ceases.

"Very much!" the young Uchiha replies, now sitting before an empty plate, happy and content. Taking a napkin, she dabs at the corners of her mouth. "Okay," she says, with concession in her voice. "I'll admit it. I was starving!"

Sakura chuckles at this, and leans in to wrap her daughter in a hug. Sarada's silliness lightens the mood, but the laughter soon dissipates, as Sakura gazes out the window toward the infirmary.

"I'm relieved you weren't hurt," her mother shares absently.

Sarada grumbles. "Nothing happened to me, Mama. Really! I was just locked in a room. That's all."

"I know," Sakura says, turning her attention back to her daughter, "and I want to hear all about what happened later, but at the moment there's something important I need to ask of you."

"Important?" Sarada's suddenly interested.

"It involves your team and Boruto," her mother replies.

"Boruto? Why would...Wait. Did something happen?"

Nodding, Sakura takes the seat next to her. The time has come, and she looks Sarada in the eye. "There's no easy way to put this," she begins.

Her mother's tone and serious expression immediately put Sarada on edge. "'None of us expected this," Sakura continues, "but Boruto was injured while bringing Mitsuki over to the infirmary."

"What?!" Sarada panics. "Is he okay?"

"He's resting."

"But he's fine, right?" Sarada asks, searching her mother's face for assurance.

Years of practice allow Sakura to reign in her emotions and calmly share the facts. "The following is confidential, so you'll need to promise not to disclose anything I say with anyone. Got it?"

"Of course."

"The Seventh has decided that only you, Mitsuki, and a small core group of friends will hear what I have to share next. Remember, it's extremely important if anyone asks, Boruto is healing here at the monastery. Understood?""

"Yes," she says hurriedly, now hanging on her mother's every word.

"Boruto was unconscious by the time help arrived," her mother shares. "Hokage-sama's friend, Shinto, wasn't close enough to stop the attack on him from the rear."

The sheer shock on Sarada's face makes her pause, but her daughter's a Kunoichi now, and it's important not to candy coat the severity of everything she has to say. "The good news is that Shinto fought hard and prevented Boruto from being taken, and as soon as he was able, he brought Mitsuki and Boruto to me. I did my best to heal Boruto's outer injuries and the internal bleeding in his brain, but the damage due to the blunt trauma is currently unknown. Boruto had an excruciating headache when he woke up, and when I probed him, there were tender spots on his brain, so Ino coaxed him to sleep with a Jutsu. I've done all I can for now. Going forward, he requires lots of rest and some time away from everyone while Ino treats him with a special mind Jutsu she's developed. He's scheduled to be transported to an isolated clinic and will be gone for a little while. We don't know much about his long term prognosis yet, but in the next few days, we should have a better idea of where he stands."

"Away?" Sarada asks with disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, Sweetie. It's a tender time for him. Experience from the War, taught Ino and I, just how fragile our brain can be. I can perform the physical tissue healing, but trauma to it can lead to all sorts of short and long term problems if not addressed properly at the onset. Future complications can be physical, memory related, and psychological. It's important we start him off on the right path, to avoid the snowball of bad effects later. Ino and I have watched our fair share of family and friends suffer from depression, memory loss, and pain, years after sustaining head injuries. We now know that too much brain activity, too early, can damage areas still in recovery mode. Because it's a sensitive time, it's important we allow Boruto the time he needs to rest.

She stops for a moment to give her daughter a chance to digest things. Bad news is never easy to take, but when she sees it might be overwhelming Sarada, she speaks up. "Sarada. Please, don't look so sad. Remember, he's got Ino. Her special mind Jutsu is likely able to isolate damage to a limited area and speed his recovery. Trust me, I've seen her work her magic, and it's really quite remarkable."

"So he'll be fine?" Sarada asks hopefully.

"Her technique can cause a few recent memories to be lost, but a full recovery, without the possibility of future problems, is entirely possible. Boruto's injuries were extensive, so I imagine memories from parts of this Mission may be lost, but we're hopeful everything else will remain intact. I know it sounds scary, but it's a small price to pay for what she may be able to achieve."

Sarada frowns. She was hoping she could be there to help him through this, but it looks like this won't be the case. "Can I see him before he leaves?" she asks.

"I'm sorry, Sarada, but as I said, this week, Boruto requires periods of isolation and silence, and we need to honor that. No one will be allowed to visit or disturb him. There will be specific times he will rehabilitate with Ino, but mostly he will sleep. Avoidance of stimulation will help to dim electrical impulses that continue to harm his brain, and the quiet time will allow him to heal. As soon as rest and therapy bring him to a better place, Ino will let us know when he can return."

"This sounds bad," Sarada says, worry evident.

"I know, but we need to focus on what's best and help his family though this. I'll have you know the Uzumaki's stopped at nothing until you were found, Sarada. It's time for us to be strong for them. Can you do that?"

Unease is there, but Sarada swallows down her fears at her mother's request. She knows that as hard as this is for her, it's not nearly as hard as it is for the Uzumaki family. _Oh Boruto. You have to get through this. You just have to!_ With determination she channels her energy into being strong for him and everyone else, vowing to lend what little support she can. "Yes Mama," she says firmly.

"Good," Sakura says, satisfied. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Mitsuki's feeling good now and has agreed to use a henge and pose as Boruto for the next few days. We will be shielding Boruto's body from view while he is being transported to the clinic, and officially it will be announced that it is Mitsuki who is leaving. Guards will be in place to watch over Mitsuki, who, from now on, will be addressed only as 'Boruto,' and we will be monitoring activity at the monastery to see if he attracts any attention and the real Boruto is still a target."

Just then, Shikamaru peeks his head in the room.

"Sakura?" he inquires.

"Shikamaru? Is that you?" she questions.

"Great. I'm glad I found you," the Nara says, just as he notices her daughter and the empty plate in front of her. "Hey Sarada," he greets. "I'm glad you're here as well. It looks like you were able to eat. That's great. When you're both done in here, Sakura, do you think you can meet me in the infirmary's office? And Sarada, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Me?" Sarada asks somewhat surprised.

"Yes, but only if you've been cleared by your mother first."

"She's good." Sakura states. "And ready to help, right Sarada?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you're on board," Shikamaru says. "Sarada, Sai is rushing back here from Konoha, and I need a lookout. Do you think you can wait outside and notify me the second he arrives?"

"Sure."

"Remember," Shikamaru stresses, "and this is really important. I'm sure your mother already alerted you, but no one can know about the things she's shared with you. Boruto's safety is best secured if everything remains a secret," he confides. "Go about your normal duties helping with repairs, and interact with Mitsuki as you would Boruto. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course," Sarada assures.

"Thanks, Sarada. I think that's it." He turns to look at Sakura next. "Everyone will be meeting up soon, so I'm heading over to the infirmary office. Sasuke's already there," he adds, then quickly excuses himself and heads down the hall. He knows it's a tenuous time and much will be asked from his friends. _Ino, I hope you're ready for what's next,_ he thinks _. You too, Sasuke._ _  
_

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Happy December everyone! A very special thank you for those who stopped by and reviewed my story, "Love and Loss." I know it was very different from this story, so it really thrilled me you took a chance on it, gave it a read, and left some precious feedback. You made my day!

I know more time than anticipated passed since the last chapter was posted. I originally had something different planned but decided to go into a bit of detail with Boruto's situation before moving along. Traumatic brain injuries happen suddenly and such terrible things to go through. I hope no one reading has suffered through one.

Things are a bit busy on my end, but I'll keep my fingers crossed I'll be able to find a bit of extra time to work on the next chapter and share sooner rather than later. If any mistakes or inconsistencies are apparent thus far, please let me know. Until then, take care!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sarada catches a glimpse of Sai on his ink bird in the distance. As casually as possible, she saunters away from making garden fence repairs and makes her way over to find him when he lands. The spot he chooses is perfect. He remains hidden from view, but he's located just at edge of the forest path, close to the infirmary.

"I'll let them know you're here," Sarada tells him as soon as he's in earshot.

"Thanks," Sai acknowledges. "It's best I wait here, but signal if you need me to come."

"Will do," Sarada agrees, and rushes off to find Shikamaru.

Adrenaline has her heart beating a mile a minute, but she does her best to stroll down the hallway as leisurely as she can, greeting the monks as usual, and desperately hoping no one is the wiser to her internal stress.

As Sarada approaches the infirmary office, a soft, muffled cry is heard through the partially opened door, and she stops. Although she knows it's bad to eavesdrop, a part of her wants to know, _needs_ to know. _How bad is he?_

"It'll be okay, Hinata," she hears The Seventh say gently. "Ino will take care of him. You know as well as I, she'll treat him as if he was her own child."

"I know," a quiet voice says brokenly. "It's just...I'm sorry," Hinata apologizes, as she starts to break down. "I hate that this happened."

Tears fill Sarada's eyes with Hinata's admission, and when she blinks, a few stray tears of her own escape. The pain in Uzumaki-san's voice squeezes her heart. _Oh_ _Boruto._

Sarada's not sure she's ready to face all that she must, but _I made a promise_ , she tells herself, and _Sai is waiting_. She rubs at her eyes underneath her glasses to clear away her tears and lets determination guide her actions. _This is what's best_ , she repeats as she straightens. Taking in a deep breath, she lightly knocks on the door and pushes it open.

Upon entering, she sees her father standing near the Hokage, arm carefully wrapped around her mother. Concern is palpable as her parents look back at the leader of their Village and his wife. Her father rarely shows emotion in public, and the fact that Sarada can read the sadness in his eyes, pulls at her heartstrings. Eyes fixed on her friends, her mother stares at Ino, kneeling down, and rubbing soothing circles on Hinata's back. The solemn expression she wears catches Sarada by surprise, but she pushes herself to remain calm. Sarada then readies herself to address Shikamaru, currently looking at the floor, lips pressed together in a small frown. _You must be strong for them,_ Sarada repeats in her mind as she steps forward. _  
_

"Sai has arrived, Master Shikamaru," she interrupts, drawing attention to herself. Everyone looks up, and Hinata wipes the tears from her eyes, as Naruto helps her and Ino to stand.

"Thank you Sarada," Shikamaru says. "Naruto, with your permission, Sakura and I will get Boruto ready."

Naruto tips his head in acknowledgement, and they move toward the door.

"Thank Sai," Naruto tells Ino, "and keep us posted."

"I'm off to do my best," Ino announces resolutely, giving Hinata a little hug before she steps back and addresses the Uzumaki pair. "Hey guys," she says softly, "it's hard, but you're doing the right thing," she assures. "Don't focus on the bad. You'll see. In a week or so, things will be better. Trust me." Ino gives them her best smile, even though Hinata's devastated look, makes it hard to continue. "Remember," she stresses, "allowing Boruto to come with me, will ensure he won't be bothered with sounds that will disturb the silence and rest he needs to recover. On top of that, I'll be constantly providing a special one and one treatment to help him heal in no time." Before Hinata has a chance to say anything, Ino finishes the conversation. "Sakura and Shikamaru, we'd better get going," the blonde announces. "I'll be in touch," she promises, and turns to head out the door.

Sasuke tugs his wife a little closer when he sees the emotion in her eyes. She's no doubt worried about young Boruto but hides it behind a forced smile. In their momentary glance, they share and understanding, and she nods. "I'll be back later," she tells him.

He lets her go, then finds himself focusing on Sarada. His daughter's safety a blessing, but he begins questioning himself over decisions he's made. Naruto and he were able to get Sarada back unharmed, but at what cost? Had he stayed back with Naruto, would Boruto have been spared? If so, then what would have happened to Sarada had the Itachi imposter gotten to her first?

As he looks to his best friend and his wife, it's difficult for him to watch Hinata wipe her tears away. He's heard from Naruto that Hinata rarely cries. She's a quiet woman of great strength who perseveres. It's wrong to think this, but if things don't work out, will this break her? Sasuke doesn't even want to think about that. Hinata is the rock that grounds Naruto. She's remained his steadfast partner, the pillar behind their Village leader. She's devoted her life to helping Naruto and raising their family. His best friend needs her as much as he needs air. He can't imagine how it must feel for her to have her eldest child in this state. Worse yet, her husband and her best friends have all but ordered her to forego being by Boruto's side, and insisted she do nothing but wait. He wonders how she'll manage, and if things were the other way around, and it was Sarada that was unconscious, how would he and Sakura have reacted? Would he have been able to stay away and do what Hinata's been asked? Guilt stabs relentlessly at his heart, and the concern he carries for Boruto and the Uzumaki family multiplies a hundredfold.

Silence fills air, until a blond-haired teen comes bursting through the door. "Hokage-sama," he interrupts, holding his side and slightly out of breath. _Boruto?_ Hinata's heart jumps at the thought. She rubs furiously at her eyes, but as the blurriness ebbs, her heart sinks yet again. The boy before her is definitely not her son. Her imagination was just playing tricks on her. "My apologies for intruding," the young Chūnin says, "but your help is needed with the injured. Master Sakura said the monastery is unable to function as a hospital, and Master Shikamaru indicated we need to think about transporting the injured back to Konoha."

His voice is shaky, and distress radiates off of the young teen in waves, causing Hinata to reign in her sadness and wipe her remaining tears with her sleeve. "Go," she tells her husband.

"Hinata," he says softly. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

Fear in the eyes of the young, inexperienced Shinobi, is obvious, and it reminds her that other young nin are outside, and likely overwhelmed with the injuries and deaths in the aftermath of the battle. Composing herself, she looks over to Naruto and nods. It's a difficult time for everyone and many need assurance from their Hokage to help make it through the trauma. _Boruto is in good hands_ , she tells herself. After a short pause, her resolve strengthens and she finds her voice. "Naruto, you have to go," she urges. "The injured shinobi need you."

He assesses her carefully, then looks her in the eye. "Hinata, I hate to ask this, especially now, but I need to ask you a favor." Everyone turns their attention to him, and he hesitates briefly, but continues. "We won't be able to tell which Clones have the White Zetsu in them without you and Hanabi, and we'll need to know who is infected to make sure we can keep everyone safe. I wish this could wait, but do you think you'd be up to doing this?"

The silent plea in the eyes of the young Chūnin falls on her. He's visibly shaken, and his worry slowly pushes her past her grief. He's a reminder that uncertainty exists not just for their family, but for everyone, and safety must remain a priority so no one else is injured.

Hinata activates her Byakugan and watches as Sai's ink bird glides away. Her heart lurches, but she trusts Ino and Sai, and knows it's best she keep her mind busy so she doesn't fall back into thinking the worst. Swallowing down her fears, she focuses on what is asked of her.

"Yes," she says, knowing she speaks to her husband as the Seventh Hokage. "Where do you need me to start?"

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Happy New Year everyone! For so many of you who have graciously supported me, and cheered me on, I decided that posting this chapter would be one of the first things I would do in 2017.

The holidays have passed by quickly, but I hope each of you have been able to share some time together with your family and friends and have made some wonderful memories to look back on. Life can sometimes throw the unexpected our way, but I hope for the most part you've enjoyed good health, and it's been a good year. As 2016 came to a close, I was able to catch up on a few stories I've been reading and enjoyed leaving reviews for them. As mentioned before, I am always very appreciative of those who have provided feedback, and, at the start of this year, I want to give a special thumbs up to those of you who have let me know you changed your mindset and now make it a practice to leave reviews. Please continue! It does more good than you know. For those who have loyally provided feedback, know you are truly the special gems on the site. We all appreciate you!

It's time to enjoy the remainder of your weekend everyone. I hope you're off to a great start!

Side note: I just became aware that the statistics function isn't working on the site, but I decided to go ahead with my original intention of posting this chapter and sending warm New Year wishes your way anyway. I'll keep my fingers crossed reviews and PMs can still come through and things aren't down for long. Thanks for reading everyone and take care!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Before I begin, I'd like to thank those of you who have kindly reviewed this story and periodically inquired to see how things were progressing on this chapter. To be honest, for weeks, I was at a standstill, but your subtle encouragement (to write and share more), along with motivation I garnered from past reviews, had me sitting down to work though the kinks in this. As sometimes happens, this chapter kept evolving into something a little different, so it took a little longer than anticipated to post. Without further delay, here's chapter 22 of "Regret."

* * *

The cooler air feels _oh_ _so_ _good_. Damp with perspiration and near exhaustion, Naruto revels in the relief it provides and carelessly collapses back into an old chair. "Whew, what a day!" he exclaims. His friends smirk back at him, but they can't help but agree. Brushing off an adjacent pair of chairs, Shikamaru and Sasuke sit to face him. It's dusty and dingy in the confines of the small, underground room, but the escape from the heat, more than makes up for it. Additionally no one can dispute, its ideal locale. Situated along the hallway only Bhanti and Ananda have permission to use, it lies far away from the usual monastery haunts, and its stone walls, combined with the silencing jutsu, easily protect against any leaks of information. Work has been endless for these three, so the opportunity to finally cool down and take a breather is more than welcome. "We're nearly done," Naruto reports to Sasuke.

Today the Seventh was busy leading efforts to relocate those in need of medical assistance, and he's verified through Hinata, everyone's been scanned. Thankfully, with the combined efforts of his Shadow Clones, fellow Konoha nin, and Shinto's comrades, what would have taken days, they've accomplished in one. The day is nearly over, but thankfully it's been very productive.

"It should be uneventful here, now that we shut down the portal and captured those of interest, so I plan to send Hinata and Hanabi back home tomorrow morning," Naruto announces. "They've identified all suspect Clones within a 5 mile radius of the monastery, and with the help of our comrades and one of my shadow clones, those captured, were delivered to Kabuto at the Orphanage an hour ago. As we agreed, Kabuto will watch over them, and interrogation will take place with Ino and Shikamaru, as soon as Ino is able."

"Hn," Sasuke affirms.

"Oh!" Naruto stops for a moment. "Good news." He assimilates the last of his shadow clones and takes in their information. "Hey guys, it's official. Phase one is complete. My shadow clones just transported the last of the injured to the Konoha Hospital. It's a little chaotic over there, but they're making room for them. At long last, everyone's where they need to be."

"Good," Shikamaru says, satisfied. He takes a swig of water from his canteen and continues. "On my end, I'm working on a lead," he shares. "If possible, I'd like to have permission to interrogate one of the monks transported to the Konoha Hospital by one of your Shadow Clones. My search today uncovered records of a large purchase of chloroacetic acid. I don't believe it was sold to him, but the receipt for its purchase was found in his quarters. He may or may not be a part of this whole scenario, but I'd like to see what he knows. As a reminder, chloroacetic acid is the essential compound needed to synthesize the carboxymethylcelluose the White Zetsu used in their lab."

"Good work," the Hokage acknowledges. "I'll put extra security around him for now, but he's all yours once he's cleared to leave."

Shikamaru tips his head in thanks.

"By the way, thanks for setting the traps and scouting the area, Sasuke," his blond friend mentions. "Tomorrow, a special team will finish collecting clues at the White Zetsu hideout, and forensics is currently detailing the foreign Zetsu's composition as well as the samples collected by Hinata."

"Naruto," Sasuke interjects, "today, while out scouting, I noticed a few things were moved around at one of Orochimaru's abandoned, underground hideouts, nearby. In fact, it looks like the filter and squeezer from the manufacturing instrument used to make the carboxymethylcellulose may have come from it. Other supplies and equipment may have been relocated from that site too. The lab is well hidden, and although it's entirely possible the foreign White Zetsu may have found it on their own, it's best not to overlook possible involvement with Orochimaru, or one of his henchmen."

Silence ensues while each takes in that information.

"Hokage-sama, now that things are settling down here, I suggest you return to the Village with Hinata, so we can sort through what we know," Shikamaru advises.

"I agree," Sasuke adds. "Take the remaining Konoha Shinobi with you, and Sakura as well. You'll need her help at the hospital. Until we know more, Konoha needs its Hokage within it's walls. It's the only way to ensure it's well protected. Leaving Shinto and a few of his comrades will be enough help here. The rest of the Shin clones can return back to Kabuto and help guard those captured."

Naruto considers, and nods.

"Once reparations are made, send a message and we'll move onto the next phase," Shikamaru directs to Sasuke.

Silence reins for a moment before Naruto hesitantly looks back at his friend. "Hey, Sasuke." His voice holds a bit of remorse. "By now I was hoping we'd know more about Itachi's involvement in all of this," he apologizes. "I wish it weren't the case, but we have nothing new to share."

His dark-haired friend remains neutral, but deep down, Naruto knows he was hoping for more.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru prods to get his attention. "Itachi was alive when he designed the chakra markers around the portals, and even though I'm not clear when exactly that was, I aim to find out. We know the Shin Clones idolize him but it would be helpful to know why."

"Have you come across any leads on this?" Naruto asks his best friend.

"None."

The blond inwardly winces when he catches Sasuke wearing a minute frown _,_ a clear sign of disappointment.

"Hey Sasuke, have you had a chance to take a look through the books you retrieved while rescuing Sarada?" Shikamaru inquires. The Uchiha raises and eyebrow at the line of questioning, and awaits to see where this is going.

"No. Not yet."

"Sarada mentioned something about Buddhist scriptures and Crow's interest in them. If it's okay, I'd like to bring them back with me to Konoha so I can peruse them and see if there's anything our decoders can glean. Once you're done here, let's meet again. I'd like you to look them over in my presence to see what you might be able to gain from them as well. I'm sure if we keep poking around, with a little luck, we're bound to get somewhere."

"Agreed."

Sasuke pulls the scrolls from his satchel and releases the seals. Stacks of books appear before them, and Shikamaru leafs through a few before gathering them together and sealing them in scrolls of his own. "Thanks," he says, then turns to Naruto. "Sai should be arriving with Konohamaru at the Clinic any moment," he reports, doing his best to stay upbeat. "Naruto, you did good by sending him there. Ino will help fade some of the residual effects from the Sharingan trance, and Konohamaru can further serve as a second protector and a familiar face to Boruto once he's better."

Naruto nods, but neither of his friends miss the sadness that seeps into his gaze.

Sasuke quickly looks to the floor and shifts in his seat. He doesn't need the Sharingan to see right through Naruto's brave front, straight to the father who is worried about his son. Boruto's been severely injured, and it's easy to turn blame on himself for his circumstance. He knows Naruto's only son is the precious person he chose to leave vulnerable in order to save his daughter.

Shikamaru watches them closely, before he speaks. "Boruto is important to everyone," he says, interrupting their thoughts. "No one could have predicted this would happen." No words are said but he knows he has their attention. "For now, isolation and rest are necessary, and he's safely where he needs to be. The only person who can provide any real help at this point is Ino." He lets his words sink in then continues. "Naruto," he says sympathetically, "you have a Village to run. We all know you and Hinata would like to be with him, but had you both made the trip to the Clinic, there would have been nothing for the two of you to do, but worry. He's in good hands," he says, trying to cheer him. "Trust me. Ino is determined to heal him, and you know as well as I do, there's no stopping a determined Ino." Naruto almost cracks a smile at that. "Sai will be in touch in a few days to report on his progress and they'll keep you informed. There's no doubt things will be better soon," he assures. "Hang in there, okay?" Shikamaru knows they are just words, but he really hopes his good friend knows how much Boruto's recovery means to everyone and that each of his friends will do their best to make things right again.

"Thanks," Naruto replies, taking in and appreciating his words. The gentle reminder is just what he needed. "I have faith in Ino," he assures Shikamaru. "And you're right, since she's got Boruto covered, it's our job to focus on taking care of the rest."

Shikamaru nods, and Sasuke grunts his agreement.

"Okay then," Naruto concedes, "even though no imminent threats remain, I'm going to summon Yamato to disguise himself within one of the trees on the premises and watch over the kids in case you need to leave the area, Sasuke."

The extra protection comes as a surprise but he doesn't object. _I won't risk letting anything else happen to the kids_ Sasuke understands. Naruto holds a special place in his heart for Sarada. This he knows. He's grateful for it, but the words are somehow lost, and all he can offer is a nod.

The blond suddenly pauses for a moment, and a look of worry flits across his face. "Hey guys, how long have we been in here?" he asks no one in particular. "Earlier, Hinata looked a little weak when I left her. I think it's chakra exhaustion from all the scanning she did, but I wanted to make sure Sakura takes a look at her before the trip back tomorrow."

This is the first either has heard of this and neither wants anything more to happen to his family.

"If that's the case, it's best you go now," Shikamaru suggests and Sasuke agrees.

"Fine, but before I leave, do either of you have any other urgent issues to discuss?" When no one speaks up, Naruto stands. "Okay, I'll head out now to announce the departure schedule to everyone, then stop by to see my wife. If possible, let's work quickly to wrap up loose ends. It's important we all get some shut eye before sunrise," he commands.

"It's troublesome, but I suggest everyone heading for Konoha tomorrow, leaves before noon," Shikamaru chimes in. "It will be heating up by late morning and worsen as the day progresses," he warns.

"All right then, it's settled. The bulk of us will aim to depart at sunrise. You'll handle things here, Sasuke, and later in the week I'll be in touch," Naruto says with finality. "Thanks again for taking care of the kids and the monks, as well as handling the aftermath here," he says. "I'll send back up if you need it."

"Hn."

"Let's get going Shikamaru," the blond urges.

The Shadow Wielder secures his scrolls to his flak jacket and quickly heads for the door. "Update Sakura," he stresses to Sasuke as he exits.

Naruto moves to follow him but Sasuke stops him for a moment, and looks him in the eye. It's subtle, but in this private moment, his guard is down and there's no disguising his feelings. "Send me word when you get an update on Boruto," Sasuke tells him seriously.

Through thick and thin, Sasuke has been like family to Naruto, and he's touched by the love and worry emanating from his usually stoic friend. He shares a special bond with him, but it's heartwarming to know Sasuke appears to be forging a special bond with Boruto as well. "Will do," he says. "And...thanks," he adds, "for everything _."_ It's implicit this is meant for both the present and the future. Whether he wants it or not, soon, much may be asked of him. _  
_

Sasuke nods and allows him to exit. The Seventh Hokage slips by and wastes no time to head out to find Hinata, leaving Sasuke alone to mull over the promise he just made.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.

 **Author's Note:**

4-8-2017

I want to extend a great big thank you to those who have helped bolster my confidence over the years. On a whim, I entered a short story for a local writing contest last year. Today marks the celebration of the little e-book release of the anthology it's a part of, and I'm thrilled and honored to be a part of it. Honestly, a couple of years ago, I would have never dreamed of having this happen, let alone writing a story or even entering a contest, so for me personally, the past month has been pretty exciting. The story is an adaptation of my one shot: "A Delightful Discovery," and I can definitely attribute the courage of trying something like this, thanks to a wonderful Beta, some fantastic fanfiction friends, and of course the lovely reviewers who've never ceased to motivate and encourage me to write and improve along the way. I still consider myself a rookie writer, but please know I appreciate all of you who've displayed the spirit of the **Fanfiction Review Movement** in your hearts and kept me going with your positive constructive criticism and your words of encouragement. Thank you!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Luck is with him. Sasuke finds his wife finishing her work, and he stands to the side until she's done. Aside from 'Boruto,' those remaining at the monastery's infirmary only harbor minor injuries and patching them is straightforward. After the last patient is settled, he promptly ushers her into the private room their family has been granted to use during their stay. He won't mince words and skips straight to the facts. Silence blankets them as she digests the information, then she nods. "If I go, I'm not sure how long I'll be away," he stresses. A part of him wants her to protest, to lay down the law and demand he stay, but they both know how much is at stake, and he knows that will never happen. "Sakura," he begins, regret heavy on his mind, but he silences when she holds her fingers to his lips.

"Shhhh," she murmurs. Her eyes shine brightly and he admires her strength. He knows she understands, but it doesn't make it any easier. She sends him a small smile and leans in to kiss him. Sasuke pulls her close and yearns to deepen it, but the moment is cut short when Naruto pounds on the door calling out for him.

"Sorry," the blond says, "but I need you again," he gestures to Sasuke. "And Sakura," he adds, "Sarada has been a huge help today, but I want you to ensure she gets some rest."

The dark-haired girl is brought before them looking weary and exhausted, no doubt overworking herself with all that's been going on. Immediately Sakura flips into mother-mode, guiding her daughter to sit down and checking her for chakra levels. In the meantime, Sasuke steps past them and leaves with a promise to return.

* * *

A short while later, Sakura awakens when her husband slips in and lays down beside her. Lovingly, she nestles next to him under the covers. Sarada is sleeping peacefully on the bed nearby, and she smiles. It may be awhile before she can have her family together like this and she happily treasures it.

* * *

In the quiet of the morning, Sakura stirs to consciousness when she catches Sasuke breathing in her scent. As she smiles against him, he tugs her closer, gently caressing her arm. The warmth feels nice and she stays like that a minute more. Turning to speak to him, she notices he's staring out the window as he lies on the bed, and Sakura's mood changes. She knows he will never admit to anything, but his thoughts are easily read.

"Sasuke," she whispers, but he gives no response. She takes his hand in hers and holds it tenderly. "We each have a job to do," his wife says gently.

His eyes move over to Sarada's sleeping form then back out the window.

"Mmm," is his only reply. It doesn't make it any easier, but she's right.

"I know it may be hard, but now, more than ever, you need to look out for enemy and work to keep everyone safe." Sakura gently squeezes his hand as she watches him close his eyes. Nothing more is said, but after a moment, she feels him gently squeezing back, and she snuggles closer, taking in his subtle thank you.

* * *

The sun is peeking just above the horizon. Sakura's brief check has cleared Hinata to travel, so Naruto and his wife left for Konoha a half hour ago. Most everyone else is sleeping, but a handful of monks are present alongside Sasuke and Sarada, to see Shikamaru and Sakura off. One last hug and Sarada waves good-bye to her Mom. "Have a safe journey!" she says cheerfully.

"Will do," Sakura promises. "You remember to stay safe and help your father," she reminds.

"Don't worry Mama," Sarada says dismissively. "She's got nothing to worry about, right Papa?"

In front of the others Sasuke only grunts his agreement, and Sakura hides a smile with her hand. The irony is amusing, seeing the two of them stand there. Since the start of this Mission, he's been the one to have teenage kid duty (all by himself), and for a change, she's the one leaving to do what she does best, healing the wounded and helping the Village. She's tempted to tease him about this, but the words fizzle when she notes he's not paying attention. Within seconds, her mood syncs to his, and she casts him a sympathetic glance. They both know Sasuke is a Shinobi above everything else. Orders, necessitating his leave, will likely come, and that's nothing new, but she's never seen him this torn and worried over it. "Take care," she says seriously, as she looks him in the eye. _I love you_ she means, even if the words are left unsaid. "We'll be waiting for you at home." A moment of silence passes before he speaks.

"Thank you," he says making eye contact. He will be forever appreciative of Sakura's patience and love. Standing next to Sarada, Sasuke glances at the little girl who blends the best of each of them, and hopes when the time comes, his farewell to her will be on good terms. There's no doubt, after all that's happened, he would never be able to forgive himself if he ever left her bitter or broken.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

It was pointed out that "Regret" may have outgrown the hurt/comfort genre it was originally listed under. Contemplating on it, I changed its genre to Family/Spiritual. It still has Hurt/Comfort aspects to it, but the spiritual aspects are definitely an integral part of the story. Hopefully this is an adequate disclaimer for readers that have questioned its inclusion. Of course this story won't be entirely spiritual, it's a Naruto story after all! To all followers of this story, please don't despair, it will remain the same story I envisioned, adventure, drama, and all.

This chapter underwent a series of revisions that took time to settle on. I apologize it's short, but I wanted to solidify Sasuke and Sakura's feelings before the story moves on. For those of you who are still sticking with it, thank you! And as always, a special shout out to those who have been consistent reviewers. You've been a source of encouragement I've thrived upon.

Fun fact: I was determined to push myself to publish something (even if small) just so I could give a shout out to all the 2017 Graduates. Pat yourselves on the back, Grads. You're the reason for this update. A hearty congratulations to all of you! A lot of hard work went into getting to this point and I'm proud of you. Do a little relaxing now, and definitely enjoy your summer!


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sarada, go inside to eat," Sasuke says firmly, leaving no room for discussion. She was hoping her father might require her help outdoors, so she deflates a little, but complies.

It isn't long before the young Uchiha realizes her father's words are wise. Crowds of nin pour from the buildings, rushing to depart, and movement anywhere but the dining commons is restricted at best. Once the dust settles, however, the peaceful quiet finally returns to the home of the monks, and Sarada gathers some food to share with Mitsuki and heads to the infirmary.

* * *

After a brief scouting trip, Sasuke enters the main hall and puts his plan into action. He conducts a quick search for Shinto and discovers he's behind a locked door, just down the hall. Standing before the door, poised to knock, the Uchiha pauses. It's barely audible, but there's no denying the muffled sobs he hears. A minute frown makes its way to Sasuke's face as inconsolable pain twines its way into Shinto's cry. Sasuke knows the Clones are like brothers to him, and Shinto's shattered state slowly brings to mind memories of his own broken past. He knows help and support will be needed later, but for now, it's best Shinto be left alone. His hand drops to his side, and Sasuke turns away. Formulating a new strategy, the Uchiha quickly leaves to find the others. The heat is becoming oppressive and he knows it's important the dead, be dealt with swiftly.

* * *

Orders to meet, make their way around, and within minutes, a small group gathers. Without delay, the senior Uchiha takes charge and doles out duties. Sarada is to care for 'Boruto' in the infirmary, and he instructs the remaining Shin Clones to repair damage done to the buildings. Once he verifies Yamato's in place, Sasuke takes it upon himself to address the dead bodies, alone. His Shadow Clone Jutsu is nowhere near as impressive as Naruto's, but with determination, he knows it can be done. Initial plans are to power through this, but all is halted once Bhanti approaches him with a special request.

"Uchiha-san?" the monk asks hesitantly. "If possible, may ask a favor of you?"

Temperatures are rising, but he nods and places the Shin body he's holding onto the ground.

"I know this may sound odd, but the monks and I were wondering if we could accompany you to the site of cremation."

 _To Orochimaru's old hideout?_ He wonders. _Why?_

It's hard to gauge whether the infamous nin is favorable to his request, so before he can voice otherwise, Bhanti continues.

"Please," he asks politely. "We will do our best not to get in your way. We only wish to perform a small ceremony to recognize the passage of these souls to the next realm and to provide comfort to the loved ones left behind. If you agree, it would really mean a great deal."

As Sasuke contemplates, Bhanti shares a bit more. "To be honest, the past few days have been terribly difficult for me. I hadn't realized it, but I was swept up in the horrors of the battle and unwittingly let fear and sadness overwhelm me. It took time, but I finally allowed my emotions to calm and remembered my place. We both know I was absolutely useless when we were attacked, but I feel now is a time I can make a difference."

Bhanti's request will certainly bog things down, but it's impossible to dismiss the monk's sincerity and his well placed intentions. As the Sharingan user glances down at the dead Shin Clone body beside him, Shinto's heart-wrenching sobs replay in his mind. He knows easing the pain is paramount, and perhaps because of this, Sasuke is compelled to agree. There is a special way the monks view the world and the reverent way they respect the lives of those around. He begins to see why Itachi may have befriended him, and the power Bhanti may have to bring peace to an unsettled heart.

As he nods, Bhanti smiles. The monks and Shin Clones (including Shinto) quickly assemble behind him, and wordlessly the procession endures the sweltering heat and makes its way to the underground incinerator.

* * *

A bell is rung, and with hands together in their nenju, the monks recite old scriptures. The Shin Clones wear frowns on their faces, but somehow, the melodic rhythm of the chanting, casts an uplifting spirit to an otherwise solemn occasion. Sasuke's Shadow Clones help prepare the bodies for incineration, and one by one, they are placed on the sliding bed that enters the scorching, hot chamber. Bhanti reminds those present that the expiration of life from the human world is purely an extension of the ongoing process of impermanence. As with all sentient beings, birth, life, death, and rebirth are cyclic and a natural process that goes hand in hand with the passing of time. Murmurs of Na Man Da reverberate off the underground walls, and as the mantra continues, Bhanti speaks in soft tones to Shinto, who shares a memory of each Clone's vibrant life as the body becomes no more. Characters are scrawled on golden paper (Buddhist names he learns later), and with a final bow, each new name is presented to Shinto. A brief, quiet reflection follows as the ashes are collected, then Shinto carefully attaches the golden paper to each urn. It takes several hours with brief rests and breaks, and the heat in the lair has them sticky with sweat, but by the evening of the next day, the last of the bodies is gone. Sadness is felt, but there's something incredibly memorable about the experience too. Gathering up the urns in an old dusty cart, Sasuke assimilates his Shadow Clones and the group makes its way back to the monastery. Tired and weary, he helps everyone return to their quarters before carefully polishing the urns and lining them up on the outdoor altar, taking care to display their new Buddhist names before returning to his own room to retire.

* * *

Once the sun peeks up over the horizon, Sasuke rises and nourishes himself while he checks in with Yamato. Thankfully all has been uneventful in his absence, so he resumes restoration of the buildings until the Shin Clones wake and are ready to help.

Later that morning, Sasuke releases Yamato of his duties and requests the wood user deliver word to Naruto about the impending funeral. By the afternoon, the buildings and the grounds are looking remarkably better, and by evening, restoration is near complete. For the first time in three days, quiet time is available to Sasuke as he double checks the work done. This moment should feel good. It really should. Unfortunately instead of savoring the visible accomplishments all around, he allows worries of the future to flood his mind, the most prominent of which, is the pain he may cause for one dark-haired little girl. He knows he's already hurt Sarada enough for a lifetime, and he's not sure how much more she'll be able to bear.

Concern remains etched on his brow as he walks back into the courtyard, and it isn't until a messenger bird swoops down to perch on his shoulder that his attention is brought back the present. At the same moment, a familiar voice calls out to him.

"Papa!" she exclaims, rushing over.

He looks up, and a precious smile blooms on Sarada'a face.

"I was wondering when you'd be back," she says. Elated, she rushes to encase him in a hug. Her happiness warms him, and in this private moment, Sasuke gently returns her embrace. It feels incredibly good to have his little girl in his arms. Unfortunately it's not long before the impatient bird pecks him lightly and he is urged to remove the message it holds in the little barrel attached to its leg.

Sarada giggles as she asks, "What does it want?"

He holds up his hand in pause and backs away. Tapping the note out of the barrel, Sasuke peruses it quickly, before burning it to ashes. Relief washes over his face and Sarada waits to see if he will share anything.

"That was from the Seventh," he states.

She looks to him with hopeful eyes.

"It's confidential," Sasuke says seriously, "however..."

"Yes?" she asks, leaning in with a hopeful smile.

"Everything I say is not to be repeated, Sarada."

"Of course," she says with barely contained excitement _._ It looks like her father will be sharing information from the Seventh and she can hardly wait.

"Boruto remembered 5 consecutive numbers on a memory test," he states.

Abruptly, the smile fades from her face, and her eyebrows crease together, as Sarada tries to piece together what this means. "So..." she pauses, cautiously proceeding. "Does this mean..." she gulps. "Does this mean he's getting better?" she asks tentatively.

"Yes," he affirms. "It's been slow, but he's making progress."

Questioning eyes search his face. She believes her father's telling the truth, but there is hesitation in his voice. It's like he's hiding something but she can't quite put her finger on it. Growing concern for Boruto has her fearing the worst, and tears begin to well at the corners of her eyes. "Oh Papa," she whispers. "I want so bad for this to be behind us, and for him to completely recover. I still can't believe he's hurt."

Sasuke remains calm, but as Sarada suddenly clings to him, he can't help but silently agree. If he's honest with himself, he's been equally concerned about Boruto. Nothing like this should have ever happened, and the recent situation has only fueled his steadfast vow to do everything he can to be Konoha's protector. Sasuke loves the Village and is indebted to his friends. His role is important to him, but unease still exists over how Sarada will cope should new duties deny his presence in her life. Scenarios begin to run wild regarding how this will change her... how it will change them. _If only things were different. If only..._ but the Shinobi part of him quickly shuts those thoughts down. There's no point in making things harder for either of them, so with determination he straightens and gives her his response.

"Boruto's doing to best to pull through," he says seriously. "So you'll need to be strong for him." His daughter tries to hide her sniffles and remains quiet. "Sarada," he says looking right at her, "do you think you can you do that?"

She pauses, and pulls herself together. "I...yes, Papa."

He hates to ask this, but it's for the best. _I may have to go soon,_ he wants to say. _Will we... will you be okay_? He opens his mouth to speak but she beats him to it.

"Thanks for being here for me, Papa" she says, sharing a crooked smile. It's a simple statement that both hurts and heals. He won't ruin her moment though and instead he tips his head in agreement and closes his eyes as she hugs him close.

* * *

Mitsuki sits up to greet Sarada as she comes through the door. Try as he might, he's attempted to comfort his teammate this week as he's played the role of injured Boruto. She's pretended like nothing's been bothering her, but its no secret, Sarada deeply misses her blond-haired friend. He wishes he was less of an outsider, that she'd feel comfortable enough to open up to him, but Mitsuki knows it's ludicrous to think that, and pretty much wishful thinking on his part. Still, it's the evening of their last night, and something in her sad demeanor pushes him to make a last attempt to get Sarada to talk about her bottled up feelings, without blowing the cover of the mission.

"Sarada?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yes?"

 _If only you knew how worried I am too._ "I've been kind of missing our team being together," he mentions.

Her face becomes serious and she stops and looks over to him.

"I know what you mean," she admits quietly. "Things just haven't been the same...without ... without all of us, you know?"

"Yeah." There is uncomfortable silence, but Mitsuki musters the courage to continue. "Every day I hold hope it will be the day Konohamaru Sensei and out teammate will come back to us."

Sarada's eyes fill with sadness. "Me too," she whispers.

Monks walk by, so no one mentions Boruto by name. Unfortunately if Mitsuki thought Sarada was sad before, their conversation seems to bringing her down further, just the opposite of what he had intended, and he scrambles to change the subject. He meant to bring her spirits up, not down.

"Hey, thanks for watching over me," Mitsuki says, changing the topic. "I've never had a friend watch over me as closely before."

Sarada suddenly looks up in surprise. Doting over him was a part of the act, but the tenderness in his voice lets her know just how much it meant. It dawns on her she knows very little about Mitsuki's past, except that he is Orochimaru's. His appreciation of her small gesture makes her wonder if anyone has ever fussed over him before.

"Of course," she replies. "Our team is like family."

"Family?" he blurts, slightly stunned. 'Family' is a foreign concept but secretly one he's always yearned for.

"Sure. Why not?"

The shock soon dissipates and a smile tugs at his lips. "Family," Mitsuki repeats, lost in thought. "Yeah," he agrees at last.

Sarada shakes her head at Mitsuki's silliness, but she doesn't miss the unexpected thrill in his voice. She and Boruto may grumble about their fathers not being around, but she knows their mothers, family, and friends, have always been present to support them. In reality, neither of them have ever been completely alone or left to fend on their own as Mitsuki has. She shares a small smile with him, and he returns it. Mitsuki has become a part of their extended family and she's happy he's finally able to see things that way. Nothing more is said, but Sarada spends a little extra time at his bedside playing cards with her teammate to ensure the feeling keeps up.

Eventually, the lights begin to turn out, and it's time to retire for the night.

"It's getting late and it's time to tuck you in," she says, continuing to dutifully play the role of his caretaker. He lies down and lets her tuck the sheets in around him. "Good night, Boruto," she says, keeping up pretenses.

"Good night, Sarada" he says in return. But before she closes the door, he speaks again. "Hey, Sarada?" he pauses with seriousness.

Curiously she peeks her head back in. "Yes?"

"Thanks, for...well... you know..." he says, looking her in the eye and hoping she reads between the lines.

"Sure thing," she responds casually with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

For those of you who asked to include Mitsuki, I hope his appearance brought a smile to your face. I agree, he is definitely a part of the next gen team and I haven't forgotten about him.

Secondly, I just found out Sarada's least favorite food is tomatoes. Ooops. ;) This story was written way before that fact became canon however, and at this point, it can't be changed. Therefore for the sake of the story, you'll just have to go along with the fact that she likes them, okay?

Please know your reviews are appreciated. I read each and every one, and often go back to re-read them to see what I need to include and/or revise in the story. Thank you to all who have left them. The site only allows me to address the signed ones, (not the anonymous ones), but know they all mean a lot to me. For everyone reading, please note I intend to continue this story, but efforts will likely be diverted for a short period of time so I can work posting a one shot I've been toying with.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Note: For my continuing readers, the word 'ojuzu' was changed to 'nenju' in this chapter. Feel free to read the author's note at the end for explanation.

* * *

His last full day at the monastery has finally arrived. Surveying the land, a sense of satisfaction exists in knowing all the hard work funneled into reconstruction has resulted in a giant step in the right direction. The buildings now stand tall, and the garden is in brimming with life again. Still, a part of Sasuke knows that erasing the physical traces of battle are far easier than mending the mental ones. Before anyone can truly move forward, it's necessary to address the deep rooted sorrow. For Sasuke himself, the hardest thing in facing loss, was the healing of his mind and psyche, and now that reparations are behind them, he hopes those affected can now work in getting through their personal aftermaths and make peace with things.

As soon as he sees a familiar form approaching, he quickly puts his thoughts to rest. It's time to put the finishing touches on the few things left to do and prepare for tonight's service. "Uchiha-san?" Bhanti inquires.

"Hn?"

The monk smiles at his response and quickly falls into step with him.

"We will soon bury the urns and finally put the dead to rest. On behalf of everyone, I want to personally thank you for your helping hand in handling things after the battle."

Sasuke says nothing but acknowledges him with a nod.

"We are deeply honored the Seventh Hokage will be joining us tonight for the mass burial. The battle has taken its toll and the time has come for all of us to reflect and heal."

 _Heal._ Sasuke pauses for a moment as the word silently rests between them. Then, as if reading Sasuke's thoughts, Bhanti turns to him and puts his hands together in his nenju as he bows. Calm radiates off the monk in soothing waves, and as Sasuke stands before him, something in Bhanti's peacefulness reassures him things really are moving to a better place. The Uchiha inclines his head, and observes him from the corner of his eye. The man standing before him is so different from the shell-shocked, frightened monk of just a few days ago. It's surprising, but it's definitely good to see.

"I've been told the Seventh and Hinata-sama will both be attending the funeral and they are looking forward to coming to see what progress young Boruto is making. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see he's nearly healed and back to his old self. In fact, I think he's now well enough to head home with them."

Sasuke wears a mask of calm, but at the mere mention of Boruto's name, his mood abruptly plummets. The real Boruto still has a ways to go, and it will always hurt to be reminded of this. Bhanti is unaware, but news of Naruto's plan to visit was already shared with Sasuke yesterday via a messenger bird. To everyone's relief, emergent hospital work has slowed, and he knows Sakura is heading over to the the Special Forces Clinic to check on the blond genin. Naruto's clone will be coming to the monastery so he can be there for Shinto and the Shin Clones and to catch Sasuke up on the latest. The real Boruto is now awake more than asleep and his headaches are subsiding but they have still haven't completely gone away. The young Uzumaki's been frustrated with his progress, but Ino reports he's right where he should be. He just needs to take it slow.

Boruto's state has been hard for everyone to accept, and even moreso, to keep secret, but for his safety, it's important the rest of the world believes he's well. On the bright side, Mitsuki's managed a convincing job of playing the role of a recovered Boruto, and so far things have still remained quiet with no signs of ill plans to take or harm the Hokage's son. Mitsuki occasionally possesses tiny quirks that don't quite match his teammate's persona, but Sarada has subtly corrected them when others haven't been around, and laughed them off as ramifications of the concussion when others have.

Sasuke notices other monks milling around nearby, waiting for a chance to speak with Bhanti, so he easily changes the topic and inquires: "Is there anything else that you need help with before the services?"

Bhanti smiles and nods. "Do you think you can assist with a few things necessary to complete the outdoor altar?"

"Lead the way," the raven-haired responds.

* * *

The heat is starting to subside and while making final inspections on the outdoor altar and lending a hand with the incense burners, Sasuke casually observes the monks tending to their duties. The calm that surrounds them is comforting and he finds himself relaxing with the gentle understanding that exists here. Sasuke's traveled far and wide and yet he will readily admit, this feeling is something he's never quite experienced before. He knows death and destruction are never easy to stomach, and yet somehow the monks here appear to have made peace with it all. To his surprise, it's not an act to repress and bury their true feelings, something nin often resort to, but they genuinely seem to have accepted things and moved past it. He's not jealous per se, just curious as to how they have so easily managed to overcome the unbearable sadness that so often lingers with such a tragedy. Deep down, there's a secret part of him that even dares to wonder if Bhanti and his fellow monks hold a special gift that may be useful in helping to restore the mental welfare of the masses. It took him a lifetime to heal from this sort of thing, and because closure is necessary, it would be quite a discovery if he's stumbled across an easier way to get through and cope.

* * *

By six o'clock in the evening, everything at the monastery is ready, and as expected, just before seven, Shin Clones from the Orphanage solemnly trudge onto the grounds. As they mill around the courtyard, Sarada can't help but notice how the inky black garments worn by the mourners, reflect the mood. At the top of the hour, a gong resounds throughout the air, signifying the start of the service. Gradually the crowd settles in and sits in seiza position before the altar. Mimicking the monks, all heads are bowed, and Sarada nestles her hands together in her nenju.

* * *

It's been ingrained in his upbringing: A ninja is not supposed to cry and should never reveal his inner emotion, so Shinto and his brethren wear a mask of indifference. None are strangers to death. They were bred and raised to die for Shin after all, but never before have they been so attached to those who has passed on, and perhaps because of this, the foreign sense of sadness they feel, is overwhelming. Shinto desperately wants to avoid a breakdown in public, so he focuses on the rhythm of the chanting voices and the rise and fall of his own breaths. The distraction by no means allows him to forget his sorrows, but strangely, the pain ebbs for just a bit, and for a briefest of moments, he absorbs the sense of calm and quiet peace that surrounds him.

Behind him, Sarada happily sits beside her father, and 'Boruto' for once wears a smile as he's sandwiched between Uzumaki-san and the Seventh. Secretly henged, Mitsuki revels in this momentous occasion. He's always wondered what it would be like to be a part of a real family. The Seventh has often warmly greeted him and made him feel welcome, but today he feels extra special as he plays the role of the Hokage's son. Mitsuki loves how The Seventh ruffles his hair and asks him how he is doing, taking time to really hear him out. The love the Hokage exudes is genuine, and Mitsuki can't help but think how lucky Boruto is. He wonders what it would be like to be a part of this wonderful family, and knows in his heart, it must be amazing.

Once the chanting draws to a close, a reading of a sutra is made toward the urns, and Bhanti rises to address the audience. All eyes then shift to the monk.

"On this twentieth day of the month, we gather here to pay our respects and remember our dear loved ones. As we solemnly reflect, there is no doubt, our lives are forever changed for having known them." He pauses as murmurs of "Na Man Da," fill the air. Once the mantra subsides, he bows deeply to the audience and continues. "On behalf of myself and my brethren, we send our deepest condolences to each one of you. I know with certainty, each friend and comrade we remember today will be dearly missed." Sniffles are repressed but the silent tears are felt. "I realize, we will each have our own personal way of remembering those who have passed on, and not everyone here is Buddhist, but I am very honored to have been allowed to follow our traditions and bestow Buddhist names to each of your comrades. My sincerest thanks to Shinto. Your agreement to go forth with this ritual has meant a lot to me and brought peace to my heart. For those who are unaware, this tradition is undertaken to recognize our dearly departed's ascension into the world of the Pure Land. Once our time on Earth has expired, we believe beings ascend into the Pure Land, an infinite world of peace and happiness. Each name given is carefully chosen to reflect their spirit as they take this momentous journey into the next realm. Thank you Shinto for enlightening me about their lives during the time they existed in this world. I hope each of you find the Buddhist names selected are suitable for your beloved as we reflect on who they were and the spirit they've now become. I know we all thank them for what they've given back to us and for all they leave in their legacy."

As Shinto's attention drifts, his mind wanders to Kai, and though comforting words about the freedom from suffering and rebirth into the Pure Land are shared, he can't help but feel sad. Kai was a true friend, and though they had their differences, in the end, Kai sacrificed everything to stand with him on a cause. A part of him still can't believe, Kai was swept into battle and taken from him way too soon. Tears threaten to spill, but before they can, the front row of monks, rises to stand, and brings his attention to the altar again. It's a moment ingrained in time, and he listens astutely as Kai's name is read with his newfound Kaimyo, or Buddhist name, and his calligraphy card is held up reverently and placed next to his urn. He pauses for a moment remembering Bhanti's words to him just after he was cremated.

"Kai will always be special to you," Bhanti had assured him. "And in his next life I believe he will play a special role as well. His Buddhist name means: one who leads others to the path of the Dharma. Kai has undoubtedly deeply touched your life on personal level and something tells me great things will become in his memory."

The fact that Bhanti cared about each individual Clone, touches Shinto deeply. Naruto kindly gave them individuality when he helped Kabuto choose names for them at the orphanage when they first began their new lives as Konoha citizens and now Bhanti has provided them with new Buddhist names as they continue onto the Pure Land. He isn't sure what the path of the Dharma is, or how it related to Kai, but Bhanti's recognition of Kai's individual spirit this way is indeed truly special and heartwarming.

A last reading of a letter titled "White Ashes" by Renyo Shonin brings the service to a close. It speaks of the inevitable impermanence of human life. One moment we may be full of life but in the next moment we may find ourselves as white ashes. It shares that life on Earth is transient but what's most important is birth in the life yet to come. He thinks about the promise of the world of enlightenment Bhanti speaks of and together with everyone puts his hands together.

"Namo Amida Butsu," Shinto recites in unison with the crowd, and though he's weighed down with his own sorrows at the moment, a small part of him feels a sense of peace in knowing there is a promise of freedom from suffering for Kai as he moves on from this world.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

At long last I posted my Kizashi one shot, so I was finally able to get back to this story. Thank you everyone for your patience.

I gave it some thought, and I changed the word 'ozuju' to 'nenju' in this chapter and went back to change it in it prior chapters too. Both words represent the string of beads placed around the hands but I recently read an article that suggested it be referred to as a nenju instead of ojuzu, since nen (mindful or thinking) + ju (beads) = beads to keep us mindful of the Buddha. I rather liked the discovery of the additional meaning this explanation held, so from here on, I plan to refer to it as such. (Please note: The drawback is making changes after the fact can sometimes lead to mistakes, so as a favor, please notify me if I missed changing any of the words so I can remain consistent, and/or if you ever notice any typos or inconsistencies, don't hesitate to speak up. Extra help with this is always appreciated.)

I'm excited to know a few new readers are reading his story. As always I enjoying hearing your thoughts, so please consider reviewing. Now that the funeral is over, who can guess what will happen next?


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Only Sasuke is privy the fact that the man before them is a Shadow Clone. Everyone else treats him as the real Hokage, and Sasuke lets him take charge.

"Sarada, now take your time and carefully look over each one, okay?" the blond leader encourages.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she says before rising to attention and mentally preparing herself for the task at hand.

"Do you recognize any of these people?" Naruto asks as he steps back and lets her study the photos lain out on the table before them.

A vague sense of recognition passes with a few faces, but nothing stands out until..."Him!" she exclaims. All eyes jet to the photo she is pointing to. "He's the one I saw chasing away Boruto when I was locked in the portal."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asks, barely containing the feelings storming just under the surface.

"Yes," she answers looking him in the eye. "Papa, I know it's him. The Sharingan never lies."

Naruto pauses a moment, keeping his disappointment to himself. This is what he expected and he supposed what they all suspected. Everyone except maybe Sasuke who's been out of the loop. When he glances back at his long time friend though, Naruto senses his anger roiling beneath his calm exterior, and he quickly speaks up.

"Easy Teme, he's not our man," Naruto assures. "Shikamaru and Ino confirmed he's the one who accepted all deliveries of the chemicals but only did so under the guise they were used for healing the orphans who had nowhere else to turn."

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asks tersely.

"Yes," Naruto answers firmly. "In fact, as we speak, this particular monk is still having a hard time accepting what he did. He's been beating himself up for all the harm that came to the Clones because he was stupidly naive. Unfortunately it was easy to dupe him and use him as the fall guy. To make things worse, he easily fell under the radar of all the nations while he continued to help the Clones after he saw what good the chemicals were doing for their injuries."

Sasuke huffs with frustration, and tries to calm himself. There's no reason to doubt Naruto especially if Shikamaru and Ino cleared the guy, but news of this is aggravating. This puts them back at square one again, and they're running out of time.

"Hokage-sama," Sarada interrupts. "I recognize this one too," she points out.

All eyes shoot back to the photo of interest.

"Him?" Naruto questions, a bit surprised and now scrutinizing a new monk's face no one had interest in until now."

"No, Hokage-sama," she corrects. "Him," she says pointing to the figure next to the one Naruto indicated and whose face is turned away.

"Wait. I don't understand. How do you know you've seen him before? You can't even make out his face in his picture, Sarada," Naruto states.

"See the shiny container with a number on his belt?" Sarada questions. "I'd recognize that bottle anywhere," she says, and both Naruto and Sasuke suddenly come to a realization with her observation.

* * *

After Sarada is sent off to summon Mitsuki, Sasuke and Naruto meet briefly in a side room cloaked with a silencing jutsu for privacy.

"It never occurred to me that we may not have to identify them by face," Naruto begins. "Sarada's right, the solution is what they seek. All those guilty would have to have handled the containers at some point and time. I imagine not everyone will have a container on them, but at least if they have one, we can link them to the foreign Zetsu."

"Actually," Sasuke cuts in. "Sakura mentioned the injured Clones would need to continually use the solution on the wounds if they didn't seek proper help. The liquid only serves as a temporary fix and needs to be reapplied regularly. Those injured would definitely need to carry the containers with them all the time and at some point, restock. If the foreign Zetsu were expecting the Clones to get hurt when they jumped through the portal, it's likely they would plan ahead and supply them with the bottles of solution," Sasuke shares.

Naruto thinks on this for a minute. "You're right," he agrees. "We caused the group to scatter for now, but... I'll ask Hinata to do surveillance on their hideout until I can bring a team out and see where else they can get their hands on the solution and the equipment to make it."

The Uchiha nods.

"Hey, you know what?" Naruto suddenly brightens. "I just remembered something. Back home we discovered these canisters are readily available on the market, but as Sarada's Sharingan pointed out, the ones used by the foreign Zetsu are unique in that all have an engraved number marked on each bottle. Shikamaru told me he believed it was a numeric system used to identify each individual Clone. Records from the recording White Zetsu at the hideout seem to corroborate this too. Four hundred six bodies were counted in their morgue. I'll have to go back and ask what the highest number on the bottle found, and maybe we can estimate how many are here that way."

At long last, the tides are turning. This is a start, one they can build on for sure.

"Were any other monks thought to be involved?" Sasuke inquires.

"Possibly two others," Naruto says. "They helped the contact monk deliver the goods. We don't know names but knowing this new information about the bottles may help narrow down our search. At this point, I say, we search them out."

Sasuke grunts his assent.

Naruto pauses then hints, "the Sharingan may help things go faster. If items in the rooms can be memorized, we may be able to uncover the culprits and use them to collect intel without them knowing."

Sasuke mulls this over. He knows exactly what Naruto is thinking and hoping. _And it involves_ _Sarada._

"Well?" It says a lot that Naruto is still asking and not ordering it, and Sasuke appreciates this.

"Agreed," Sasuke says, and then he shoots his longtime friend a look.

"Don't worry," Naruto says, putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I promise I'll take care of her. You have my word."

"Fine," Sasuke says gruffly but Naruto knows there's a little pride behind the brush off. The Uchiha just received confirmation from the Hokage that his daughter has acquired some useful skills and is in fact developing into a wonderful kunoichi. Who wouldn't be pleased?

"Once you speak with Hinata, start your search down that hall. I'll get the kids and let them know what we're up to. Mitsuki can stay with me and I'll have Sarada meet up with you."

"Agreed," Naruto says. "Now let's get started," he announces as he rushes out the door.

* * *

Monks are interviewed as they make their way down the halls, and a cursory search is done in each room while the talking commences. Sarada is thrilled to work with the Seventh Hokage and does her best to memorize all she sees in the rooms they enter, all the while looking out for the silver bottles. "Boruto,' aka henged Mitsuki, is with Sasuke and equally excited about the whole thing. For his first time doing reconnaissance work, Mitsuki is doing fairly well at keeping the monks they interview distracted and busy answering questions, that is until, they come upon their fifth room. As soon as the monk opens the door, Sasuke notes a flash of silver at his waistline as the monk's robe brushes back when he opens the door further. Additionally he notes a chakra cloak surrounding him, but before Sasuke can begin his interrogation, Mitsuki begins to sway.

Stepping next to him and holding him upright he asks, "are you okay?"

It's subtle but Mitsuki's henge starts to fade and in a panic Sasuke stands at his full height and blocks the monk's view of him. He quickly excuses them, so as to not loose Boruto's cover. "It seems Boruto isn't feeling well," he announces. "Let me take him to the infirmary first then I'll be back."

Confused, the monk agrees and heads back into his room.

* * *

As soon as they reach the infirmary, Mitsuki is already feeling fine again.

"What happened?" Sasuke demands.

"I..I'm not sure," Mitsuki admits. "I was feeling fine one moment then suddenly I felt faint. I know it's weird but I feel fine now. Really."

Sasuke's eyebrows crease. "Is this what happened when you fainted in the monastery hall?" He asks with seriousness.

"Come to think of it...yes," Mitsuki agrees. "And..." Mitsuki suddenly looks perplexed. "The same thing happened when that monk helped me recover from my illness when we were out in the garden."

"He's the same one? Are you sure?" Sasuke presses.

"Yes, I'm certain, Uchiha-san." Mitsuki pauses for a moment then asks, "What's going on? Could it be...? Could it be I'm allergic to him?"

 _Allergic to him? No. But maybe..._

"Stay here. I'll be back," Sasuke orders.

* * *

"Now sit down," Sasuke instructs and motions Naruto over.

"How are you feeling right now?" The Seventh asks of Mitsuki.

"Fine," he replies then suddenly begins to feel a little self-conscious with the two sannin intensely looking down at him. He knows it's a bit crazy, but he feels completely normal now. The fainting spell earlier was real though. He rushes to explain. "I know it seems like I was faking it, and I'm not even sure what... "

But before he can finish, the dizziness returns and he holds his head. Sasuke's eyes flick to Naruto who uncapped the silver bottle in his hands.

"And now?" Naruto asks.

"Not so good," Mitsuki admits. Mitsuki's henge bobbles for a moment, but as soon as the bottle is re-capped, his henge of Boruto returns easily.

Naruto looks worriedly at Sasuke and his face becomes serious as he turns to the young Genin. "Lean back and relax," he offers, but Mitsuki gently refuses.

"I apologize Hokage-sama. I'm not quite sure what just happened, but I'm fine now. Really. I don't need to rest," Mitsuki claims.

I hate to do this, but I have to be sure," Naruto says.

"Be sure of what?" Mitsuki wonders aloud.

"Tell me when you feel good again," Naruto instructs.

"Like I said before, I'm fine," Mitsuki reassures.

"Okay. Now when you're ready, very gently, breathe in," Naruto instructs as he opens the bottle and brings it closer to him so Mitsuki can get a whiff.

"Hokage-sama, I don't understand..." Mitsuki begins as he leans in to comply. Eyeing the two nin before him, he cautiously takes a breath in, and in that split second, Naruto grabs a hold of him just before he faints.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

With a decline in reviews, I was wondering if interest in the story is diminishing or if it's something else. If the story took a tumble in quality, please don't hesitate to let me know.

Anyways, this update is for my 3 reviewers to the last chapter and to the new follower too. Thank you for your support!

At this point, I decided to ask a small favor to the audience. If you're out there still reading, please consider dropping some feedback my way on your favorite and maybe your least favorite chapter. Your input will help to give me something concrete to go by in regards of interest and where to go from here. Thanks everyone!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Ugh," Boruto grumbles, head throbbing and in a fog.

"I warned you," Ino says in a scolding fashion. "Honestly, Boruto, why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he apologizes, profusely. "I should have taken you seriously. Geez, I know that was really stupid," he says dejectedly.

"Yes it was," Sakura cuts in as she appears in the doorway. "You were on strict orders for bed rest. No brain activity, period. You knew that included video games, reading, and everything else on the list."

"But...but... I was so bored," Boruto whines, only to receive an unsympathetic glare from both of his healers. Sakura takes the gaming device he has in his hand and gestures for him to head back to his bed.

"Konohamaru, please take this back with you, along with these games, and report Boruto's setback to the Hokage," she says seriously. "I'll be staying here the next few days to enforce the law." She looks sternly at the blond genin, which causes him to cringe. Uchiha-san is generally a wonderful, kind natured person, but he's heard stories from others (especially when someone rubs her the wrong way) how her temper can flare. The fact that she leveled her own house with one punch when she was irritated one time is legendary proof.

"Awwww, man," Boruto complains, but his mumbling has no bite. Since disobeying the rules and playing video games, it's clear the unwanted concussion symptoms have returned with a vengeance and now have him suffering again.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Boruto," Konohamaru reprimands, "had you just rested as Yamanaka-san asked while she healed me, you wouldn't be in this pickle right now. This is really disappointing. You had the potential of leaving this place sooner than expected, but now look at you." He shakes his head. "I hate to say it, but you're practically back to where you started again. Boruto, you can't really afford to lose everything these two have gained back for you. It's time to take things seriously or I'll have to suspend you from the Team."

"What? No! Konohamaru Sensei!" he panics. "I promise. I'll listen!" he exclaims. Then all at once, his energy completely drains from him, the effects of the recurring concussion taking away his ability to stay up. "This really stinks!" he says, expressing his dissatisfaction with it all. "But I get it. I can't afford to stay here anymore than I have to. It's a waste. You have my word. I'll sleep and do everything they say. No more trying to sneak in a video game or any of the other off limit activities. Yamanaka-san already threatened doing so will likely cause me to lose more memories that way." He plops into his bed and nestles under the covers. "I'll stay put, rest, and be good. I promise."

"Good," Konohamaru says. "Just worry about getting well," he tells Boruto. "We may have to delay missions as team for now but remember we can't get back to doing anything together until you heal completely," he reminds. "Cheating on things that help aid your recovery will only hurt you. Not only you Boruto," he says sternly. "Remember everyone on the team is counting on you, including me, so think before you act. We all just want you to get well."

"I get it, " Boruto says with a bit of regret, "and I'm sorry. "You have my word," he says with a yawn. "I'll be a good patient, then I'll come back as soon as they deem me ready."

"I'm holding you to that, "Konohamaru tells him and bids him farewell.

Ino and Sakura close the door to Boruto's room as they exit with Konhamaru and move out into the courtyard with him.

"We're lucky this is just a minor setback. He was making some grand improvements in his recovery up until now," the blond comments.

"Thanks Ino-san," Konohamaru says. "I am confident he will progress nicely with the two of you by his side. I really hope he stays on track this time, though. There's no room for him to fool around. Don't hesitate to message if he falters."

"Will do," she says.

"By the way, I owe both of you a great deal of thanks. I feel tons better," Konohamaru expresses.

The two stand before him and share a smile. "You're welcome," Ino says. "So long as no more hitches occur, I expect we'll be back in Konoha in a week or two. Hopefully no more of Boruto's memories are lost from this setback. We really want to avoid that as much as we can."

"Please take good care of him," Konohamaru says with a little sadness in his voice, still feeling guilty with his inability to protect the kids.

Sakura offers him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Hey Konohamaru, don't worry. We'll do our best. For now it's important you get back to your team so they know you're fully healed," she tells him.

"Very well," he agrees.

"And Konohamaru?" Ino adds.

"Yes?"

"For now, it looks like most of Boruto's memories are intact up until the mission. Thank you for keeping it a secret of why you were both here. Even when I bring him back, there may be parts of his memory that are foggy and he may interact with those he knows differently depending on what he remembers. It will be very important he figures things out by himself and on his own schedule. He may be frustrated to have a hole in his memory but it's important he fills in the gaps without help. Remember to stress that to all the kids that know him, in addition to his family. For now, I'd like your team to act as if this mission never happened when you see him next. Ultimately if these spaces in time remain blank, it's okay. One day it may click, or it may not, but either way, it's best to leave it be so that the rest of the areas of his brain I've healed stay healthy. Lastly, inform Sasuke of this too. Boruto may not remember meeting him due to the memory healing jutsu, but I'm sure he will fill in new memories with him the next time he interacts with him.

"Will do," Konohamaru says. "Both of you take care and I'll see you when Boruto's well."

They wave good-bye as Konohamaru leaves for the Leaf Village, and peek back into Boruto's room once they return into the building and happily find he's already fast asleep.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Yamato bows to Naruto's Shadow Clone.

The blond smiles and turns to see none other than Yamato Sensei. "Thanks for coming," he greets. "Come. You're just in time," Naruto says as he leads him into the room where Sasuke waits.

Once the silencing jutsu is cast, Naruto looks to Yamato. "We were originally planning on rehashing the facts, but that can wait for now. I want to hear what you have to share with us first."

"Of course Lord Seventh," Yamato replies. "Before Sakura left to check on Boruto, she did an analysis on the blood she drew earlier from Mitsuki and confirmed it's likely he has an allergy to the solution in question. Here's a fast acting anti-allergen that will help him recover." He gingerly hands him two vials containing a clear solution. "All he needs is one sniff of this while keeping his mouth open. If his exposure to the solution is ever overwhelming, direct application onto his tongue will snap him back. She suggested mixing it in a little bit of water first though."

Naruto turns to Sasuke to explain. "When I went back to the Village, I asked Sakura to look into reasons behind Mitsuki's fainting spells. I didn't know it at the time, but it turned out to be a really good idea with excellent timing. Mitsuki just spoke to me and proposed using himself as a sniffer nin."

"Sniffer nin?" Sasuke repeats.

"His term, not mine," Naruto comments. "Anyway, now that we've established Mitsuki is highly sensitive to the fumes from the solution, he offered to use this side effect to help us to detect if someone is using it on themselves just by noting how he feels."

"It's true he has a unique skill, but he won't be able to keep up his henge of Boruto while he does this," Sasuke points out.

"Actually, maybe he can," Yamato interjects.

Sasuke looks at him skeptically.

"Sakura shared that Mitsuki's senses work a lot like a snake's. His nose can detect smells but when his tongue is involved it ups the olfactory response. If he doesn't talk or open his mouth, he may be able to stave off an attack, and if he immediately gets away from the allergen or uses her fast acting medicine, that should be able to help him recover quickly without others noticing."

"Wow, this is great!" Naruto approves. "We can pair Sarada to work with him. That way, if he has to resort to leaving for any reason, we can rely on Sarada's visual inspection of the rooms as a back up. Neither has to say a word or let anyone know what they're up to, but we'll know if any of the monks here are disguised."

"Sarada and Mitsuki?" Sasuke says with a frown.

"Don't worry. I've asked Yamato-Sensei to come and work with them so they'll never be alone or without protection," he assures Sasuke. Then he looks serious, before making his disclosure. "Normally, I would never consider using the kids this way, but I don't have much of a choice. At least they can be useful while we divert our forces to the new problems at hand."

"New problems?" Sasuke inquires.

"I know this sounds crazy, but Sakura believes Toneri may have been the one to implant the new improved Byakugan ability into Hinata and Hanabi." Naruto shares. "That's why they are the only Hyūga able to detect the foreign chakra. She'd like to find out if something he did on the moon altered Hinata's genes and resulted in Himawari having that power too. It's scary but there are a lot of unanswered questions at this point and I'm pretty sure I'm going to need some help investigating this."

Sasuke wears a serious look and turns his attention to his friend.

"And that's not all," Naruto says to prepare him.

"It's been verified the machinery used to manufacture the carboxymethylcellulose did indeed come from Orochimaru's lab. Furthermore, and you're going to hate this, but Orochimaru admits he may have come across the foreign White Zetsu years ago and was intrigued with the idea of dimension jumping in order to learn more Jutsu, but he insists he lost track of them and never followed up."

Sasuke's face morphs into one of disgust. "How much do you want to bet there's more to this, Naruto."

"Like you, I don't trust him, but we'll have to deal with that later. There's one bit of news that's a little surreal."

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow. _There's more?_ The silence is stifling but he waits as it must be something big.

"As you recall, Ino uncovered thoughts of an incessant need to find Uchiha Itachi in the minds of the Shin Clones. We know they were brainwashed to believe in his rise in Akatsuki to maintain unrest and further the evolution of the shinobi, so that wasn't a surprise."

Sasuke masks his irritation but yes, he'd heard of this.

"Curiously though, there were other thoughts about him that were believed to belong to the White Zetsu and undeniably there is one common thought that is imprinted like a mantra."

Sasuke waits but Naruto seems to having a hard time with his next words.

"Well?" Sasuke openly asks, prompting him on.

"They believe he's alive, Sasuke," Naruto says, looking him in the eye.

"Who's alive, Naruto?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

Author's notes:

In case it wasn't apparent. Naruto's Shadow Clone is the one at the monastery. The real Naruto is back in Konoha.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The shock is almost too much to bear and he's reeling in disbelief. "What?" Sasuke blurts.

Naruto pauses in the middle of what he is trying to relay. "Hold up, Teme," he stresses. "Let me finish."

Patience is not his forte but Sasuke has no choice but to wait.

"Ino believes the foreign White Zetsu met Itachi or at very least has observed him closely. It's been hard for her to distinguish. At any rate, Ino came across some memories that indicate your brother knew about the portal. And she's pretty sure he traversed it."

Sasuke's eyes go wide. "He..? What? But..."

"I know. I know. The timeline is sketchy at best and she's still putting together the facts, but Shikamaru agrees that if you believe that it's Itachi's chakra that surrounds the portal, he had to have been alive when he activated the lock and Ino's scenario is very well possible."

Sasuke's thoughts race a mile a minute but Naruto continues.

"Shikamaru's working with lab analysis to try to determine the exact timeline, but for now that's where he's at. He'd like you to take a look at the books you retrieved from the hidden room, so I asked Yamato-Sensei to bring them with him."

Yamato removes the scrolls from his satchel and summons them to appear.

"Here they are," he says as they pop into view. Yamato looks things over then nods after making sure all the books are there. "That should be everything," he says. "And now with your approval, Lord Seventh, I will begin my search at the monastery with the kids."

"Thank you," Naruto says. "They should be outside and ready for your orders shortly."

As soon as the wood user leaves, Sasuke rifles through the books, more than eager to peruse them. Sharingan ablaze, he glares down at the first stack, but he is interrupted when he hears his daughter's voice outside.

"Papa, Papa!" Sarada calls urgently.

Naruto looks to Sasuke and he nods.

The silencing jutsu is released and the kids are allowed to enter.

"Apologies," Yamato says. "but Sarada says she has something very important she needs to tell her father before we start."

Relieved to see her father still on the premises, Sarada rushes over to him. "Papa, with all the craziness I forgot to tell you!" she exclaims. Then she perks. "Well look at that," she says with a smile. "I'm glad you still have them." She sees the books from the portal lain out on the table and quickly finds the one she is looking for. "Come, Papa, take a look at this one. It has a message from Crow!"

 _Crow?_

The crowd rushes over to her and gathers around to see what she's talking about.

Blood red eyes, spin with intensity never seen before to take in the script, all the while Naruto gazes over the note with intense interest:

Reflection of the teachings lead to inner peace that helps to keep things in perspective. Living life, and being mindful, brings new meaning, not only to life in the present but that beyond. Life on Earth is a fleeting gift, but provides a precious opportunity to know and experience powerful things. For you, Uchiha Sasuke: Live, love, and learn. Others are watching, so allow wisdom and compassion guide you. Best wishes to keep things safe and good for all here. I trust in you.

Always,

Crow

"Wait," Naruto says, scratching his head. "I don't get it. I mean, sure, I get it, but what's so special about this?"

Yamato, Mitsuki, and him read the message once again but no one has a clue what the big deal is. Sasuke however looks to Sarada, Sharingan spinning and laced with emotion.

"Naruto," he asks seriously. "Can I have a minute with my daughter?"

Puzzled, the blond Hokage agrees. "Mitsuki and Yamato-Sensei, would you mind waiting outside?" he asks.

"No problem," Yamato responds. "Come, Mitsuki," he says, guiding him out. Naruto begins to exit with them, but Sasuke pulls him back. "Stay," he insists to his friend.

"Okay," Naruto says slowly, though still confused. He gestures for Yamato and Mitsuki to continue on without him, then at Sasuke's insistence, the silencing jutsu is cast over the room.

"Our eyes are able to decode an unseen message," Sasuke explains to the blond. Sharingan spinning, he looks down once more at the book.

Reflection of the teaching **s** l **e** ad to inn **e** r peace that helps to **k** eep **th** ings in p **e** rspective. Living life, and being **mi** n **d** ful, brings new meaning, not only to life in the present but that beyon **d.** **L** if **e** on Earth is a fleeting gift, but **p** rovides **a** precious oppor **t** unity to know and experience powerful t **h** ings. **For** you, **Uchiha** , **Sa** suke: Live, love, and lea **r** n. Others **a** re watching so allow wis **d** om **a** nd compassion guide you **.** Best wis **he** s to keep things safe and good fo **r** all h **e** re. I trust in you.

Always,

Crow

 **Seek the middle path for Uchiha Sarada here.**

"What does it mean Papa?" Sarada asks, bewildered.

Sasuke's body stiffens and he thinks hard on this before he speaks. There is so much that needs to be said but not enough time to explain it properly. Sarada deserves at least a little something though. She is an Uchiha kunoichi of Konoha. "I once knew Crow," he begins and Sarada's eyes grow big. "We share a complicated past," he admits, "but a common goal." Naruto nods and encourages him to continue. "No matter what you hear in the future to the contrary, Sarada, I want you to know Crow loved Konoha, its people, and the will of fire that burns brightly in all of us. He also cared deeply for my obaasan, me, you, and everyone Uchiha," he stresses. "It's never fair, but war and uprising can make people do terrible things," he tells her, "and it isn't right to judge a person unless you know their entire story."

Sarada nods.

It makes him sad, but he continues for Sarada's sake. "He was a pacifist forced to act so you and I could live a better future," he tells her. "This message is for us," he states looking directly at her.

"For you... and me?" Sarada says with surprise.

"Yes," he finally says. "Crow believed in thinking ahead, and he was a staunch supporter for the betterment of the Village as a whole."

Sarada pauses a moment as she contemplates on his words. "Papa, is Crow talking about the middle path that Bhanti referenced?" she asks, now fully interested.

Sasuke looks serious and stops a moment to think about her line of thought.

"Hn," he eventually tells her.

She smiles with pride. _Cha! Leave it up to me to figure it out! she thinks._

"Papa, do you really thing there's something here at the monastery for me?" she asks excitedly. Sasuke is quiet and reflects on Bhanti and the teachings he's exposed them to, how the middle path is one of peace and one he knows Itachi would have been proud to have based his life upon and would have wanted Sarada to follow.

He shrugs his shoulders. "You'll have to be the one to tell me," Sasuke tells her, "but for now it looks like you have some investigating to do."

Sarada remembers her new Mission with Mitsuki and Yamato-Sensei and smiles.

"Okay, I'm on it!" she beams.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Thank you to all those who have reviewed for this story. I'm not able to address the anonymous ones personally, but please know I appreciate the time you took to let me know your thoughts. All of the lovely reviews I received definitely inspired me to get busy working on the story again.

This chapter is dedicated all the fabulous reviewers out there as well as all the amazing Veterans we remember today. Have a Happy Veteran's Day 2017 and a memorable weekend everyone!


End file.
